Legacy
by DarkstarShadowrose
Summary: Two families joined together and formed a new family. She was the result of that blood and when he left her she chased after him. Yui found her prince but only after she had found a husband. A child of Jurai was born though after but one night. She will l
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Tenchi Muyo. All rights belong to their creators. Distribution rights for the anime or manga belong to publishers and distributors. So please don't sue.

Author Note 1: This is my first attempt at a NGE story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: I will be posting the prologue/chapter one without a beta's assistance so if anyone wants the job please tell me in the review.

Author note 3: This story just sort of came to me and I have no idea where it will lead but I enjoy it when my readers tell me where they think it is going so I can make them happy. This will be very AU at points and please let me know about pairing ideas if any. Despite the summary this is a Shinji main character story.

* * *

Summary: Two families joined together and formed a new family. She was the result of that blood and when he left her she chased after him. Yui found her prince but only after she had found a husband. A child of Jurai was born though after but one night. She will leave him a terrible and beautiful gift and only he can sue them.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Legacy

Chapter one: Blood of Shinji

If one looks back at the history of Jurai they will find many interesting things about the mighty empire. From the first emperor came four different noble and royal families born with the power of Jurai. Everyone already knows about the Masaki family and the Kamiki family, our current emperor Azusa was of the Masaki and his second wife Misaki was from the Kamiki. Little has been thought or said though about the other two royal families, the Tatsuki and Amaki. Their story is quick yet priceless. Both the male heir of the Tatsuki and the female Heiress of the Amaki fell in love and married making the two families one and carrying the name _"Ikari"_.

The first born daughter of this family was named Yui and grew up in the company of Yosho Masaki, first crowned prince, son of Funaho and heir to his father's throne. Many believed the pair to be in love but Yosho was arranged to marry his younger sister Ayeka instead. This all changed when the space pirate Ryoko attacked Jurai.

When she fled prince Yosho followed in order to continue their battle and bring her to justice. Yui followed shortly after choosing to search for him instead of waiting for news. Centuries would pass before she located her only lead bringing her to a planet called Earth.

Taking on the identity of a college student she began her search for Yosho but never seemed to find him. Slowly the seemingly young women began to make friends and become more and more a normal Earthling. The mysteries of science had always intrigued her since the day she had listened to a lecture given by Professor Washu of the Galactic Science academy, so she chose to pursue that field and while she found it easy she was soon able to put her intelligence to the test.

She would meet two important figures in her graduate years. One was Professor Kozou Fuyutsuki, who became her mentor and friend. The other was a young man by the name of Gendo Rokubungi, who would intrigue her and remind her of Yosho.

Yui would be approached after she graduated by a group calling themselves SEELE, who offered to fund her personal projects and research. She didn't trust them very much but then she could always escape the planet if it became an issue. She gained one lead though as to the whereabouts of Yosho but any plans she had to find him were delayed.

By the occurrence of **_Second Impact_**

She had felt the energy released even in Japan and the power frightened her. Not because of the destruction it caused but because it felt as organic as the energy Jurians could use and their space tree's employed. Most defiantly was it different but still she had been spooked and curiosity filled at the same time.

Later that year she and Gendo had married with him taking on her name, mostly because she would never give up her name. Yui had resigned herself to spend her life on Earth but still she needed to find Yosho it was her duty and she missed her long time friend.

When Gendo returned to Antarctica a year later she set out following her only lead. It led her to the Masaki shrine and the care taker of said shrine. Yosho was good but even he couldn't hide his youth from her sharp eyes, a matter she repeatedly scolded him about when he finally dropped the disguise.

"Yui-chan I'm not going back Funaho has already taken root here and for some reason its energy feeds into me." Yosho explained as they shared tea that day.

"Yosho-kun you aren't just trying to avoid marrying Ayeka-san?" she asked in reply with a slight smile.

"That tradition makes no sense Yui-chan. I mean, no that's not the reason not at all." Yosho said grabbing for another excuse.

Yui laughed watching her oldest friend blush and try to maintain his composure. She was one of the few people who could make the prince seemingly stammer. It seemed a few hundred years had not dulled that ability or their attraction.

A moment of weakness between the two would forever change the fates of many people. For one single night the Prince of Jurai and Heiress of the Ikari royal bloodline were one in passion and love. Tsunami had once smiled upon this house but that night the smile came from Tokimi.

Nine-months passed with Gendo as much a wreck as Yui was, due to her hormones as they waited for the newest addition to their family. Shinji Ikari would be born as one of the few children post **_Second Impact_** unknowing of his heritage or fate.

Project E would come to consume all of Yui's time attempting to prepare for the future battle with the Angel's. Three years would pass before an accident would make her look at Shinji's blood and in it she found no trace of Gendo or human genetics. Shinji Ikari was of pure Juraian blood and the child of Yosho Masaki. Yui concealed this from Gendo and no one would ever learn of it if she had a say in it but still the part of her that was a mother prepared for the eventuality of Shinji having to venture to Jurai.

Taking a seed from her land rooted Treeship she planted Shinji's own ship to grow and consume her own in order to fully form. It would take years but it was only a precaution anyway.

She ahd no idea how bad things would truly become.

_**End History**_

_**

* * *

Gehirn**_

Four year old Shinji Ikari pressed his face against the glass trying to get a better look at the activity below him. Technicians and scientists were running around preparing a giant purple beast for something. He recalled his mother telling him it was the planet's greatest weapon and she would be piloting it.

"Hey what's a kid doing in here?" Fuyutsuki asked walking into the observation room.

Shinji turned to look at the gray haired man and moved back to his father's side hiding slightly behind his legs causing the dark haired man to laugh at his son's shy behavior.

"Shinji-chan this is Fuyutsuki Kozou, an old friend of your mother and I. He works here with us." Gendo said and watched Shinji step out from behind and bow to the man in respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fuyutsuki-san." He spoke with utmost respect just as his mother had always taught him. He watched his father turn around and suddenly stuck his tongue out at Kozou before running back to the window.

He was smart for his age and was learning new things everyday even watching his parents work when they got home and trying to understand the things they were saying. Yui had even called him a genius, which had made the woman smile along with Gendo.

The two men and one boy turned when the door opened and watched Yui enter wearing the prototype plug suit, colored in purple and black. She smiled to Gendo and Kozou before moving and picking Shinji up in her arms.

"Are you really gonna drive that thing mom?" Shinji asked looking up at her.

"If it'll let me unit one seems to be temperamental but I think I can tame it. What do you think Shinji-chan?" she responded with a smile of her own.

"Of course you can mom it's gonna sit there and behave 'cause you're my mom!" he declared loudly before blushing and looking down.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Gendo added.

"Leave it to your son to take all our words away." Fuyutsuki stated though a small smile was on his face.

"Alright that's enough you two before Shinji-chan blushes himself into oblivion. Now can I have a few minutes with him before the test?" Yui said and watched both men exit before she set Shinji on a desk and ran a hand through his hair a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong mommy?" He asked with a slip of his usual mature speak.

"I just wanted to see your smiling face and commit it to my memory don't worry I'm just being silly." She replied and watched his head bob up and down with a nod.

Yui smiled and reached into the desk he was sitting on and pulled out a vanilla envelope nearly bursting with contents. She took a small backpack from below the desk and put it inside before putting the backpack on Shinji, much to his annoyance.

"If anything should happen to me Shinji-chan I promise you will be taken care of no matter the outcome. I want you to open that only if you get permission from your father or a man named Kasuhito Masaki If neither are around wait until your eight or nine ok?" She smiled wider as he nodded again and gave him another hug.

"I love you my son."

"I love you to mommy."

"Now let's get this show on the road I have a robot to tame." She said suddenly and stood up taking Shinji's hand leading him to where he could watch the test with Gendo.

Shinji never suspected that would be the last time he saw his mother. He stood there watching as everything went as planned and then the yelling started. Strange words and numbers were being called out and a rumbling was heard throughout the geofront. Shinji saw his father break down and yell for his mother but he didn't understand what was happening.

Shinji didn't understand why his mother never got out of the machine and come home.

_**

* * *

Train Station**_

Gendo Ikari stood emotionlessly watching his son cry a backpack and suitcase holding all the child's worldly possessions. Yui had been absorbed by unit 01 but still a funeral had been held and for a week he had grieved with his son until he finally came to a choice. This had led the pair to now and the hardest and coldest move he would ever make.

He turned and walked away from the crying child before his resolve crumbled. He angrily swiped a tear out of his eye, which to Shinji merely looked like a dismissive wave causing him to lower his head and cry harder to himself. Gendo could picture the thoughts running through his sons mind though.

Shinji wasn't thinking though he was too far gone to make a coherent thought both his parents had left him. One because she died getting sucked into that robot and the other just abandoned him like trash. He waited for his tutor to arrive his tears flowing silently. Shinji turned when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up expecting his tutor but he was surprised to find someone else.

Standing their was a man dressed in a white kimono and pants with sandals making him look like a shrine keeper he'd seen once or twice. The man was tanned and old looking with gray hair and a mustache a pair of square glasses resting on his nose. Something inside of Shinji said he could trust this man not to hurt him.

"Shinji Ikari?" the man asked with a kind smile.

"Yes sir. Are you a new tutor?"

"No, my name Kasuhito Masaki an old friend of your mother, I'm deeply sorry for your loss but she sent me instructions to take care of you if something like this happened." Kasuhito answered.

Shinji nodded with his head lowered he honestly didn't care if it was a lie or not. Thinking back to his last conversation with his mother he put his backpack down and took out the vanilla envelope.

"Mother told me not to open this without your permission or my Fathe-"he stopped himself and looked back down tears threatening to fall again.

"I have a grandson about your age named Tenchi he'll be visiting during the summer at the Masaki family shrine so you can play with him then. Our area still has seasons so I can show you all kinds of interesting things when it is just us. Now come along or we'll miss our train."

"Ok Masaki-san." He spoke politely and put the envelope back into his pack and went to follow the man his hand being taken by the older looking man as they boarded their train.

'_Yui-chan, why did you keep this secret from me for so long? Why did it take your death to learn I had a son? If only you had told me sooner maybe this could have all been avoided. I'll treat our son well Yui-chan I swear that to you and he will grow into a strong man. He will learn of his heritage because you want him to know so he can choose his path. Rest well Yui-chan a part of my heart goes with you.'_ Kasuhito, who atone time went by the name Yosho thought as the train pulled away from the station before turning his eyes to the child he'd never known he had.

_**

* * *

Masaki Shrine**_

Shinji Ikari had spent his entire short life in a rather large city constantly surrounded by technology. He had learned to use a computer and read when he was two and had used the medium to learn as much as he could helping him become the supposed genius his parents had called him. This proved to be quite the handicap when your new home is in the middle of nowhere surrounded by hundreds of trees and mountains. Even worse was the lack of elevators or lifts forcing him to walk the stone steps all the way to the shrine, which Shinji swore must've rested atop a mountain itself.

He soon discovered that his new home also lacked any of the modern conveniences he'd become used to living with. Still Kasuhito was a nice man and all he asked of Shinji was to help him take care of the shrine. Soon a routine was established.

The pair would rise before dawn and give a prayer at the shrine before breakfast. After they ate Shinji would study and do school work, which was assigned by Kasuhito using textbooks he had gone and bought before going to get Shinji. When that time was up Shinji would help Kasuhito in the fields, where the seemingly old man grew his own vegetables. Lunch was eaten after that and Shinji would then be instructed in swordsmanship. Shinji would be allowed to play before doing his chores around the shrine and then dinner. It was a tiring routine but after awhile Shinji grew to enjoy it.

Soon the colder months came and went and summer had finally arrived at the Masaki shrine.

"You'll be meeting Tenchi-chan today are you excited Shinji-chan?" Kasuhito asked as he watched the boy reading a science book and marking down notes as he went.

"Do you really think he'll like me Masaki-san?" he replied with a question looking up. Despite his repeated attempts to get Shinji to stop being so polite to him the boy continued to treat him with deep respect.

"Stop worrying about it and just be yourself Shinji-chan." He answered and watched the child nod.

Hours would pass allowing Shinji to stick to his daily routine and ease his mind. He was sweeping the steps when he heard people approach and spotted Kasuhito walking down to greet the people. Shinji refused to look on the tender family scene no doubt going on it would only remind him of his own losses if he did.

"Shinji-chan come down here and introduce yourself!" Kasuhito yelled up the stone steps breaking him out of his thoughts.

Looking up the first person he saw was Kasuhito's daughter Kiyone. She had silver hair and black eyes wearing a pink kimono. Next he turned to boy his own age in his guardians arms. The pair stared at one another their hair color was the same dark shade and they were roughly the same height. Tenchi carried the dark eyes of his mother, while Shinji had dark blue eyes like those of Yui Ikari. Setting his broom down he made his way to the bottom of the stairs and bowed to the pair in respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kiyone-san and Tenchi-san my name is Shinji Ikari." He spoke in the politest way he could.

Tenchi squirmed down from his grandfather's arms and stuck his hand out to the boy with a smile.

"Hiya I'm Tenchi Shinji-san want to be friends?" it seemed almost like the pair were polar opposites.

Slowly Shinji lifted his hand up and placed it in the offered hand giving it a shake, which Tenchi increased shaking the introverted child up a little but he smiled none the less.

"Shinji-chan, why don't you Tenchi-chan and both go play for awhile?" Kasuhito suggested.

"My chores aren't finished yet Masaki-san." Shinji responded though he seemed saddened about the loss of playtime.

"I think that just this once you can skip finishing your chores now run along." Kasuhito stated with a laugh.

Shinji chewed his lip in thought before nodding and giving a bow to the adults and running off with Tenchi in tow.

"He looks just like his mother but is this really the environment to raise a child in Father?" Kiyone asked when the boys were out of earshot.

"The boy is smart he learns quicker then anyone I've ever seen. I have had to go and buy new books for him twice because the material was too simple for him. He throws himself into whatever he can learn even his swordsmanship is advanced for his age. I'm not sure if him living here is for the best either but Yui-chan asked me in that letter to do it and he is my son just as you are my daughter Kiyone-chan." He responded.

"What if he came back with us at the end of the summer? He could attend school and be placed wherever his level is and he would have a playmate in Tenchi-chan. Then they both could come back in the summer and stay with you." She suggested.

"Kiyone-chan I can't ask that from you and it's my responsibility to raise and train him. Yui-chan wanted him to know of his heritage and when I tell him he has to learn about it so he can make a choice."

"You're not I'm suggesting it Father and it won't be any inconvenience in fact it will give Tenchi-chan someone to watch out for him same age or not. So what do you say?"

"I'll let you know by the end of the summer."

_**

* * *

Forest**_

Shinji and Tenchi were walking through the woods, with the former carrying a bokken resting it against his shoulder. Shinji was far from being a master with the wooden sword but still you couldn't be too careful in the wilderness.

"Is grandpa teaching you the stick Shinji-kun?" Tenchi asked not yet knowing the difference between bokken and stick.

"No Masaki-san is teaching me to use a sword Tenchi-san." He replied.

"Why are you so polite were not grown-ups call me Tenchi-chan." The boy chided getting in Shinji's face waving a finger.

"Sorry Tenchi-chan though we will get to old for that soon." He responded with a smile.

"Well till were all grown up you can call me Tenchi-chan."

The pair hiked until the sun began to sink behind the mountains painting the forest in orange hues.

"We should get back or Masaki-san will get worried." Shinji said looking up at the sky.

"Race ya!" Tenchi yelled and began running towards the shrine Shinji only a step behind him.

The duo laughed as they ran one taking the lead and then other that is until Tenchi caught his foot on a root and landed face first in the dirt. Shinji was quickly helping him up and discovered Tenchi had twisted his ankle before he could help him up though the pair heard a growling noise in front of them.

They each looked up to find the snarling visage of a wolf before them. It had black fur and sharp teeth with saliva dripping and hanging out as it eyed the two boys like a meal.

"Shinji-chan is he gonna eat us?" Tenchi asked with more then a little fear in his voice.

"No….. Because I won't lose anyone else…. DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL NOT LOSE ANYONE ELSE?" Shinji spoke getting to his feet and yelled the last part at the sky. Lifting his bokken he faced the wild animal head on keeping Tenchi behind him.

Dark sapphire colored eyes bore into the hungering brown of the wolf neither backing down. Shinji could feel the fear welling up inside of him but it was overshadowed by his determination. The wolf standing before him was overlapped by an image in his mind of a giant humanoid monster colored purple with soulless eyes and a single horn.

"Never again…. Do you understand never again will I be afraid of you…. I won't let you have my friend… So just go away." He spoke with anger directed at the being of his nightmares more then the snarling canine.

The wolf suddenly lunged forward at Shinji, claws and teeth bore down on him attempting to rip into the four year old. A crack-like sound was heard as Shinji nailed the wolf in the snout forcing it back. It struck again a second later and was able to slash his claws across Shinji's ankle forcing the child to one knee with tears of pain filling his eyes.

"Shinji-chan, are you ok?" Tenchi called from behind him.

"I won't….. I won't lose anyone else not if I can help it…. Mommy I'm afraid but I can't let Tenchi-chan die." Shinji spoke forcing himself back up using his bokken for balance.

The wolf charged again this time going for his throat as it got close enough Shinji pulled the bokken up his body beginning to fall with the loss of balance. As the wolf's body over shot its target Shinju struck out with the wooden sword smashing it against the wolf's chest throwing the coniine back at a tree.

Once more each stared the other down knowing only one could be called the victor in the battle of wills.

_**

* * *

Masaki Shrine**_

Kiyone and Kasuhito were looking for the children as the sun had set an hour ago and the boys had not returned. Both were worried considering the wildlife known to run around and the lack of protection either boy had let alone a way to find home.

"Tenchi-chan! Shinji-chan!" Kiyone yelled as loud as possible hoping for a response. She was about to yell again when Kasuhito raised his hand to silence her.

Walking up the path leading into the woods were two small looking people standing close together. A moment passed before there sight adjusted enough to make out the two figures.

Tenchi was on the left with his arm slung over Shinji as the boy helped him walk with his twisted ankle. Shinji was on the right his right arm around Tenchi to help him walk, while his left hand held the arm across his shoulder securely the bokken held tightly in his mouth to keep from falling. Blood still leaked from Shinji's left ankle but he ignored the pain focused only on getting them home.

The pair of adults rushed to their side quickly and took the weight of Tenchi off Shinji and then each picked up one of the two. Kiyone held her son close as he let the tears finally fall and sobbed out the story from his point of view painting Shinji as a hero.

"I just didn't want to lose anyone else." Shinji muttered before the loss of blood and exertion got to him sending him into sleep.

Kasuhito smiled down at the sleeping boy that truly was his son before turning his head to Kiyone and nodding at her. Kiyone let her smile spread wider as she understood her father agreed to her plan and her family and had thus grown bigger.

_**

* * *

Masaki Residence**_

The summer had progressed quickly with both children bonding like brothers but soon the day for Tenchi to return home came and the duo expected to be separated. Shinji was surprised to say the least when Kasuhito said he would be going with them.

He was further surprised when Kiyone informed him he would be starting school and most likely would be skipped grades once the school determined his intelligence level.

"This is your room Shinji-chan right next to Tenchi's." Kiyone announced showing the child to his room, which had been decorated in soft yellow coloring with a computer and other accessories along with a futon.

"Thank you Kiyone-san." He replied and moved setting his things out, what little there was to set out.

"You don't have t be so polite Shinji-chan were all friends here." Kiyone said leaning on the doorframe.

"My mother always taught me to respect people no matter if I was smarter or stronger someone must be shown the utmost respect because that is what you desire form them. I will try to be less formal though Kiyone-chan." Her name ahd been said with the voice of a child instead of sounding like an adult like Shinji usually aimed for.

"Well then I guess we'll have to teach you how to be a kid." Kiyone said with a warm smiled before leaving Shinji to his thoughts.

"Be a kid? There is a concept I've never considered guess it couldn't hurt." He mumbled and placed his one non-essential memento on the desk with the computer. It was a Photo of his mother he'd stolen when his father told him about going to stay with his tutor. Beside it he sat the vanilla envelope as a reminder.

"Give me luck Mommy because you never taught me how to deal with normal people." He said with a laugh looking at the picture of Yui Ikari, which featured her holding a notebook against her chest with her right hand and her left raised in a V for victory sign her right eye winking at the camera.

_**

* * *

Masaki Shrine**_

Shinji reflected on the fact that at five years old he had already attended two funerals for people close to him. School had started well enough and he was placed in advanced classes but chose to spend time after school playing with Tenchi rather then join a club.

Months had gone by and they had been some the happiest in his life celebrating Tenchi's fifth birthday and even his first birthday since his mother's death was good considering he had the Masaki family there to cheer him up. He had lightened up considerably but still to most people or children he was quiet and shy always offering his utmost respect.

Kiyone Masaki had fallen ill shortly after his birthday and while Tenchi hoped for the best Shinji had prepared for the worst. Noboyuki, Tenchi's father and by-proxy a surrogate father figure to Shinji when Kasuhito was not near him had brought in the best doctors he could find but in the end it had been for nothing.

Kiyone Masaki was buried near the Masaki shrine with the last rites performed by her father Kasuhito. Shinji now stood beside Tenchi in front of her grave both boys dressed in black suits. The snow fell gently around the two painting the world with beauty as if the Earth was paying its respects to Kiyone.

Shinji watched Tenchi begin to cry again and moved pulling him into a hug letting him cry on his shoulder. Many people who saw the boys in public or at the funeral thought they were twins or at least brothers born close together. He cried as well letting the tears fall silently in memory of Kiyone and in memory of his own mother the pain brought back by this incident, taking strength in Tenchi's presence. They would need each other to survive this or neither would survive it.

"Come on let's go inside before we catch cold…… Brother." Shinji said swiping his last few tears away feeling slightly better with an emotional release.

Tenchi blinked a few times in confusion before taking another look at the grave. When he turned back to face Shinji he nodded and the pair started up the shrine stairs side by side.

Kasuhito watched from nearby and smiled slightly at the scene. Those two boys had formed a bond without even knowing of the blood flowing in their veins being so similar.

**_

* * *

Five Years Later_**

Tenchi watched as Shinji was practicing his swordsmanship by jumping and balancing on logs, while running through the motions of a kata. Both boys were learning from Kasuhito but Shinji had started sooner and thus was above Tenchi in skill.

Tenchi continued his own practice and let his mind wander over the last few years of his life. After the death of his mother his father had become a bit of a pervert buying several of the books he would never be allowed to see or want to read. Shinji had explained it was a simple defense mechanism to cope with the loss and not to think any of less of Nobuyuki.

He had entered school a few years ago and thanks to Shinji constantly helping him or pushing him to focus Tenchi was able to keep his grades above average. If a test was coming up both boys would work together to prepare one or the other, in Tenchi's case it was asking questions for Shinji to answer as the two were separated by a few grades.

The brothers had continued growing close with Tenchi being the energetic and innocent one while Shinji was quiet and more logical to keep them out of trouble. People would often call the two _"Yin & Yang"_ when it came to personality.

Summers were spent with grandpa Kasuhito, though Shinji still referred to him as _"Masaki-san"_ where they would help him take care of the temple and train with swords. Shinji and he would often go exploring in the woods and around the landmarks looking for the ancient sight where a demon was supposed to have been sealed.

Tenchi was broken from his thoughts when he found a hand waving in front of his face. Blinking he found Shinji staring at him with a smile, while shaking his head at him. Focusing on his brother he watched Shinji laugh a bit when Tenchi tried to recall if he'd been asked something.

"Masaki-san wants to talk to me about something and asked if you would go ahead and start sweeping the steps Brother." Shinji answered the questioning look easily.

"Oh, right sure I can do that." He said before putting his bokken down and grabbing a broom.

Shinji entered the shrine keeper home and sat down opposite of the aging Masaki.

"Shinji-kun did you bring that envelope of your mothers?" Kasuhito asked having stopped with the chan honorific two years ago with both boys growth beyond foolish baby talk.

"Of course I always bring it withy me Masaki-san." Shinji answered though a sense of excitement filled him at the prospect of finally opening the mysterious envelope his mother left with him.

"Good go and get it." Shinji was up within a second and pulling the object out of a backpack before returning with it and setting it on the table.

"Shinji-kun after you look in this there may be things I need to explain so please remain calm. Open it."

Shinji slowly turned the envelope over and untied the strings binding it releasing the top. Tipping the envelope he allowed the contents to slowly spill out onto the wooden surface.

A mass of stapled reports and hand written papers in Yui's hand writing came out easily, which Shinji placed back into proper order and stacked neatly before reaching to physically remove whatever was left.

The first item he pulled out was also the smallest being only a simple golden ring. Next he removed what appeared to be a simple sword hilt lacking a blade. It was made from wood and colored black near the top was a crystal formation in the shape of a crescent moon the points sharpened and pointing upwards at the bottom on both sides set into the hilt was a dark blue gem in a diamond shape. Lastly he pulled out an injection gun the preserved for use and loaded with a vial of crimson liquid.

Setting the injection gun down Shinji picked up the first set of papers and began reading not looking up once. Kasuhito rose and left the boy to his peace in order to help Tenchi with the sweeping.

_**

* * *

Unknown location**_

The last stage of growth of a Juraian space tree finally completed. Yui-Oh the Treeship belonging to one Lord Shinji Ikari fully awakened sensing the connection between Shinji and the Ikari-ken its activation key. A pair of large logs each one painted with a kanji, one in blue that meant _"Amaki"_ and the other in red for "_Tatsuki"_. Each also ahd a single glass like eye near the top that began to glow.

The Yui-Oh was online.

_**

* * *

Masaki Shrine**_

Shinji didn't have any tears to cry and he wasn't feeling anything but a numb sense of detachment as he finished the last of the papers. In a few short hours he had learned more startling truths then in his entire decade of life combined.

First of which was the simple fact he wasn't human or an Earthling if you prefer instead he was of an alien race known as Juraian. The next big truth had been the revelation that Gendo Ikari….. No Gendo Rokubungi was not his birth father that honor went to Kasuhito….. No Yosho Masaki, which rather disturbed him given the man's physical appearance. After that his mother had left detailed notes about everything his being what he was meant along with histories and things he should learn. Finally she had dropped the biggest bombshell with a complete mass of reports and data explaining just what **_Second Impact_** was and everything related to it.

He reached his hand forward picking up the injection gun and staring at the fluid just waiting to be put into his bloodstream.

'_I hope you're right about this Mother or Masaki-san is going to kill us both.' _Shinji thought placing it against his arm and depressing the trigger wincing as the contents were forced into him.

"My life has just become complicated." He muttered spotting both Tenchi and Kasuhito walk in.

_**

* * *

Four Years Later**_

"I hate it when I'm right." Shinji Ikari-Masaki muttered as he stared at the letter Nobuyuki had brought to him at the shrine.

Fourteen years old Shinji had surpassed people's expectations by graduating with honors from a major university with three degrees. The first and foremost had been science with a minor in computing. The second had been Psychiatry with a minor and focus on human behavior. The last degree had been in music, which he achieved with his cello skills.

Kasuhito had explained everything to him about being Juraian and more importantly of possibly being the heir seeing as he himself turned down such an honor. Shinji had made contact with Yui-Oh two years ago and used its archive of information to learn more about his race and gain knowledge of his powers based in Jurai energy. He progressed with his swordsmanship and Kasuhito even taught him to activate and use the Ikari-ken, which he swore to never share the knowledge of what he knew with Tenchi as the boy had the right to live as a human.

Now he sat on the stairs leading to the Masaki shrine looking over the letter from his stepfather, what else could he call Gendo as he was only married to his mother and not part of his genetics?

"Shinji-kun what did dad bring you that seems so important?" Tenchi asked plopping down next to him. The pair to this day kept their brotherly bond truly intact.

"Rokubungi-san is sending for me it seems. He wants me to come to Tokyo-3." Shinji answered honestly.

"Isn't he a little late to try and order you around?"

"He expects me to be a timid and meek individual no doubt emotionally fragile and seeking acceptance. Rokubungi-san must not have read over my accomplishments."

"So you're not going then?"

"I have to Tenchi-kun in honor of my mother and because by law he does have dominion over my existence right now. Besides I want to see his face when I turn out not as he expected. Plus my past needs confronting so it can be put behind me."

"When do we leave then" Tenchi asked unwilling to send his brother into such a mess alone.

"I leave today you on the other hand leave the day after tomorrow to get home in time to get back to school. Tenchi-kun I have to do this alone besides, I'll be back home before you know it helping you prep for some exam you can't pass."

"Its tough parting though you and I have been around one another constantly for ten years. You're my brother Shinji-kun I want to be there for you." Tenchi said with a sigh.

Reaching into his pocket he passed Tenchi a mobile phone the first number saved was his own mobiles.

"Don't get all melodramatic that's my job now come on I need to get some things packed and then we're going to spend a few hours together before I go."

The pair turned and headed back up the stairs sharing a smile.

_**

* * *

Train**_

Shinji sat watching the scenery pass him by his chin resting on his right hand. He carried a simple duffle bag and the Ikari-ken rested in his pocket the gold ring on his hand. He was dressed simply in a pair of dark blue slacks and a white dress shirt.

'_What is so beautiful about this place mother that you would allow your ship to take root? With the exception of the Masaki shrine all I find myself seeing is the clutter of the human world. Forests cut down for timber or mountains leveled to build cities that stand as monuments to their own feeling of superiority. There is something I don't see as Masaki-san still chooses to remain here as well. Ten years and is till can't call him by his first name let alone call him ….. Father. I'll honor the connection I still have with Rokubungi-san but I don't expect much from the man who abandoned his own son. This is all so stupid.' _

Shinji Ikari-Masaki watched as Tokyo-3 came into sight but said nothing simply waiting to start this adventure.

* * *

Please read and Review

Till next time


	2. Chapter 2: More then Meets the eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Tenchi Muyo. All rights belong to their creators. Distribution rights for the anime or manga belong to publishers and distributors. So please don't sue.

Author Note 1: This is my first attempt at a NGE story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: I will be posting the prologue/chapter one without a beta's assistance so if anyone wants the job please tell me in the review.

Author note 3: This story just sort of came to me and I have no idea where it will lead but I enjoy it when my readers tell me where they think it is going so I can make them happy. This will be very AU at points and please let me know about pairing ideas if any. Despite the summary this is a Shinji main character story.

* * *

Summary: Two families joined together and formed a new family. She was the result of that blood and when he left her she chased after him. Yui found her prince but only after she had found a husband. A child of Jurai was born though after but one night. She will leave him a terrible and beautiful gift and only he can use them.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Legacy

Chapter Two: More then meets the eye

Shinji Ikari-Masaki sighed as he walked away from the train station towards a phone booth. The entire city seemed deserted and his ride was already half an hour late. He could hear the sounds of battle from far away drawing closer and closer.

'_This is so pointless not only did he summon me here deliberately to use me as a tool in some idiotic scenario but also sends a woman who by the looks of her picture is a worse flirt then Nobuyuki-san. The only saving grace is I will finally get to test Mothers theory behind the injection.'_ He thought and picked up the phone attempting to contact his ride.

"We're sorry but due to a special state of emergency all lines are currently down." An automated reply stated.

Hanging up the phone he considered using his mobile but decided against it as he'd get the same response. Turning around he swore for a moment he saw someone and felt a presence but both quickly went away when he blinked.

The ground began to rumble and he knew the third was walking through whatever pitiful defense the U.N. was throwing against it. Shinji had studied the research of his mother and knew about as much as she did about the threat classified as Angels.

"What kind of person is late when there is no traffic and a huge battle going on?" He mused while leaning against a building and waiting.

Dark blue eyes took the moment to investigate his surroundings. Tokyo-3 was a memorial to man's own achievements in his opinion, with towering buildings of glass and steel that reflected the bright sunshine and distracted you from the artificial feel of the city. Power lines rain above his head and he could see an endless amount of them around him and hear the steady hum of electricity. In a way the sounds mimicked the forest but lacked any heart or life like nature would.

'_Cities are like that all the music and majesty of nature but none of the feeling or warmth. I guess living with Masaki-san and with Tenchi-kun has taken away the awe I once held for such places. Damn it where is this lady I've had enough time to be killed already.' _Shinji thought with a bit of frustration setting in at the end of his thoughts.

Further thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion that nearly took the young man off his feet. Looking up his eyes took in the sight of a huge hulking black form with gray shoulder plates and a white bird-like mask for a face. Shinji found himself eyeing the crimson orb set into the center of the beast's chest more then anything though. A U.N. VTOL continued its useless artillery fire until a lance of energy extended from the right wrist of the Angel and impaled it sending the flaming wreckage to rain down over the area Shinji was occupying.

A clear dome of slightly blue tinted energy rose around him deflecting the flaming debris that might've harmed him. It faded away with the danger and now Shinji stood facing the strongest enemy of mankind. Fear was a natural reaction to such a sight but he hid it well.

The moment was broken as a car flung itself around the corner with the sound of squealing tires. Shinji turned seeing the blue sports car had stopped and started towards it. The window rolled down and a woman with purple hair and brown eyes peered out at him. She was dressed in a short dark colored dress with a yellow belt around the waist and a red jacket.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" she yelled.

Shinji increased his pace diving in through the window and righting himself in the seat as the woman peeled out away from the Angel. Placing his duffle bag on his lap he took a look behind him at the fading visual and the sound of more military aircraft swarming in.

"Katsuragi-san?" he asked.

"That's me, sorry about being late and call me Misato Shinji-kun." She replied smiling at the young man.

Misato took a moment to look over her boss's son. He was about average height for most fourteen year olds with black hair kept slightly long in the front and a small tail of hair at the back. Dark blue eyes shone with intelligence but also a sense of guardedness and his skin was slightly tan showing he had been in the sun a lot as a child. Shinji was dressed in a white dress shirt and dark blue slacks with black shoes seeming more of a formal casual for the boy.

"So you must be excited to be seeing your father?" she attempted conversation but flinched when he turned those eyes on her and they were colder then ice tinged with a slight darkness.

"Misato-san, do not ever refer to that man as my father. I don't share any of that man's blood and I only came here to honor the person he once was and the memory of my mother." He replied his tone quiet and cold.

"Right gotcha you and commander Ikari have issues."

"Rokubungi." Shinji spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Misato asked looking at her passenger.

"His name is Gendo Rokubungi the name Ikari belongs to my mother and I. I'm sorry I have issues with Rokubungi-san." Shinji clarified the apologized at the end.

'_Wow weird kid but defiantly cute. No stop that bad Misato no matter the kid's issues he is the commander's son think about something else. Buildings streets, missiles…. WAIT JUST A SECOND, MISSILES!'_ Misato thought and then began taking curves rapidly sending her passenger sliding all over his seat.

'_I'd be safer back with the Angel!' _Shinji thought grabbing onto his seat and clinging to it for dear life.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

"All of our efforts haven't even put a scratch on this thing! Tank shells, artillery fire, guided missiles, even mass attack by all three and its still standing." Spoke one of the U.N. generals throwing his pen down in absolute disgust.

"Then it's time to play our ace in the hole gentleman. We can't allow the pride of the JSDF to be broken by this thing." Replied a stoic general who removed a keycard from his breast pocket before proceeding to run it through the reader.

Nearby Gendo watched a sick little smile spreading across his face. Let the military do its worse he'd still get the results he wanted in the end. Fuyutsuki stood at his side still after all this time contemplating why he chose this path for his life.

'_Even if this all works out will she forgive us?' _

_**

* * *

Tokyo-3**_

Misato looked over the battlefield with a pair of binoculars and sighed at the one-sided conflict. She figured about 60 of the U.N. forces were already gone in the ineffective attack and the target wasn't even harmed. She was silently cursing men and their idiot pride when she spotted every helicopter suddenly break of and make a quick retreat in whatever direction seemed fastest.

'_Are they finally going to give us control? No wait they're not going to use one of those are they?'_

"Those idiots are gonna drop an N2 mine! Get down!" Misato suddenly yelled and pushed Shinji down covering him with her body.

A bright flash overshadowed the sun and was followed by the deafening roar of the detonation. The concussive force of the shockwaves sent the sports car flipping through the air. Shinji mentally shrugged as he felt a small barrier enclose he and Misato, the latter because of her close proximity to him. She never noticed it and luckily it would protect them from the impact soon to come mostly.

'_I'M GONNA BE SICK.' _Misato thought as her stomach lurched.

'_My stomach feels like it just ate Nobuyuki-san's cooking again.' _Shinji thought.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

The three generals cheered as the mine detonated proving for once and all that the military was superior to anyone else. They had defeated a living devil and defied the odds instead or relying on some oversized toy and a child to pilot it.

"Well Ikari-san it looks to me that you won't be getting your shot after all nothing could have survived that blast."

Gendo still remained smug that small smile tugging at his lips.

"Shockwave approaching." A technician announced and the monitors lost picture of the battle sight.

_**

* * *

Tokyo-3**_

"Well this is just great." Misato huffed climbing out of the passenger side door from the now upturned car. Shinji followed a second later with ease born of Kasuhito's training.

"It could always be worse Misato-san." Shinji commented.

"Yeah I guess, hey Shinji-kun give me a hand with this." Misato responded and moved to push the car back on its wheels.

"Alright now… One, two, three. . . . PUSH!" both put their full weight behind the push and tipped the car back onto it's wheels.

"Aw man I still have like 33 payments to make and it's totally trashed!" Misato exclaimed staring at her car and the damage being tossed around like a Frisbee had caused.

"Does it still run?" Shinji asked the logical question and cursed himself for knowing engineering but not really much on automotive repair.

"No but I think we can fix that little problem. Come along Shinji-kun we need supplies!" Misato said walking towards an auto parts shop that looked deserted.

'_Great she's a felon on top of everything else!' _Shinji thought with a sigh following the energetic woman.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

"External cameras coming back online now." The static cleared revealing the Angel standing completely unharmed continuing to march.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN THAT THING STILL BE MOVING AFTER THAT?" one of the generals yelled standing up before retaking his seat with frown across his features. They had used their ace and the creature still wanted more. For now they reasoned the military had to take a step back.

"Ikari-san it seems we have no choice but to leave this situation in your hands. Do not disappoint us." With that the pedestal the three sat on lowered into the floor the bulkhead closing after them.

"Fuyutsuki, what is the status of the third child?" Ikari asked.

"Captain Katsuragi just reported contact with him; they should be here in twelve minutes." The aging sub-commander responded.

"Good have unit one prepped for launch. Once we have our spare we're moving out." Ikari ordered folding his hands in front of him.

'_He can't even call the boy by his name. Does he even remember his son's name or feel any guilt. That would make him human so of course not.'_

_**

* * *

Geofront**_

"Could you please prepare a car-train? An express, of course. Thanks." Misato finished her call and put the cellular phone away.

'_This day started out so well too but look at my car and I still have so many payments to make on the loan. This dress was new too and it went so well with my jacket.'_ She thought moping about the evils of her life.

"Misato-san, Misato-san you may want to stop. Misato-san we're getting close to the car-train. MISATO-SAN STOP THE CAR BEFORE WE END UP IN ANOTEHR ACCIDENT!" Shinji said yelling at the end to get her attention, something he was not used to doing.

Misato snapped out of her thoughts and pressed down on the breaks bringing the car to a sudden stop. Miraculously she had stopped them in perfect place for the car-train and soon they had begun to descend.

"Uh, sorry about that guess I got a little distracted." She apologized lamely rubbing the back of her head.

"So, um did you Fathe- I mean the Commander send you an ID card?" Misato asked catching herself when his eyes had snapped back to look at her.

Shinji dug around in his bag keeping her from seeing what he had packed before finally fishing the item out. It was a simple document with sections blackened out in censorship and baring an air of authority that made the genius want to laugh. Handing it to Misato she in turn handed him a book with a gray cover titled _"Welcome to Nerv"_.

"So he changed the name. A pity Gehirn had a nice ring to it but oh well." Shinji commented and put the book into his bag.

"Shinji-kun you should really read that." Misato suggested.

"Everything it has to say I already know or will learn besides I don't plan on staying." He replied laying his head back and listening to the car-train.

He turned his head and smiled as they exited the tunnel revealing the Geofront to him. He'd forgotten what this place looked like but now he could recall it and bask in the splendor of it. He could see lakes and trees, forests spread out and wildlife living peacefully. He spotted a flock of birds soaring and then turned his sight back forward.

"Impressive isn't it? This is the last stronghold of humanity." Misato announced.

"It's been a long time since I was here. A real Geofront I suppose it's ironic that a place of such beauty houses something built for destruction." Shinji replied and watched Misato lower her sunglasses to take a nap.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

'_It's official Misato-san is completely useless.' _Shinji thought with a sweatdrop as the pair passed the same spot for the fourth time.

"I know it's right around here somewhere." She said looking around.

"Misato-san I think we're lost we've passed this place already." Shinji responded with a sigh.

A pair of elevator doors opened to their left and a woman walked out wearing a black wetsuit with a lab coat over it. The woman had died blonde hair and brunette eyebrows and pale skin denoting her long periods of time without sun. Green eyes burned with great intelligence and drive.

"Captain Katsuragi, you've worked here for how long and are still getting lost?"

"Aw come on Rits-chan, this place is huge and the maps don't make any sense." Misato replied being friendly with the woman.

"So this is the Third Child?" the woman asked with a sigh.

"Yep, Ritsuko Akagi meet Shinji Ikari the third child." Misato announced pointing to Shinji.

"It's Ikari-Masaki not just Ikari. Dr Akagi it's an honor I've read some of the papers you've published and your theories seem brilliant." Shinji spoke up correcting Misato and expressing a slight bit of hero worship for the scientific mind in front of him.

Ritsuko arched an eyebrow but decided to humor the young man.

"Just what of my work do you know Ikari-Masaki-san?"

"A lot of it is based in your mother's early work improving on her theories or ideas. You also have many original idea's that focus on the medical side and using the increase in technology to better facilitate care. Some of your papers and your Mother's are required reading where I went to school." He stated letting some of his intelligence show before entering the elevator and leaving the two stunned women to collect themselves.

Let it never be said Shinji lacked a playful side. He just had strange ways of letting it out to play.

He remained silent as the two joined him and the elevator began it's descent his ears picking up the sounds of technology and the babbling of his two companions. Shinji knew what came next and for now he was sticking to a simple but elegant plan.

'_Tell him no, unless there is no-one else and head home. If there isn't another option then make him think he has control.'_

The trio had to board a small boat and was taken across a pool of pinkish liquid that Shinji couldn't identify in the darkened confines. Stepping onto a platform he watched the lights turn on and stood face to face with a being born of nightmares.

It was several stories tall but the platform they stood on was at chest level the rest of its lower body submerged in the liquid. The armor covering its humanoid body was a deep purple color in the places between each section crimson muscle-like skin could be seen. A single horn dotted the top of the head, while the jaw section seemed fused together keeping the mouth immovable and it bore a pair of shoulder pylons. Those hallow eyes stared directly at him.

Shinji simply gazed at the intimidating beast his eyes unwavering from their cold state. He suddenly brought his hands up and together in a praying stance and bowed to it and said a simple prayer no one could hear. The prayer had been for his mother.

"This is the Multi-purpose fighting machine synthetic humanoid Evangelion unit-01." Ritsuko stated filling the silence with an explanation.

"Aren't you impressed Shinji-kun?" Misato asked looking at the seemingly statue-like boy.

"This isn't the first time I've looked upon it." He replied.

"Its been awhile." Came a voice above them Shinji knew all to well.

The Supreme commander of Nerv, Gendo Rokubungi stood on a platform raised over the units shoulder a layer of glass between him and the rest of the room Fuyutsuki by his side. The same cold look on his face as the day he abandoned him. A look Shinji desperately wished to forcibly remove with the Ikari-ken.

Dark sapphire colored orbs locked with Dark brown for the first time in a decade. Gendo could see the anger burning at the edges of his son's eyes and yet it was overshadowed by the glacier like look of ice settled over the rest of his eyes. A small part of him was unnerved by those eyes and knew he had caused it but that part had never been too strong in the man to begin with.

"Nearly a decade Rokubungi-san. I see you have not changed much in that time." Shinji said evenly.

"We're moving out." Gendo ordered.

"Moving out? But we can't use unit-00 and we can't use unit-01 it doesn't have a pilot." Misato stated with a mixture of emotions warring in her tone of voice.

"One has just arrived." Ritsuko stated calmly before the commander could say it.

"Shinji-kun can't pilot, it took months for Rei to synch with an EVA well enough to even make it move." Misato challenged.

"What choice do we have Captain Katsuragi? All we need of him is to sit in it." Gendo spoke up.

"Pray tell Rokubungi-san, why should I do as you ask? You all seem so intent on a set course you've forgotten not one of you can control me or force me to act outside of my own desires. I remember that day quite well and I know what happened to the person who's one job was to sit in that devil and bring it to life. You summon me because you have a use for me now but the problem with that is, Rokubungi-san you have no control over me and I refuse to be your tool." Shinji spoke up drawing the attention of everyone a small delicate smile crossing his lips.

'_Now stepfather, play your cards so I can make this seem like you have control. You obviously need my help and I will do it for mother. She loved Earth too much to deny it besides I have no right to let the world die because we hate one another. Plus my family is still here in this place and I have to protect them.'_ Shinji thought his mind already planning out every reaction to a point it worked out for his illusion of giving in.

"Will you pilot it?" Gendo asked.

"No."

"Then leave I have no use for a whimpering child." Gendo stated. Shinji kept his calm though he could feel his anger growing by the second. It seemed while his brother Tenchi brought out his emotions as a friend and sibling Gendo brought up all of his anger and hatred.

"Fuyutsuki, have Rei woken up and brought here." The commander of Nerv said to his second-in-command.

"Ikari you can't mean that not with her injuries." Was the response.

"She's not dead yet." Gendo stated and pressed a button on an intercom setup.

"Rei-chan, you'll have to do it again our spare is unusable." He spoke into the microphone.

". . . . Yes . . . Sir." was the only reply.

"Shinji-kun I know your scared but you have to do it."

A medical team pushing a stretcher entered the room at this point and Shinji turned his eyes to stare at who, presumably would be trying to pilot unit-01 in his place.

She wore a white version of the skin tight plugsuit with a black _'00'_ printed in the middle of the chest. Bandages covered most of her body but her skin was unbelievably pale most likely making her an albino. She had soft blue hair and eyes the color of blood though one of them was covered by a bandage. Shinji's eyes widened as he took in her face and her hair his mind overlaying another image and drawing up things from his mother's notes. He balled his fists up at his side as he came to only one conclusion.

Something caused a shock to run through the room and Shinji watched the girl fall from the stretcher. When she impacted with the ground she let out a sound of complete pain but still tried to climb to her feet. Shinji quickly moved to her side and halted her progress. He felt her stiffen in pain and gently picked her up cradling her body bridal style.

"Shh, it's going to be ok now. You don't have to try and use it again." Shinji whispered trying to comfort the girl.

Rei Ayanami stared up at the boy holding her attempting to figure out why her pain had dulled with his words and help.

The room shook again this time breaking loose a section of the ceiling and sending it falling towards the pair. Concrete, titanium, and support beams hurtled towards them promising a quick death. Shinji's eyes stared at the debris bringing his Juraian energy to the front and tapping into the final gift from his Mother for the first time.

Everyone watched in shock as a dome of blue energy rose around Shinji and Rei. Lines of crimson and orange constantly moving over the surface like lightning forming hexagon-like shapes. The deadly pile impacted and was stopped cold the metal even splintering and cracking. No one moved and suddenly a huge purple arm wrenched free of it's restraints and moved swiping the debris away before halting.

'_Thanks Mother.' _Shinji thought spotting the hand and letting the shield drop around him.

Moving to the stretcher Shinji slowly lowered Rei down onto it not wanting to cause her any discomfort. Rei's visible eye widened when she found herself looking up into a pair of eyes matching her own in color. They flashed once and returned to normal.

Shinji whipped his head around to look up at Gendo. The shield could be explained as unit-01's A.T. Field rising to protect him so for now his secret would be safe. The only inconvenience would be the slight physical change mother explained in her notes but the only one to see that had been the girl and that could easily be called a trick of light.

"How is that even possible? There's not even a plug in the EVA and I've never seen an A.T. field condense in one place like that or even a field like that." Ritsuko questioned staring at the Evangelion.

"I'll pilot it." Three simple words yet they meant so much too so many. Some employees of Nerv would say it took seeing suffering to convince Shinji. Others would say he got over his fear.

"Then do so." Gendo replied before turning to leave.

'_I really dislike that man.'_ He thought before Ritsuko pulled him away towards the entry plug.

_**

* * *

Unit-01**_

Shinji slipped into the entry plug with ease dressed as he was with only the addition of a pair of neural clips to supposedly monitor his life signs. He felt the plug slide into place and reached forward grasping the controls. It was rather funny to him that the greatest weapon known to man was controlled by two handles and the thoughts/will of a fourteen year old.

'_This entire system just reeks of the interface used between a Treeship and its owner. I supposed introducing some Juraian technology was inevitable to happen will just make my job easier.' _Shinji thought with a small chuckle.

The plug suddenly began filling with a yellow-orange liquid that smelled coppery almost like blood to him. Shinji went to hold his breath on instinct before calming down and recalling just what the liquid was.

"**_Don't worry Shinji-kun. Once the LCL fills your lungs it will oxygenate your blood directly."_** Dr Akagi explained over the communications link.

"Understood" Shinji responded taking the strange liquid into his mouth and almost gagging at the taste.

'_Tastes like Tench-kun's attempts at making tea.' _He thought and relaxed listening to the technicians through the com link.

"**_Main power connected. Initiating power-up sequence. A10 Neural synapses operating within parameters. First contact all clear. Opening reciprocal circuits."_**

Shinji could feel the connections being made and opened himself to them letting the Eva open up to him and he to it. He felt a comforting presence wrap around him filling him with security that only the presence of his brother or birth father could usually cause.

**_

* * *

Central Dogma_**

"Incredible his synchronization ratio is still climbing. Passing 50, 60, 70, now passing into the 80's." First lieutenant Maya Ibuki read off as she and the other two main bridge technicians worked.

"Maya-chan, check your numbers again this can't be right." Ritsuko said observing the ratio.

"I have Sempei three times already. The data is now confirmed." The dark haired woman replied.

"Shinji-san's Synchronization ratio is holding steady at 89.3. We can do this!" The faux blonde announced in amazement.

"Evangelion Unit-01, prepare to launch." Misato shouted out to Shinji.

"**_Understood" _**he replied feeling the restraints release, which caused the Eva to shake. It then began to be moved and Shinji could actually feel it as if he were the Eva.

"Transporting Unit 01 to launch elevator! Gate 5 Stand-by. Launch pad clear. All Green. Launch perpetrations complete!" Firs lieutenant Shigeru Aoba stated.

First lieutenant Makoto Hyuga pushed up his glasses and continued to monitor the surface since his job of loading all the connections had been the first to be done.

Misato turned to face the commander.

"Do we precede sir?" She asked deferring to her commanding officer.

"Of course if we do not stand vigilant and defeat the Angels, then all we have built will be lost." He replied.

"LAUNCH EVA!" Misato ordered loudly enjoying her role in all the drama to the fullest.

_**

* * *

Unit-01**_

"_**LAUNCH EVA!"**_

'_What do they mean by launch?" _Shinji thought before suddenly he and the Eva were fired upwards through a series of sharply curved tunnels towards the surface.

The G-forces pressed down on his body and because of his synch ratio he could feel the strain on unit-01 as well. If the launch had been sudden the stop was worse jarring both machine and pilot. Looking forward he found the Third Angel directly in front of him and the sky darkened by the onset of sunset or early evening. To Shinji it felt like a stage was being set for a battle between titans and his opponent was simply waiting.

'_I should never have allowed Tenchi-kun to get me addicted to magna this looks like a page torn right from one.' _He thought.

"**_This is it Shinji-kun so get ready."_ **Misato's voice said coming back over the com.

"Right."

"**_Release final safety locks1" _**Shinji felt the last bits holding him back let go and allowed himself a smile.

"_**EVANGELION UNIT-01 MOVE-OUT!"**_

Shinji felt the Eva stumble forward and immediately forced it to steady. He closed his eyes feeling the machine for a moment before snapping his eyes open and allowing everything else to fade from his mind.

"_**Shinji-kun we just need you to walk."**_

Shinji complied going one step at a time and moving forward feeling the street groan under his, no the Eva's giant foot. The third Angel watched him with something akin to curiosity.

Feeling the urge to attack, to destroy Shinji knew he couldn't stop the machine on its path even if he wanted to, so instead he flowed with that desire and as of one mind Unit-01 charged its enemy.

The giant purple monster tore down the street at its prey body positioned low for a tackle. Just as he was about to grab the black hulking beats Shinji felt the A.T. field of the third raise up momentarily blinding him and sending unit-01 onto its back.

Shinji brought the Eva's right arm up catching the incoming arm of the Angel before it could latch onto his head. Unit-01 then slammed a kick into the black monsters chest forcing it back and giving it time to rise. Shinji charged again this time bringing his A.T. field to bare meeting his enemies head on. This time he connected with a punch knocking it back but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and found one of the Angel's energy lances had wounded the Eva badly there thus sending the pain directly to him.

"_**Shinji-kun, listen to me what your feeling right now isn't your arm you have to ignore it."**_

The slight distraction gave his enemy time to latch onto his head and lift him into the air. Shinji began slamming punches into the Angel hoping to be let go but his thoughts were interrupted by searing pain as the energy lance on the arm holding him began slamming into the Eva's head or more specifically the left eye.

Bringing both of Unit-01's hands together he slammed them down in a single hammer-like strike on the Angel's arm. The pain and damage to the Angel earned the Eva's its freedom, which came in the form of landing and backing up putting distance between the two.

"**_Shinji-kun, pull back and return to base." _**Misato ordered.

"No, I'm not dead yet." He replied taking a deep breath he could feel blood leaking from his left eye and his left shoulder was on fire but still he would finish this fight.

'_If I run away people are going to suffer. I won't put my family in danger because of a little pain! I am a Juraian born of the purest blood and given the strength of my ancestors. I WON'T RUN AWAY AND DISGRACE BOTH MY FATHER AND MY MOTHER!'_

Shinji brought all his anger and rage to the front his face twisted in an angry snarl. He felt the jaw unhinge and his Eva let out the roar the Shinji felt in his heart. The Third angel took a single step back from the imposing sight. Shinji felt the pain in his eye lessen and his shoulder as well but he knew it was only because the Eva had regenerated not himself.

"I will not lose to the likes of you or anyone else. My name is Shinji Ikari-Masaki REMEMBER IT!"

Evangelion Unit-01 raised its head and roared with his words before charging like the beast it was intent on the will of her pilot.

**_

* * *

Central Dogma_**

Gendo Ikari watched as the jaw section of Unit-01 unhinged with a smile. That was the sign Yui had taken over to protect her son. Doctor Akagi whispered the word _"Berserker"_ and that suited fine for a title.

The illusion of such a thing was shattered though when the Com sparked to life.

"_**I will not lose to the likes of you or anyone else. My name is Shinji Ikari-Masaki REMEMBER IT!"**_

Unit-01 charged the target once more and instead of two A.T. fields colliding the bridge staff of Central Dogma watched in shocked awe as the Eva ripped the third Angel's field open with its bare hands the shock sending it onto its back.

Shinji then began beating the Eva's fists against the crimson orb centered in the targets chest. The Angel retaliated with beams of white hot energy from the eye holes in its mask-like face. Everyone could hear Shinji yell in pain but bring the fists back down splintering the orb and forming several cracks on the surface.

Sensing its own end the third Angel suddenly jolted upward and wrapped its body around Unit-01. Before Shinji could untangle the Eva the Angel self destructed blinding the screen with light and then dust and covering that part of Tokyo-3 in a blazing inferno.

"Status on the pilot?" Misato demanded worried for the boy.

"I'm not getting any readings from Unit-01 or its pilot!" Maya declared just as the screen cleared up.

Silence reigned at the sight before them. Unit-01 stood the flames in the background slowly walking towards the camera it seemed. The only sight comparable to this would be a painting done by a madman depicting a demon walking through hell.

"I have life-signs. Confirmed Pilot Ikari is alive but he seems to have blacked out during the explosion." Maya announced as her screen came back to life.

"Begin recovery and clean-up operations." Gendo ordered his look not having changed.

_**

* * *

Nerv Hospital**_

Shinji sat up in his hospital bed sharply taking in deep breaths of air into his lungs. The last thing he recalled was the Angel wrapped around him like a boa constrictor and then pain. Looking down he found himself in a simple hospital gown and lying in a bed.

'_Where is my Ikari-ken? Oh god don't tell me Rokubungi-san has it I can't let her legacy out of my sight!'_ He thought before climbing out of the bed and discovered neither his shoulder nor eye was seemingly damaged by the fight or feedback from the Eva.

Moving to the closet of the room he opened it to find his clothes. Reaching into the pocket he slowly removed the black sword hilt and cradled it to his chest. In many respects Shinji was a strong young man with a mind superior to others and powers no one on Earth had ever seen before. In other ways he was very much still a child or maturing teenager struggling to decide his place in the world.

Changing into his original outfit he slid his ring back on and tucked the Ikari-ken back into his pocket. Obviously the battle had been a victory or else he would be long gone. Exiting his room he walked the halls and found himself standing at a set of windows looking out into the Geofront. Hearing a gurney being rolled by he turned and locked eyes with the crimson eyed girl that his stepfather had used to get him into Unit-01.

'_This is a troubling development and I never believed he would go this far, which now complicates things more. Does he really think I'm that stupid to not notice the resemblance? Rokubungi-san has truly lost his mind to grief assuming he hasn't planned this all along to do something like this. She's a tool, a doll for him to use no doubt so I have to cut the strings binding them if I hope to salvage anything. That girl has no idea what she truly is and I guess it falls to me to save her. Damn it Tenchi-kun you and those stupid manga gave me this stupid code of honor. I hope your ok Brother without me because I'd rather be there then here.'_

"Masaki-san will not be pleased if he finds out I haven't practiced since leaving so I suppose its time for a little fun." Shinji muttered moving back to his room and retrieving his duffle bag.

Walking out he briefly wondered why no security or even a nurse tried to stop him. Shaking his head he just continued out of the hospital and headed towards the exit of Nerv and the flourishing nature of the Geofront.

Minutes later the door to his hospital room was bumped open revealing Misato carrying a tray of food with her back to the bed.

"Hey Shinji-kun, I thought you might want some home-cooked food so I whipped up some of my own instant gratification for you!" She declared and turned but only found an empty bed and closet seemingly left open.

"Oh come on my cooking's not THAT bad!" she declared and began searching for the young Ikari-Masaki.

_**

* * *

Geofront**_

Shinji found one last piece of wood that would work perfectly for his needs and moved back to where the rest of his things were. He had no doubt that somewhere someone was watching his every move but he didn't honestly care.

He was standing in a clearing surrounded by a few trees and thickly covered by grass. Shinji could hear the sounds of nature around him and it brought a smile to his face. Setting the last piece of wood down, he stared at his handy work. Several large logs were tied with vines and hung swinging from branches. Littering the ground in a seemingly random pattern were mismatched pieces of wood that could be used to stand on. Tenchi still used the simple logs with their even surface and same size, while Shinji had been moved up to this a year ago so he would be forced to perfect his balance and timing in uneven terrain.

Reaching into his duffle bag he pulled out a bokken instead of using the Ikari-ken. A blade made of light being swung around would most likely end him up with more trouble then help. Taking a deep breath he began running through stretches and warm-up exercises.

Finishing he jumped onto the first piece of wood and began practicing the style Kasuhito had been teaching him since they met. The Masaki style of using the sword was fast and deadly with quick strikes and movements leaving an enemy no time to defend. The style of the Ikari however was flowing and more defensive enabling the user to avoid attacks and easily slide through opponent's defenses before delivering a lethal counter. Shinji enjoyed both styles but was nowhere near a master of either. He jumped around the pieces of wood striking at the swinging logs and blocking incoming logs. Shinji's inexperience appeared when he stepped onto a new log and a twig attached too it snapped under his foot sending him forward to far and face first into an oncoming log. He was instantly thrown back and landed head first in the grass his legs twitching humorously.

"Note to self remove twigs next time." He said to himself and climbed to his feet brushing grass and dirt from his clothes.

Picking up his wooden sword Shinji jumped back onto a log and continued with his workout his mind planning for the future.

_**

* * *

Office of Dr Ritsuko Akagi**_

Ritsuko Akagi sipped a cup of fresh coffee with a content look crossing her face. There was no better wonder in the world of man then the black brew she was currently enjoying. She could've sat like that forever and never had a compliant but it seemed the moment would not last.

"Hey Rits-chan have you seen Shinji-kun? He wasn't in his room and nobody seemed to notice him leave. Does security suck around here or what to lose track of a fourteen year old boy and everything." Misato Katsuragi said walking into the office.

"It's not my job to keep up with the pilots Misato-chan, why don't you speak to Section Two?" the good doctor advised.

"Nah but could you check the Geofront for me it would tell me if he's left or anything."

"Fine" Ritsuko admitted defeat and sat her coffee down before starting to type rapidly on her keyboard.

After a few moments of running through the Magi's surveillance system she blinked and stared at the image being shown to her. Misato came around to check on her friend and blinked as well.

The third child was jumping and moving across several uneven logs and assorted pieces of wood swinging a bokken at hanging targets. While this could impress someone for a moment what truly held their attention was the skill in which Shinji showed. He moved around under any swinging log that came close before lashing out with his sword and moving on. Each movement seemed like a dance to them yet both understood such a dance performed would mean death against a person.

"Well that's one mystery solved." Ritsuko finally snapped out of her thoughts and cut the feed.

"Yeah I guess so when is Shinji-kun moving in with the Commander?" Misato asked.

"He isn't. Incase you haven't noticed those two don't exactly get along in fact they hate each other. Neither is willing to live in the same home as the other sharing a city is probably a push for them." Ritsuko answered.

"I wonder what happened to make them so cold to one another." Misato mused.

"I don't know and I doubt anyone has the guts to ask them. So as far as Shinji-san goes he'll be given an apartment or a room here I suppose."

"I think I have a better solution!" Misato declared with a bright smile. Ritsuko just knew this would not end well.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

"I don't need a guardian Misato-san so this is really unnecessary I'm better off on my own." Shinji stated riding in the lift towards the surface and the captain's awaiting car.

"Now, now a boy your age shouldn't be living alone and besides my place is really close to your school." Misato replied with a few dismissive waves at him.

"School, Misato-san why would I be enrolled in a school around here I've already graduated from college with three degrees." Shinji said with a blink having never attended school with people his own age.

"All pilots have to attend school Ayanami-san will even be in your class. It makes it easier to keep up with you incase of an emergency."

Before the youth could reply the lift doors opened revealing Commander Ikari, who stepped aboard. Shinji remained deathly silent and kept his eyes facing ahead not sparing his stepfather a single glance. Misato watched the pair standing not four feet apart yet the distance between them could have been miles with their cold dismissal of each other.

'_Geez men can be so pig-headed they don't even realize how alike they look right now. Oh well not my problem.' _

_**

* * *

Apartment**_

Shinji sighed taking in the look of his new home. Before he had thought Misato was just a flake and morally corrupt but now he had decided the word slob should be added. The entire place was littered with trash, unwashed clothing, clean clothing, and an absurd amount of beer cans. The next surprise had been Misato's pet a warm water penguin by the name Pen Pen that lived in the fridge and seemed as bad of drinker as his new guardian.

Taking out his Mobile he walked into the room labeled _'Shinji's Fabulous Suite'_ hitting the call button he laid down and waited for the other side to pick up.

"**_Shinji-kun?" _**the tired voice of Tenchi Masaki asked when the line finally connected.

"Rather early for you to be so tired Tenchi-kun did Masaki-san run you through a difficult exercise since I was away and it was your last day there?" Shinji asked hearing his brother's voice.

"**_No but am I glad you called. I was able to get the key from him today and get past the gate." _**Tenchi responded with a little excitement the sleepiness instantly gone.

"What happened and why didn't you call me I would've found a way to come back?" Shinji said demanding details. The pair had discovered the site where Yosho was said to have sealed a demon after defeating it a few years ago but found the gate locked and Kasuhito with the only key. Shinji didn't know the truth behind it because his birth father had refused to tell him. It was one section of Juraian history that remained a mystery to him, which in turned sparked a sort of childish curiosity. The records he could access of Ryoko's attack on Jurai painted a very scary picture but still it wasn't the entire story.

"**_It was weird Shinji-kun the entire place defied anything I've ever read in history books. . . . I even found the sword Yosho was said to use the blade broke of but I still have the hilt. . . . . I kinda broke the blade on a rock and found the chamber the demon was put into."_**

"YOU DID WHAT! Tenchi-kun, tell me what happened next and are you alright?"

"**_Shinji-kun it woke up, when I entered the chamber the mummified remains started moving! It tried to grab the sword hilt but then there was a blast of light and I took off. I think things are ok though I put the seal charm back together with some vines."_**

"Did you tell Masaki-san?"

"_**No, Grandpa would kill me if he found about this."**_

"Alright but you better get some sleep you have school tomorrow call me when it ends and we'll figure out what to do. Tenchi-kun if anything happens call me and I'll be there." Shinji said his voice becoming authoritative.

"**_Yes Brother good night Shinji-kun"_** Tenchi said his voice in a whining tone an old joke between the two from when Shinji was the one to put Tenchi to bed after Kiyone's death.

"Goodnight Tenchi-kun." With that he ended the call and let out a deep sigh his eyes closing.

'_This will not end well. I need to handle the other pilot situation tomorrow and then get back to Tenchi-kun. Next thing you know our world will be turned upside down.'_

_**

* * *

School**_

Shinji had officially decided Misato was out of her mind. After he had called Tenchi last night he had to drag the drunken woman to her bed. He then spent hours cleaning and organizing the entire house simply unable to allow the place to be that dirty. That morning he had discovered nothing edible but instant food and curry, which led too a predawn trip to the closest market and the instating of Shinji as Misato's guardian in his mind.

Now he sat in classroom 2-A, alone with school still some time away from starting. The only other soul around was the class representative Hikari Horaki a freckled girl who took her job entirely too seriously and that was something coming from him.

'_I'm making a risky move this time. If it fails I'll have to do something drastic to dissuade both SEELE and Rokubungi-san. Why can't my life ever be simple?' _

He watched the blue haired girl whom he was here to talk with enter the room her arm still in a sling but dressed in the school powder blue dress uniform. She sat next to a window and instantly turned her gaze to stare out at the world ignoring everything else. Shinji let his hand wrap around the Ikari-ken in his pocket before rising from his seat.

"Nature is a most beautiful sight but what can you truly feel from behind a looking glass?" Shinji asked standing over her his eyes looking at the sights outside the window.

Rei briefly turned to look at him before turning her focus back to the window disregarding him as unimportant.

"Ayanami-san that is your name isn't it or would you prefer Lilith-chan?" She turned sharply to see Shinji walking towards the door.

"I prefer to be in the fresh air and see the whole picture so I'll be on the roof if you want to join me." He said tuning back to her before walking out.

Rei watched him go with an impassive expression. This boy who was supposed to be the commander's son shouldn't have any knowledge of her creation, yet he had just displayed such knowledge. She had to discover what more he knew and whether he posed a threat to the scenario. Rei made the decision to speak to the Third Child and discover the answers to her questions.

Arriving on the roof she observed him basking in the sunlight with his right hand outstretched towards the sun. Shinji had his eyes closed and a relaxed smile on his face. He sensed Ayanami behind him and slowly lowered his arm.

"I desire to know what you meant." She stated in a monotonous voice devoid of feeling.

"Humans are such an odd species don't you think? They desire peace and tranquility yet rip apart and scar the very planet that gives it such things. Forests are ripped apart to build cities, which become larger and larger like a festering wounds as more people flock to them. Man refuses to coexist with nature and instead choose to force nature into its servitude! It was the desire for power that brought about the true **_Second Impact _**and awakened the giant of light. I thank my mother everyday that I share such a very small percentage of Earthling DNA."

"Are you an Angel?" She asked after listening to him.

"Are you?" he retorted.

"I am I." She responded seemingly automatically.

"Yes, you are you, Rokubungi-san's replacement for me completely bound by his will and desires. He has no idea what he created. You have no idea of just what you are Ayanami-san."

"I do not understand."

"You are a child born from both Lilith and My mother Yui Ikari. The resemblance is uncanny Rokubungi-san is such a fool for not thinking I'd notice." He explained.

"How do you know this?"

"The hair and eyes match the profile given for the Second Angel this is also confirmed by your healing factor. Your face and hairstyle matches that of my Mother and it would be the only way you stood a chance of Synching with Unit-01. You are unique but only to those who lack the knowledge of Gehirn." He held no disdain in his voice he sounded like he was reading a chart off to her.

"That does not answer my question. Please clarify what I do not know about myself."

"Whatever I say or have said will simply be told to Rokubungi-san and I have no desire yet to let him know just what I know."

"Then you understand that Commander Ikari will have you brought in for questioning and detained for keeping secrets." Rei stated calmly.

"I am not afraid of a foolish man with a god complex." He responded and Rei moved forward and attempting to slap him. Shinji caught her hand at the wrist before it could make contact.

"God's In His Heaven... All's Right with the World, yet you and I are not of this world just as Yui Ikari was not of this Earth. You Rei Ayanami are not human just as I am not human but believe what you will after all who am I to dictate things to you." Shinji said releasing her wrist and turning to look back out at the world.

"You are attempting to deceive me." She stated though it lacked conviction.

Shinji reached into his pocket and removed the Ikari-ken; Rei stared at the bladeless wooden sword hilt with its black coloring and dark blue gem setting. The crystal placed at the top pulsed with energy for a second before a blade of silver-blue light and energy sprang fourth. It vanished a second later and Shinji slid the hilt back into his pocket.

"Half-Angel or not we are still the same and I will not judge you but I will stop you and Rokubungi-san. There is much more out there to see Ayanami-san and more to you and I then meet's the eye. If you want to be free then seek me out and I'll show you just what is out there. If not then ignore my words and call them false, deny your blood and remain a puppet controlled by his strings. You are you maybe it is time you started being your own person." With those parting words Shinji Ikari-Masaki turned and walked past the blue-haired girl and back inside.

Ayanami continued to stand there a soft wind flowing over the roof and brushing her hair and uniform. She was utterly confused by the Third Child's words and was unsure on a course of action to take. For her entire life she had lived for the Commander and his scenario and she required nothing else or desired anything else but now Rei was being told she could make a choice and that there were things she lacked knowledge about concerning herself.

'_This is a dangerous development I should inform the Commander but why does a part of me desire to keep this from him? Was the Third Child only trying to confuse me or is there a hidden meaning to his words? Perhaps I should investigate further and present a more complete set of findings to the Commander? Yes, I will accept the offer of the Third and discover what he means and how it will impact the scenario.' _With a solid course to follow she allowed herself to put all non-essential things aside and returned to the classroom. She had no idea how drastically her fate had just been altered by that decision.

_**

* * *

Lunch**_

'_I hate public school!' _Shinji thought with a sigh leaving the classroom and heading for the roof. Several students were absent because of the battle yesterday and the ones that were around he couldn't relate to in any way. He was also very sure the kid with the glasses that sat near him was hacking government agencies and might possibly one day make a great super-villain with his barely concealed and low maniacal laugh.

'_I may have gone a bit far with Rei-san as well. She's been discreetly observing me all day, which means I made sense to her or I am going to find myself in a dangerous situation very quickly. I have to stop reading manga I took that move right from one. Never destroy someone's perception of the world it leads to bad thing, usually making them go insane and trying to destroy the world and sadly were lacking in the dashing samurai-hero types although they do turn on there parents first and Rokubungi-san getting ripped apart by Juraian energy and an A.T. field is quite the pleasant image.'_

With a smile on his face he reached the roof and sat down his back leaning against a wall. Setting his bent down he took a breath of air before beginning to quietly eat. He sensed his new stalker come onto the roof and gently set his lunch aside.

"Ayanami-san is there something I can help you with?" He asked his eyes never leaving the horizon.

"You ordered me to seek you out if I desired answers so I have reported." She replied simply.

"You don't think metaphorically do you Ayanami-san?" he watched her just tilt her head to the right and shook his head.

"We are children of Jurai, kin of the stars born away from our homeland. The hilt I showed you earlier is the Ikari-ken, an artifact of Jurai given to my mother and passed down to me. It is the symbol of two royal families out of the four born of our first emperor joining to make the Ikari family. Only you and I can use it anyone else would be unable to touch it without a near fatal injury. If you are willing to miss the rest of your classes I can take you somewhere and show you everything. Where we go the Commander cannot follow and you might miss anything planned for you at Nerv." He stated making the offer and putting out a small branch of trust.

Ayanami blinked but understood the Third wished to show her proof instead of rattling off something that could be false. She was slightly unnerved by the possibility of a place being unreachable by the Commander and by leaving the place she was supposed to be per orders but the outcome outweighed the possible repercussions. Slowly nodding she watched him smile softly and rise.

"Welcome to the world Ayanami-san." Shinji said placing a hand on her shoulder and establishing contact with **_Yui-Oh_**. Rei felt lightheaded for a moment and instantly she and the Third Child vanished from the roof.

_**

* * *

Yui-Oh**_

The air distorted slightly as the pair arrived on the Treeship. Rei immediately took note of her surroundings. Trees and grass filled her vision along with plants and flowers of every variety, even some she could not identify as belonged on Earth. A giant tree dominated all others and was directly behind them. Sounds of animals and other life touched her senses but she paid it no heed.

"This is the **_Yui-Oh_**, my ship planted and grown by my mother using her own ship which had taken root as materials. A Juraian Treeship is a living entity linked to its owner." Shinji explained.

Rei could feel the energy and life of this place flowing around her. The energy was like nothing she had ever felt before but it also seemed familiar and calming to her senses like a missing piece of her could be found here. She turned hearing a sound and watched an odd sight occur.

A pair of logs taller then either of them were flying towards them at high speeds. One had a red kanji that stood for _"Amaki"_ drawn on its front while the other had the kanji for _"Tatsuki"_ done in blue on its front. They began circling Shinji forcing Rei back once in range. What came next surprised even the unflappable First Child.

"Lord Shinji your back!" Amaki declared in a high pitched energetic female voice.

"We did not expect you so soon Lord Shinji has a situation arisen that forced you to leave?" Tatsuki asked in a lower and more controlled female voice.

"Amaki, Tatsuki your being rude to our guest and no there hasn't been a situation but I found someone that needs to know about herself." Shinji seemed exasperated with the pair but smiled nonetheless.

"Guest!" both exclaimed and turned to Rei before starting to circle her rapidly firing off questions to fast for her to follow.

"That is enough!" with his stern words both logs stopped and moved back to his side.

"This should not be possible Ikari-san." Rei stated looking at the two logs that had just annoyed her more then Captain Katsuragi ever could.

"These are Amaki and Tatsuki they're Juraian guardians. They are independent of the ship but interface directly with it as well and basically are here to protect me and take orders though I prefer not to be too bossy." Shinji said rubbing the back of his head.

"Lord Shinji this girl's genetics read positive of having at least one parent being of the Ikari family but the other half of her code is unknown to me and the **_Yui-oh_** also the only living heirs to the Ikari in this area would be the Honorable Yui-sama or yourself." Tatsuki stated though her voice was slightly confused.

"That's not possible! Yui-sama is deceased and Lord Shinji hasn't married yet!" Amaki defended loudly.

"Check for yourself Amaki I don't make mistakes." Tatsuki replied.

"NO WAY!" Amaki let out once she had run the same test.

"I'll explain things to you both later, please make sure that all the spare quarters are clean in case we end up staying the night or any night in the future." Shinji ordered.

"Right!" with that both were off into the mass of paths and trees.

"Those two are. . . . Intriguing" Rei announced as they vanished from sight.

"Since they don't leave the ship I let them tap into satellites. Tatsuki likes to read and do research, while Amaki spends endless hours watching television. It's given them rather unique personalities."

Ayanami felt no need to comment and watched Shinji turn to look ahead several screen suddenly appeared from thin seemingly holographic. Information was being displayed in a language she had never seen before and then flashed switching over to Japanese.

"What was that language?" She asked speaking up for one of the first times in her life.

"Juraian I learned it from Amaki and Tatsuki a few years ago."

Rei nodded and listened as Shinji began explanations.

_**

* * *

Apartment**_

Misato by nature wasn't an easily annoyed woman, unless you happened to be a certain pony tailed unshaven male talking to her, but even her easy going temperament had its limits. The current cause of her mounting temper was a fourteen year old male who was pacing back and fourth cleaning anything that caught his eyes and constantly turning to look at his Mobile phone.

"So Shinji-kun did anything interesting happen at school?" She asked trying to divert the young mans attention.

"No the teacher just rambles on about things before **_Second Impact_**, I met Ayanami-san formally today I've decided to bring her out fo her shell a little." He answered.

"Oh, so that's why you're watching the phone. Go Shinji-kun less then a day and you already have a girlfriend." Misato teased and watched her ward blush.

"Misato-san it's not like that, she and I are just friends and comrades!" Before the argument could continue his phone rang and Shinji instantly grabbed it.

"Tenchi-Kun you were supposed to call hours ago!" He immediately chastised his brother.

"**_Shinji-kun you gotta help me, I fell asleep on the roof of the school and when I woke there was this strange woman only she's not a woman it's the demon! Well I mean she is a woman but you get my point." _**Came the frightened voice of Tenchi Masaki.

"Tenchi-kun, I'm on my way keep the sword close it'll protect you and just hang on!" Shinji advised before the line suddenly went dead.

Running to the door he rapidly began slipping his shoes on. He heard Misato get up just as he opened the door.

"Shinji-kun what was all of that about and where are your going this late?" She demanded.

"I don't have time to explain right now Misato-san but I'll be back tomorrow at the latest."

"I can't let you do that Shinji-kun I'm responsible for you and what if there's an Angel attack?"

"Misato-san someone I care about is right now very close to dying if I don't go and help him. He's my brother and my twin even if we don't share parents and I'm going. I'll be back I promise but I have to help my family." He replied and rushed out the door.

Misato ran after him but found no trace of him outside.

'_Sorry Shinji-kun but I have to report this. Where the hall did you go though?'_ She thought and went to make the call.

_**

* * *

With Tenchi**_

Shinji appeared a block from Tenchi's school and could spot the flames from there. Taking off in a sprint he saved his energy for what he thought was an upcoming battle. Pulling the Ikari-ken from his pocket he rounded the last corner.

Only to see Tenchi holding the Tenchi-ken with the blade of light activated and the sword moving to attack and defend pulling Tenchi along for the ride. The demon, which appeared to a beautiful young woman with cyan colored hair and golden eyes dressed in a loose cream colored outfit, was wielding a single sword of yellow energy. Shinji watched his brother or more precisely his sword lop off the demon's hand causing the gem on her wrist to smoke and fall to the ground.

He charged forward then and stood beside Tenchi startling both his brother and the demon.

"Sorry I'm late nice work." He said to Tenchi before turning and raising the Ikari-ken a blade of light exploding from it.

"H'YA, you have to show them you have no fear." He stated with his sword raised in a rather comical fashion.

"Shinji-kun the fights sort of over the gem on her wrist was the source of her power." Tenchi said grabbing the boys arm.

"Sorry about your hand." Tenchi then offered an apology to the confused woman.

Shinji blinked looking between the two.

Ryoko only smiled and covered the missing hand and then revealed the appendage to be completely regenerated. Shinji blinked again as Tenchi began to clap and began to join him. He watched her take a bow before disappearing and found his brother smiling at him.

"IDIOT!" the smile faded as Shinji brought his fist down on his brother's skull his eyes twitching in annoyance.

Tenchi vaguely felt himself being dragged away Shinji's hand wrapped around his shirts collar.

"I let you out of my sight for three days and look at the trouble you've gotten into. Not only did you release a demon and then somehow forge a rather odd friendship with her but drag me into it as well AND YOU SLEPT THROUGH YOUR FIRST DAY OF CLASSES! How are you going to get into a good school by doing that? Just great when we get home you and I are having a long talk and don't even think about nodding off while I rant brother."

'_It's great to have Shinji-kun home I missed this.'_

'_I missed this it's great to be home even if we now have a demon that seems to like us. Damn it all what's next?'_

_**

* * *

Masaki Residence**_

Shinji Ikari-Masaki, Registered Third Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 and resident Juraian slumped onto his bed with a loud yawn. There was simply no place like home especially considering there was not a drunken commanding officer to drag to her room. He snuggled into his pillow and let his eyes slide shut.

He was just about to nod off when he heard a loud Thump from Tenchi's room and a muffled squeal. Rising from his bed he blurrily made his way to the room right across form his and threw open the door intent on giving his pseudo-twin a stern warning about waking him up.

"Hey did you come to join us for a three-way?" Ryoko asked as he stood there blinking.

Shinji blinks and blinks again. Raising a hand he lightly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked a third time.

". . . . . . I'm NOT going to ask but please keep it down. . . . . . AND. . . . . . Can you try not to mess up the room so bad the smell will be bad enough to get out, pleas? . . . . . . Have fun Oh great Demon-Tamer." With that he closed the door and walked back to his room.

"SHINJI-KUN!"

* * *

Please Read and Review

Ending note 1: Hey guy's chapters will probably be hopping back between series but I really want to focus on Tenchi and his gang with Shinji around but I won't neglect NGE either any ideas you have just post on the review to the story and add pairings. Also I need a Beta for about a week.

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Prince meets Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Tenchi Muyo. All rights belong to their creators. Distribution rights for the anime or manga belong to publishers and distributors. So please don't sue.

Author Note 1: This is my first attempt at a NGE story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: I will be posting the prologue/chapter one without a beta's assistance so if anyone wants the job please tell me in the review.

Author note 3: This story just sort of came to me and I have no idea where it will lead but I enjoy it when my readers tell me where they think it is going so I can make them happy. This will be very AU at points and please let me know about pairing ideas if any. Despite the summary this is a Shinji main character story.

* * *

Summary: Two families joined together and formed a new family. She was the result of that blood and when he left her she chased after him. Yui found her prince but only after she had found a husband. A child of Jurai was born though after but one night. She will leave him a terrible and beautiful gift and only he can use them.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Legacy

Chapter Three: Prince meets Princess, Shinji Vs Ayeka

Approaching the Earth was a ship that slowly slid into orbit. The ship looked to be made of wood and was green in color. It was by comparison with anything on earth the size of a battleship and designed in such a way to appear beautiful yet also deadly.

Then interior of the ship matched that of the **_Yui-Oh_** appearing to big a large sprawling forest with flowing waterways, grass, Plant-life and flowers. It seemed to be an exact match for Shinji's ship in majesty and power. At the moment the only activity was focused around the central tree where beams of light flowed from every angle into it. Slowly a pair of logs turned each decorated with a different Kanji one was done in blue the other red.

"All systems activated, unlock her time-freeze now. All systems synchronized to bridge time." The one baring the blue kanji standing for _"Kamidake"_ announced with a high pitched voice and the tree behind them opened up releasing a spray of smoke.

Inside stood a young woman standing about 5'6 in height with long purple hair and brown eyes slightly glazed as if from a long sleep. She wore a long hooded cape over a blue and grey kimono a wooden crown on her brow. Moving forward she stopped at the edge of the platform the central tree rested on.

"What planet is this?" She asked and slowly the night mimicking ceiling changed revealing a view of Earth.

"Colonized planet No 0315, Earth." The log labeled with the red kanji for _"Azaka"_ replied in a deeper more mechanical voice.

"Then this is where my brother Yosho is!" the woman declared.

"No, what we detected from this planet is Ryoko. However we have also picked up another signature."

"Not that woman, what does this mean and what is this other signature?" She asked.

"The other signature belongs to another Juraian Treeship but not the ship belonging to Yosho. We have yet to detect his ship but he was in pursuit of Ryoko logically it would follow then-." Azaka explained but was cut off.

"I see, that woman and Ryo-ohki must be caught and tried formally by our planet Jurai as soon as possible." She finished seemingly uncaring about the other signature.

"Princess Ayeka, unfortunately all of Ryoko's crimes will be canceled by statute of limitations at galaxy standard time 00432 or in five seconds." Kamidake responded displaying Ryoko's record before bringing up a countdown clock in front of the bewildered princess. When it reached zero there was a light tone sound and the information vanished.

"As of this moment the statute of limitations has come into effect and Ryoko's Galaxy wanted file has been destroyed." Azaka explained.

"Destroyed! Answer me why is it?" Ayeka demanded becoming angry.

"The statute of limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy council of Jurai" Azaka stated.

"That is not what I've asked. I want to know why that woman is not sought for eternity!"

"The statute of limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy council of the planet Jurai."

"Never mind, the only clue left to us is that woman. We must capture her at any cost."

"But the statute of-."Azaka began.

"This is an order! We will make up a reason."

"Yes Ma'am" Kamidake spoke.

"Good, now prepare for descent."

"Anti air guard, storming level four." Azaka said as the ship began to entry towards Earth.

"Be well my dearest Yosho-kun, please be well." Ayeka whispered to herself.

_**

* * *

Masaki Residence**_

Shinji was awoken for the second time but this time it came from something tapping against him. Looking up he spotted the single glass like eye and red kanji belonging to Amaki. Blinking for a moment he suddenly sat up and waited for the guardian to explain herself.

"Lord Shinji, I know we're not supposed to come down to Earth but this is an emergency!" Amaki declare loudly seemingly happy.

"What's happening Amaki?" He asked calmly.

"Well for one we picked up a transmission stating the statute of limitations on Ryoko-san has been put into effect and so she is now free of all crimes concerning her imprisonment. The best news though is we've detected a ship descending towards your location, it's a Juraian Treeship belonging to the first crowned princess Ayeka!" Amaki then began spinning around with a light-hearted giggle.

"Did you send out a transmission?"

"Yes Lord Shinji, but they haven't responded and seem to be ignoring us entirely. In fact I think they're tracking Ryoko-sans energy. Tatsuki has theorized that she will attempt to capture her with no cause in order to gain information about the whereabouts of Prince Yosho." Amaki explained.

"THAT IDIOT! If she brings her ship down to Earth every scanner at Nerv is going to pick up on it. Amaki get back to the ship I want you and Tatsuki to bring full power online and prepare for launch. Hopefully this can all be avoided by speaking royal to royal." He ordered getting up and quickly getting dressed Ikari-ken in his hand.

"And if it fails Lord Shinji?"

"That's why we have weapons, now go." With that the log vanished and Shinji slid his door opened spotting Noboyuki spying through a crack in Tenchi's door.

'_This is going to get out of hand. The appearance of a pervert in my path is a most bad omen.' _He thought and watched the man rise with a perverted chuckle and walk away.

Sliding the door open he leaned against the frame and watched Ryoko call princess Ayeka _"The Devil"_ almost laughing at the way Tenchi was being played with by the woman.

"Well it's very simple, we'll just talk to this person and we'll just try to settle matters peacefully." Tenchi stammered out and watched Ryoko shake her head.

"Uh, not a good idea huh. . . . . Is she really that bad?"

"At the moment she would blast the both of us to get to your little friend Tenchi-kun." Shinji finally said drawing their attention.

"Right, listen to the smart boy Tenchi-kun we need to wake up Ryo-Ohki now!" Ryoko declared sending a smile at her supporter.

"Don't tell me we're gonna fight!" Tenchi said.

"No we'll run away." Ryoko clarified.

"We will talk this out like civilized individuals. She has no claim here anyway as Ryoko-sans record became clean about two minutes ago." Shinji interjected.

"Seriously?" Ryoko asked blinking.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we are out of danger she doesn't really care if the laws on her side right now." Shinji explained and looked up with a whistle.

"**_Ryoko, come out." _**Boomed Ayeka's voice from above them.

Ryoko phased through the window sending Noboyuki, camera and all, falling to the yard. He'd been taping a defining moment in his son's life and thought it was getting good when Shinji had also shown up.

"Damn, I knew it she's here already." The cyan haired woman stated as Tenchi joined her at the window and Shinji followed.

"_**Ryoko, Ryoko you must come out. I know that you are in there you cannot get away from me now."**_

_**

* * *

Ryu-Oh**_

"Are you sure this is on?" Ayeka asked looking at her microphone.

"Yes Ma'am" Kamidake replied.

"Oh never mind, I want you to fire a shot nearby."

"But I thought we were supposed to reframe from firing?" Azaka asked.

"That's an order!"

Slowly two long and wide pieces of wood grew and extended from the ship, between them were several long sticks or perhaps barrels. A concentration of energy gathering along a wooden tip and suddenly the energy blast launched itself at the ground and upon impact exploded into a huge dome of light and heat.

_**

* * *

Masaki Residence**_

The light blinded all three of them for a moment the force of the blast shattering the window and hurling them. Shinji climbed to his feet and looked to the sitting Ryoko, who had a fallen Tenchi between her legs his head resting on her chest.

"I told you." Ryoko declared.

"She really doesn't like you very much." Shinji stated.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do now?" Tenchi asked in a little fear.

"Hmm, well for starters why don't you stand up?" Ryoko suggested.

"You realize neither of us can trust you right?" Shinji said as Tenchi got back to his feet still clutching his sword hilt.

"Yeah but what choice do we have except to work together? I can't escape without the gems, which Tenchi-kun has so it's in my best interest to keep you both alive." Ryoko reasoned and watched the dark blue eyed boy join Tenchi.

"Now point the sword hilt towards and pray to have the jewels returned to me" She explained.

"That's all?" Tenchi asked.

"That's all."

Shinji leaned over and whispered into his brother's ear and stood back as the young Masaki closed his eyes and pointed the sword forward. Ryoko held out her hands and one of the gems began flashing before appearing on her left wrist.

"What, what's going on you just gave me one!" she demanded.

"That's right" Tenchi confirmed with a scrunched up face.

"You only need one to wake the other demon. So why get rid of our only bargaining chip?" Shinji spoke up proud of his win, Tenchi had already had this planned before he made the suggestion. Maybe this genius thing applied to him as well.

"Oh, well that's ok." She replied with a nervous laugh rubbing the back of her head.

She raised her left hand and shut her eyes before then lowering it and crossing it with her right. She then moved her hands into a dome like shape, energy began to flow around her and the gem was glowing brightly sending out the summons.

'_Com Ryo-Ohki, awaken. Awaken!'_ she chanted calling to it.

In a lake nearby crystals began to shake and refract light rising from where they had sat on the bottom. They gathered and blinked in red light around a spherical center. The surface of the water began to bubble and then exploded upward as the fearsome Ryo-ohki broke the surface. It's body having four jagged crystal points facing upward and one running down from the spherical center, which seemed to be the main body for the ship.

_**

* * *

Ryu-Oh**_

"Ryo-Ohki is here." Azaka stated as screens appeared showing the crystal ship in flight.

"There you are, you heinous criminal battleship. Attack that ship, fire now." Ayeka ordered and several cannons extended from the wooden hull of the ship.

"Princess Ayeka we are receiving a transmission from the signature we detected earlier. It's demanding we break off our attack or else we might injure a member of the royal family." Kamidake relayed before the ship could fire.

"What do they mean by that? No member of the royal families is on this planet. It must be a trick to try and protect that woman! CONTINUE THE ATTACK!"

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

Ritsuko Akagi was not having a good night at all. First Misato had reported the disappearance of the Third Child, then she had spilled her last cup of coffee all over her skirt, and finally now every alarm in the facility was blaring forcing the woman to run all the way to **_Central Dogma_**.

Upon entering she spotted all three main technicians along with Misato, Gendo, and Fuyutsuki watching the main screen. On the screen a peaceful looking house was displayed with an odd crystal like structure hovering above it and above that was something Ritsuko had never seen.

"What the heck are we seeing?" Misato asked.

"The Magi are withholding there judgment but no A.T. Field had been detected." Maya stated.

"Energy levels being put out are off the scale we're also detecting a similar energy source near the Great Seto Bridge quickly climbing to the same levels." Makoto read aloud.

"Confirmed, neither of them is owned by any military or private organization. JSDF is mobilizing to dispatch the targets and ordering Nerv to remain on stand-by." Shigeru spoke up last.

"Ikari-san, this was not predicted by the scrolls SEELE may have an inquiry about it." Fuyutsuki whispered the stoic man.

"This was not expected in any scenario and I doubt has anything to do with the Angels. However we will try to recover what we can and use the technology to our benefit. When the Third Child is found have him brought to me I suspect he has a hand in this, order Section 2 into that area." Gendo responded his own intelligence sparking with curiosity and possibilities.

"Dr. Akagi, prepare the labs for anything we are able to salvage from this unexpected event." He ordered.

"Yes Sir." The faux blonde replied her mind giddy at the prospect of doing research on those things.

"Massive Energy output by the wooden object, I think it's about to fire some sort of weapon!" Makoto suddenly announced.

_**

* * *

Earth**_

The **_Ryu-Oh_** opened fire sending energy blazing at the crystal ship belonging to Ryoko. Slowly it settled over the Masaki home and creating a dome of green energy around it and beginning to close in shrinking the home in size.

"What is this? What's going on, she's trying to blow up our house." Tenchi rambled looking around at the glowing walls.

"Tenchi-kun calm down, this should be over soon. Ryoko-san I suggest we relocate." Shinji advised as all three began lifting into the air.

"Right, let's go boys." Ryoko announced and all three vanished just as the house finished reducing and vanished upwards into Ryo-ohki.

The trio appeared on a polished surface surrounded by diamond-shaped crystals floated around randomly. A clear dome above them revealing their surroundings Ryoko was standing, while Tenchi had landed on is butt and Shinji was looking up at the **_Ryu-Oh_**.

"Alright Ryo-Ohki it's time to make our get away!" Ryoko ordered and the ship took of evading the Treeship. Shinji could swear he heard a Cat Meow from somewhere.

"Open a communications window with them and I can stop this." Shinji spoke up watching Tenchi move to look for their house.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Ryoko fired back.

"Oh yes this is the feeling. It's great to moving so freely again." Ryoko declared stretching.

"Oh My God, our House" Tenchi said with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't really have time to deal with it so I just shrank it and brought it with us."

The entire shipped was rocked violently by a sudden incoming blast from the **_Ryu-Oh_**. The ship was easily able to take it without damage but it seemed to stretch the cyan haired woman's last nerve.

"Damn that woman! Return fire when ready, blow that pretty little ship of hers to dust." Energy gathered at the downward pointing crystal and fired off in a wide beam impacting on the Juraian vessel hard causing the hull to smoke with an explosion.

"Ah, damn her seal her up!" Ayeka ordered from her own ship.

Spheres began circling around the ship and Ryoko suddenly screams her arms being pinned to her sides and the floating crystals being drawn close to her pulsing red. Tenchi went to touch Ryoko only to be warned away and tossed back by a field of energy.

"Azaka, Kamidake go now and capture her!"

"Yes Ma'am" Kamidake stated vanishing.

"Yes" Azaka replied following.

As the pair appeared they were suddenly tossed back as a shield of tinted blue energy sprang up around the three would-be prisoners. Ryoko found her body able to move again the containment field pushed back by Shinji's own energy.

"That is enough! I have stood by and watched this lunacy go on for far too long. Guardians of Jurai, I demand you pull back and inform Princess Ayeka I want a word with her; she has attacked without cause or reason and endangered two innocents in the process. Both of whom are of royal blood!" Shinji demanded.

Azaka and Kamidake halted for a moment before firing blasts of blue energy from their single optic lens. The blasts would send minor shocks through the shield to Shinji, who stood firm refusing to put all his energy into it and draw more of Nerv's attention.

'_She refuses to listen to reason but maybe if I allow myself to be captured along with Ryoko-san and Tenchi-kun. She can't take the Ikari-ken from me luckily and I can use it to summon the ship. Let's hope my plan works.'_ He thought and allowed the blue energy barrier to fall.

Ryoko was immediately absorbed into one Guardian, while the other approached Shinji and Tenchi. He faced the wooden guardian keeping his brother behind him and didn't fight as he was drawn inside.

"Get away from me, Ryoko-san brother someone help me." Tenchi said closing his eyes and being the last.

With the Ryo-Ohki captured the **_Ryu-Oh_** slowly ascended back into the atmosphere completely untraceable.

_**

* * *

Ryu-Oh**_

Ayeka, first crowned princess of Jurai sat at a floating table with an ornate golden mug sitting on the table before her. In front of her suspended between Azaka and Kamidake and floating upside down was Ryoko with her eyes closed and arms crossed defiantly. The brown eyed princess took a sip of her drink and sat the mug back down and stared at her prisoner

"It's been awhile hasn't it Ryoko-san? I've been looking for you for some time." She spoke and rose from her seat in her hand was clenched Tenchi's sword. It was made of wood seemingly and light green in color with a twisting vine design around grip and two gems set into the bottom.

"I have a question, tell me why did that Earthling have this sword with him and the other has the prized sword of the Tatsuki and Amaki families? I have been unable to touch it and I wish to know how he can and how he was able to use a Juraian energy shield?"

Ryoko only opened her eyes and narrowed them at the girl, which made Ayeka shrink back bite back a nasty word before signaling to her guardians. Blue lightning suddenly began running between them and into the cyan haired woman. The results were unexpected.

Ryoko simply started laughing enjoying the feeling.

"YOUR TICKLING ME!" she laughed.

"Enough, this seems to have an opposite effect on you. Your behaving like, oh um what's that called." She said trying to remember the precise term.

"A masochist" Azaka supplied.

"Oh yes that's what they call it."

"Actually little princes I'm more of a sadist." Ryoko replied offhandedly.

"Oh my, does that mean you like to. Never mind that is unimportant. I'll ask you again for my answers."

"You bonehead!"

"What?"

"Don't you feel it in their blood?"

"You're not answering my question."

"Because those swords belong to them, you idiot you fired on your own kind. I can't wait to hear the report of this one."

"Don't be so ridiculous! You know this sword belongs to my brother and the other to Yui-chan. Now where is he, where is my brother Yosho!" Ayeka demanded.

"Half-brother you mean and you came all this way to look for him. Things must be really dull on planet Jurai. You royal types must be really bored." Ryoko replied.

"Silence criminal, how dare you!"

"Well, well the little princess shows some fangs."

"My brother's disappearance all started because of you."

"Oh, is that what happened?"

Ayeka growled and pressed the sword hilt into Ryoko releasing a huge amount of blue energy to run all over her body. She screamed unable to get away from the agonizing pain.

"OW, stop, please stop. You can stop now!" Ryoko begged and as the hilt was pulled away smoke rolled off her body.

"Now answer me."

"Tenchi-kun probably knows more about Yosho then me. Go talk to him." Ryoko answered.

"But why would this sword know the whereabouts of my brother?" Ayeka asked in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot the sword is called Tenchi too. No I mean the Earthling boy his name is Tenchi, or maybe talk to the other boy he seems to know a lot." She replied.

"Oh, my goodness what a coincidence" Ayeka mused.

"Yeah right, we'll see if it is."

"Princess Ayeka it is time for bed." A floating sphere announced lowering before them.

"Later, I am busy now go away."

"I cannot allow that the queen has given me strict order."

"Oh very well and take her off to jail." Ayeka submitted.

"Bedtime little girl, sweet dreams" Ryoko mocked.

_**

* * *

Cell**_

Shinji sat calmly meditation style with his arms crossed. He kept his eyes open watching the space just beyond the vine like bars. Resting inside a sphere of energy floating on a pedestal was his Ikari-ken. A patient boy by nature even Shinji found himself growing angry in this situation but refused to allow it to take over.

'_Princess Ayeka is so blinded by her obsessive search for Masaki-san she doesn't see her own dishonorable behavior. I had thought she could be reasoned with but it seems I was wrong. My sword won't work as a key for any ship other then my own unlike Tenchi-kun's. Time for a wake-up call I supposed. Ryoko-san won't remain held long and I don't want to be left behind. I will need to talk to Masaki-san about what happened in their battle she doesn't remind me of the supposed demon that attacked Jurai as the records showed from the **Yui-Oh**.'_

Shinji narrowed his eyes and extended his hand open with fingers spread wide towards the Ikari-ken. Concentrating on the sword hilt he watched as it began to spin slowly in the containment field. The dark blue gem setting and the crystal at the top suddenly began to flash like a beacon. Power began to flow over the hilt and strike out against the sphere around it.

Turning his hand he curled his fingers into a grasping position and slid his eyes closed calling to the legacy left to him by his mother. The barrier around the hilt faltered for a moment just long enough for it zoom out and between the vines right into Shinji's waiting hand.

"I really hope no one sees this." He muttered then closed his eyes. The Ikari-ken floated upright and between his hands the gem and crystal glowing brightly.

'**_Yui-Oh, it's time. It is time to take flight and rise above the sea of humanity that you have been trapped in for so long. Split the waters open and ascend into the heavens. Rise and come to me My Yui-Oh we are bound to the Earth no longer!' _**Shinji thought sending his orders to his Treeship.

_**

* * *

Yui-Oh**_

"We've received a signal from Lord Shinji. Prepare to lift-off immediately. All pre-launch procedures have been complete. Ascend past atmosphere and stay out sight of Earth scanners. Stand-by to retrieve Lord Shinji when he summons us." Tatsuki spoke as the Ship rumbled beginning take–off.

"Let's go get them. How dare they treat Lord Shinji like a bad sitcom during sweeps! We'll blast them into cosmic dust HOOYA. Come on Tatsuki get excited we're taking off for the first time and riding to the rescue of our noble lord." Amaki said with excitement.

"Amaki calm down, we can't attack a Juraian Treeship especially one belonging to a Royal family member unless Lord Shinji is in immediate danger. Lady Rei has also been relocated to Nerv and per orders we cannot retrieve her. Our only option is to follow Lord Shinji's orders and head into space then wait and monitor the situation with the **_Ryu-Oh_**."

"Spoilsport, oh well final checks complete we are ready to launch. Tatsuki we have to do it now I'm picking up JSDF forces in the area."

"Launching now" Tatsuki deadpanned and the rumbling increased.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

"Commander, we are getting increased energy reading from the Great Seto Bridge. I think whatever is down in the water is about to do something" Makoto announced from his terminal.

"Magi still withholding judgment about the entire situation!" Maya spoke up next after imputing the incoming data.

"JSDF forces three minutes from the site." Shigeru stated.

The water below the bridge began to bubble and ripple wildly causing waves to flow outward and smack into any incoming boats. Suddenly the water shot upwards in a column sending massive waves to slam into the bridge and the coast line. Those assembled slowly watched the water drip back down and reveal something to them.

It appeared to be an almost mirror image of the **_Ryu-Oh_** with curves and contours making it a living wooden piece of art. The ship rose steadily and didn't show an ounce of damage when the JSDF launched missiles attempting to ground it. If that was because of shields or perhaps the true strength of the wood used in its construction was unknown.

The Second generation Juraian Treeship born from a seed of Yui Ikari's First generation Ashara-Oh rose majestically for the first time at the call of her lord. It hovered for a minute until the last drop fell and then ascended moving out of sight and range.

There were no words to be said. . . . .

_**

* * *

Ryu-Oh**_

Shinji watched the remains of the bars fall to the ground and let the light blade of the Ikari-ken fade out of existence. Exiting his cell he began walking through the ship's paths. He was determined to settle this entire situation peacefully or lacking that give Princess Ayeka the talking to of a lifetime before **_Yui-Oh_** arrived.

He stopped and watched Tenchi zoom past him with Ayeka's guardians chasing him, while firing energy blasts from their single optic. Shinji was further confused when Tenchi grabbed a little girl dressed in a blue and gold robe and continued running. The child had long blue hair pulled up in a pair of pigtails with wide pink eyes and a pair of triangles on her forehead. He turned in time to spy Ayeka walk from her bedroom blushing lightly.

"What did he do?" Shinji asked drawing her attention.

"You but how did you get out of your cell? Oh never mind, Azaka, Kamidake there's another one." She spoke and Shinji bolted as the log pair appeared beside the purple haired girl.

Spotting the area Tenchi had used for an escape he dived through the space and found himself hurtling downward. Shinji rolled as the path came to an end and landed on his feet in a crouch. He was just in time to see Ryoko claim another of her gems after Tenchi had let her out.

"Stop!" Ayeka ordered flanked by her guardians. Shinji slid back making sure he was with his brother, while the little girl hid behind Tenchi's back.

"And here comes the princess." Ryoko commented.

"Sasami-chan, so you let them out. I cannot believe this you really shouldn't have done that." Ayeka scolded.

"Well sorry I was just bored." Her excuse was cut off though.

"That is no excuse!"

"She only let Tenchi-kun out. I escaped on my own." Shinji admitted.

"You Tenchi-san I do believe your name is Tenchi. I have a question to ask of you and your friend." Ayeka said politely and briefly glancing at Shinji.

"Sure, what can I do for ya?" Tenchi asked nervously and Shinji remained quiet.

"Where is the owner of that sword you hold?"

"Uh, I think he died like a real long time ago." Tenchi answered.

"You are lying!" Ayeka spoke a slight bit of sadness filling her voice.

"That is what the ancient legend says." Shinji spoke neither lying or telling the truth and speaking before his brother.

"And what was his name?" Ayeka seemed desperate by this point.

"Um, well I'm pretty sure his name was Yosho." Tenchi responded.

"Oh no. . . ."

"Uh does that help at all?" Tenchi asked unsure.

"Oh, yeah he died didn't he, that's too bad." Ryoko said bored.

"It is not true you're only trying to trick me Azaka, Kamidake!" Ayeka declared.

"Yes Ma'am" both responded moving forward.

Ryoko suddenly grabbed up Sasami and placed an energy sword against her throat.

"Order you blockheads to pull back." Ryoko demanded.

"You play dirty to the bitter end." Ayeka said and vines suddenly struck out form above Ryoko restraining her and releasing Sasami.

"Bye, bye lady" Sasami spoke.

"Sasami, come here" Ayeka ordered, which caused the girl to see Azaka nearing Tenchi.

"Get back Azaka, no. Get back!" She cried throwing her arms wide and getting between the two.

"Get back!" Tenchi said and the Tenchi-ken began to glow blue. The vines wrapped around Ryoko suddenly released and trapped the guardian logs. The incident was short lived as each was then thrown back by an explosive outburst of energy from Shinji.

"What are you two doing?" Ryoko asked hopping down to join them.

"What's happening I gave you an order to capture them?" Ayeka spoke and then looked finding both the Tenchi-ken glowing and the Ikari-ken in Shinji's hands.

'_Both swords, the master key and the Ikari blade are synched with them but how? The swords should only work for those of royal blood or in the Ikari-kens case royal blood and the combined family line of Tatsuki and Amaki. This cannot be!'_

"No it can't be true!" Ayeka said falling to her knees.

"Tenchi-kun call Ryo-ohki, you wanna go home don't you?" Ryoko said.

"Yeah if you return our house too." Tenchi remarked.

"I refuse to believe it!" Ayeka declared.

"Let's get out of here!" Shinji spoke up his eyes wavering over the princess.

"Suit yourself but you might want to get out of the way." Ryoko said and then the floor was ripped open by Ryo-ohki.

"Princess Ayeka, normally I would help you and stop Ryoko-san but your blind obsession has made you act most dishonorably. My name is Shinji Ikari-Masaki. Maybe you knew my mother anyway have a good evening." Shinji commented his natural manner filled tone gaining a bit of sarcasm when dealing with the obsessive princess.

"Don't say I didn't wan you about all this. Let's go Tenchi-kun. Yo Shinji-kun time to go." Ryoko yelled pulling the young Masaki by the arm and being followed by the Ikari.

"Thank you little girl." She spoke out to Sasami.

"Bye, bye Tenchi-kun." Sasami waved.

"Do something quickly." Ayeka got out from her position underneath her guardian logs.

"Yes Ma'am" Kamidake said.

"I will never forgive that woman."

_**

* * *

Ryo-Ohki**_

All three landed with ease but Shinji immediately smiled as he spotted his precious ship. The crystals all pointed themselves at Ryoko, who had a malicious gleam in her eye.

"I'll make her follow us down to Earth. As long as she is allowed to fly around up here she's only going to give us trouble." Ryoko stated.

"Don't do that you'll hurt her." Tenchi said almost outraged.

"Hey, whose side are you on? If you like her so much then go join her." Ryoko said grabbing Tenchi's shirt.

"She's just a girl!"

"So what?"

"Make your landing point remote Ryoko-san. We cannot leave any debris for people to find." Shinji stated his mind already calculating how to stop people from getting a hold of the technology.

"Shinji-kun you can't mean that! Those two girls will get hurt!" Tenchi said mortified at the coldness of his brother.

"No one will be harmed Tenchi-kun I swear it. She won't leave us alone until she has what she thinks we have and I won't put our family at risk by letting her have an advantage. Please trust in me brother." Shinji explained but his voice was pleading at the end. If Tenchi was against him he would lack the resolve to do a necessary evil.

Before the conversation could continue Ryo-Ohki twisted and began descent with the Ryu-Oh beneath it. The smile on Ryoko's face was one of pure joy or insanity neither could decide which. The friction of rushed re-entry made a flaming aura cover the ships.

'_I may have made a miscalculation.' _Shinji thought with a little regret.

'_I think Shinji-kun made a miscalculation this time.' _Tenchi thought.

'_This is fun!' _Ryoko thought.

_**

* * *

Masaki Residence/Shrine**_

Shinji Ikari-Masaki sighed from his place sitting in a tree near the new site of the Masaki home. After the explosion last night he'd ordered the **_Yui-Oh_** to recover or destroy every piece of the ships that had fallen to Earth. The Great Seto Bridge was wiped out and luckily a majority of the **_Ryu-Oh_** had been obliterated when Ayeka ordered the exterior wall unit to detonate. Vital components were already collected and all that remained was the debris lying in the lake beside the house with the remains of Ryo-Ohki. All in all he was confident if Nerv or anyone else got a hold of something it wouldn't be too dangerous and if it was he'd be able to find and destroy it before it became an issue.

Most everyone else was inside enjoying breakfast. Shinji chose to sit in a tree instead with an apple and a knife. Cutting a section he munched lightly while watching as Ayeka continued to try and salvage her Treeship. He was not normally someone who took enjoyment in watching others plight that was more the thing of his stepfather but the first crowned princess had truly annoyed him.

'_Damn me and my conscience.' _He thought with a sigh and jumped down.

Ayeka tugged as hard as she could on the piece of Juraian wood. Contorting her face in determination she was able to pull it out from under the bigger pile and felt herself falling back towards the ankle deep water. The impact never came and instead she felt herself land against someone and their outstretched arms steady her. Looking up she met a pair of dark sapphire colored eyes and a gentle but barely perceptible smile. For a moment her mind overlays Yosho's face with this one before her senses caught up with her and she pushed away from the boy.

"Thank you." She muttered looking away.

"Your welcome." Shinji replied and turned stepping back up on the shore.

"This is still completely your fault though! If you Earthlings hadn't got in the way of my capture of that woman this never would have happened." Ayeka suddenly accused and watched Shinji turn his eyes cold as ice.

"I am no more an Earthling then you are Princess Ayeka. My name is Shinji Ikari, I am the son of Yui Ikari and heir to the Ikari family as well as the Tatsuki and Amaki. If you weren't so blinded by your foolish ambition you would have figured that out and avoided all this." He stated coldly making the girl flinch.

"Yui-chan is here? You must take me to her at once she may know where my brother is or at least have a way to contact Jurai." Ayeka suddenly demanded.

"My mother died ten years ago in an experiment. One I find myself trapped within because of her love for this world. Jurai will be notified of everything that happened here be sure of that as I am sending a full unedited report to the Emperor and my families. I suppose it was about time they learned of mother's fate and my existence. You acted most dishonorably Ayeka-san if the worst that comes from this is the loss of your ship you will be lucky."

Ayeka looked down with his words tears leaking from her eyes.

"You don't understand. . . . . I must find Yosho-kun and find out why he never came back to me."

"The person you seek is dead. Whether the body still walks and the soul lives on is of no concern that person you see him as is gone and will never be coming back. Let him go and set yourself free of the burden." Shinji spoke softly and started to walk again.

Ayeka grabbed his arm and spun him around her hand lashing out and slapping him. Shinji let her hand strike him and his head was turned to the side by the force.

"How dare you! I'll never give up looking for my Yosho-kun! You have no idea of my feelings or how much I love him!" Each sentenced was punctuated with a slap.

"What if when you find him you discovered he has changed? Are you willing to let him go if he is happy? Can you watch him love another or stand in front of his grave if he's dead and see his wife there beside him in the earth?"

"STOP IT! Just leave me alone!" Ayeka yelled shaking her head while crying and running into the house.

Shinji turned and discovered Kasuhito standing there. Instantly he lowered his head in shame before his birth father and long time guardian. Kasuhito observed his behavior and raised an eyebrow.

"Shinji-kun?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Masaki-san I've dishonored myself and your name in my actions and worse yet broken my promise. I beg for your forgiveness and whatever atonement I must endure for my acts of shame." Shinji stated in a serious and heavily mannered voice sounding like a sinner demanding absolution instead of a young man. Tears slid Shinji's eyes for the first time in many years.

"What do you mean Shinji-kun?" the elder Masaki asked rather unnerved by the boy's actions.

"I allowed myself to become angry with Ayeka-san and because of it I failed to stop Ryoko-san from destroying the **_Ryu-oh_**, when I could have attempted to by using the **_Yui-Oh_**. Because of my stupidity the secrets of Jurai could have fallen into the hands of any military organization. My actions endangered not only myself but the first and second crowned princesses as well as Tenchi-kun." He explained.

"And what about this promise?"

"You made me swear never to reveal the existence of Jurai to Tenchi-kun let alone his connection to the planet. It's my fault that his world has been changed I failed to keep my word and protect him from this truth. Tenchi-kun may never truly exist as a mere human ever again." By this point Shinji's voice had become dead with guilt and depression. A chronic reflex he had developed being an introvert.

The man once known as Yosho stared at his son through his glasses feeling a pang of sadness at the sight of such a young boy taking the responsibility for so much on his shoulders. Few knew this but after the death of Kiyone Shinji had almost single-handedly raised Tenchi, while Noboyuki dealt with his grief and the pair was away from the shrine. As Noboyuki developed his perverted tendencies Shinji had made sure to preserve his brother's innocence and then take care of the house so Noboyuki could work in peace at his job. In the end any failure of the household he took as his own because he was the one that had to keep things running smoothly. Though in the last two years life had finally calmed down and Shinji was able to let himself loose most of that sense it would always be there.

"Shinji-kun, follow me." Kasuhito ordered and started up the stairs for the shrine.

Shinji nodded numbly and followed behind him keeping his head down the entire way. He was prepared to be yelled at and punished for his misdeeds because he deserved them. Kasuhito could very well disown and dismiss him like Gendo had and he would abide by it. There was even a chance if the man asked Shinji would commit ritual suicide.

The pair entered the Shrine keeper's home and Shinji was told to sit, which he obeyed immediately and stared at the table. Time dragged on for him and silence reigned before Kasuhito set a cup filled with steaming hot tea in front of him. Shinji blinked and looked up watching his father sit down across from him with his own cup.

"Shinji-kun, how old are you?" Kasuhito finally asked breaking the silence between them.

"Fourteen, Masaki-san you know that." Shinji answered.

"Correct you are fourteen years old and yet you act as if you're fourteen hundred. Shinji-kun you must be softer in your recriminations because you lack experience and will make mistakes. When I was your age do you honestly believe I knew how to do anything? I caused more trouble with Yui-chan then you could imagine but I learned from my mistakes and grew as a person. Incredible burdens have been placed on you do not allow yourself to crumble because of one mistake."

"Inexperience is no excuse for breaking my word and endangering so much. I have to be held accountable for my action."

"All you are guilty of is being young and reckless! You keep your word to me by not telling Tenchi-kun and protecting him. My son you cannot blame yourself for things out of your control you can simply participate and fulfill your role in things. For many years you have made sure things ran smoothly for Tenchi-kun to the point of only being a child in his presence. If you demand to pay a price for things then let it be this. Live your life without regret and always move forward, make mistakes and learn from them and never betray yourself. I think you have deserved to be a child for just this once. All I ask of you is one time you call me. . . . . . Father" he spoke and advised the young man.

Shinji sipped his tea and considered the elder man's words. It was true he had never opened up around others and only ever played childhood games with his brother. In a way he was just like Ayeka caught in a world of manners and etiquette clinging to the one thing capable of making him more then that person.

'_I had started coming out of my ways with Kiyone-san but after she passed on I found that I couldn't be a child unless it was around Tenchi-kun and in effect I buried myself again finding a purpose in taking care of the mundane affairs. Oh well here I go again having an inner life changing monologue because of something he said. Stupid old man just has to shatter my nicely built emotional walls and self-preservation mechanism.'_

"I will be returning to Tokyo-3 later today. . . . . .Father" the word was side low and it sounded odd to Shinji but for this once he'd indulge the shrine keeper and Juraian prince.

"Then tell an old shrine keeper about your busy adventures as a protector of the world."

Shinji smiled.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

Shinji appeared around the corner from his Stepfather's office with a devilish smile. He'd made sure to pick a spot unseen by the security cameras just so he could have a little fun with everyone. Walking around the corner calmly he strolled towards the Commander's office doors his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the hallway rather quickly.

Stopping at the double doors he raised his fist and struck the surface three times announcing his presence to whoever was gathered inside. Shinji knew more then one person was in there he could hear voices though it was muffled by the sound proofing.

"Enter" came the ominous voice of Gendo Ikari.

'_Time for my new favorite hobby try and tick Rokubungi-san off to the point he kills himself.'_

Pushing the doors open he entered the darkly lit room his eyes observed the design placed onto the floor and the ceiling. The only true furniture in the room was a large desk and chair. Shinji observed the room was occupied by Gendo, who sat behind the desk and Kozou Fuyutsuki who stood at his side like a fixture. Misato, Ritsuko, Rei, and the three bridge technicians he had yet to meet were also scattered around the rooms seemingly in a meeting. He caught Rei's eyes for a moment sending a silent message with his own that he would explain things later.

"Hello everyone, am I interrupting something?" He greeted with his stoic face though inside he was laughing.

"Shinji-kun, where have you been?" Misato demanded before anyone else could speak up.

"I explained that already Misato-san. Someone I care for was in trouble and called me for help so I went to help them and then slept at their place when I saw the late hour. I apologize for being so long though but due to the incident with the meteor hitting the Great Seto Bridge all the train's I could use were shut down so it took longer. I assume since no one tried to call me no Angels attacked or won since we are all still here." He answered.

"Just what do you know of the incident last night Pilot?" Gendo asked from behind glove covered hands.

"Nothing much just what I saw on the news and read in a newspaper on my way back." Shinji replied.

"Everyone back to your posts I wish to have a word alone with the Third Child." The commander ordered and the room was emptied within seconds leaving the pair and Fuyutsuki.

"Tell me the truth about your involvement in the incident last night." Gendo demanded glaring at his supposed son.

"Truth is a funny word Rokubungi-san easily corrupted and twisted with a situation. You know the truth now all you need do is accept it." He replied with a look of ice.

"Where were you?"

"I think you already know that but sadly can't prove it. You and I sadly for the time being must put up with one another to protect the planet Mother loved but that doesn't mean afterwards you and I will ever meet again and I have a life already. If there is nothing else I would like to go home and rest after everything."

"Pilot Ikari for abandoning your post you are restricted to Nerv and Captain Katsuragi's apartment the only exception is school. Am I understood?" Gendo ordered.

"Yes Sir but if they need my help I will go to them. I know the same things as you do Rokubungi-san and can plan accordingly."

"Dismissed" Shinji turned and simply walked away from the seemingly calm man but even he could tell Gendo was steaming. He made it out the doors and immediately dissolved into laughter.

'_Oh it was worth nearly blowing everything just to see him nearly lose it like that.' _Shinji thought his laughter ringing in the halls and all the way home.

"I want him watched Fuyutsuki he is a danger to the scenario and he knows it no less."

"I'll have it arranged Ikari-san."

* * *

Please Read and Review

Till Next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Land of stars,

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Tenchi Muyo. All rights belong to their creators. Distribution rights for the anime or manga belong to publishers and distributors. So please don't sue.

Author Note 1: This is my first attempt at a NGE story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: I will be posting the prologue/chapter one without a beta's assistance so if anyone wants the job please tell me in the review.

Author note 3: This story just sort of came to me and I have no idea where it will lead but I enjoy it when my readers tell me where they think it is going so I can make them happy. This will be very AU at points and please let me know about pairing ideas if any. Despite the summary this is a Shinji main character story.

* * *

Summary: Two families joined together and formed a new family. She was the result of that blood and when he left her she chased after him. Yui found her prince but only after she had found a husband. A child of Jurai was born though after but one night. She will leave him a terrible and beautiful gift and only he can use them.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Legacy

Chapter Four: Land of stars, approaching doom.

In space a massive battleship moves forward its destination seemingly a galaxy in the shape of a spiral. The ship is gray and metallic lacking the liveliness of a Juraian Treeship but seeming just as deadly. Galactic records indicate that this is the **_Soja_** a ship owned by the eternally-wanted criminal Kagato.

Standing in the ships way were several small rectangular ships with four to five engines at their rear section and branded with the crest of the Galaxy Police, which was a law enforcement and military organization working within the Galactic Union. The ships were dwarfed in size by the mighty **_Soja _**but held their ground.

Inside the lead ship sitting at a counsel was a man with tanned skin and longish ears baring a slight point to them. He was dressed in a blue sleeveless uniform jacket and pants with a blue uniform hat resting on his head. Under the jacket he seemed to wear a simple black shirt and his eyes were focused on the screen showing the approaching enemy vessel.

"This is White rock, all ships lock-on to target." He ordered.

"_**Roger White Rock, all ships standing by." **_

"All ships prepare for volley, FIRE!"

The roar of missiles filled the empty void of space as the deadly projectiles rocketed from numerous positions closely followed by bright beams of energy streaking from cannons. Impacts were observed yet none of their fire touched the hull of the vessel instead they slammed against a shield harmlessly dissipating.

"All ships retreat!" but the order came too late as the **_Soja_** retaliated with its own energy weapons cutting through the Galaxy Police ranks like a hot knife through butter.

Even as death collected the fallen souls **_Soja_** continued forward ever silent except for the slight thunder of its engines.

Drawing ever closer to the Milky way Galaxy and Earth. . . . . .

_**

* * *

Jurai**_

First crowned Queen of Jurai Funaho Masaki rubbed her temples forcing back the headache building behind her eyes. Being in charge of Juraian intelligence and security was a job she thoroughly enjoyed and found fulfilling but sometimes it just wasn't worth it.

Case in point being the file she was currently going over. It was a report that had been sent from Earth her former homeworld detailing a very messy incident involving Princess Ayeka and the space pirate Ryoko. An attachment to the report held an even larger cache of information involving one Shinji Ikari-Masaki. Unbeknownst to the young man his mother had left orders to transmit a message she recorded should he ever contact Jurai in any way.

'_It seems in the end you defied us all once again and found your Prince Yui-chan.' _she thought with a sad smile but not shedding a tear, Funaho would grieve privately.

Elsewhere the parent's of Yui Ikari grieved along with their family, which included also those left who bore the name Amaki and Tatsuki. A time for mourning had come, yet also they understood waiting for them on Earth was a child of their blood.

A child who had been without them for far too long. . . . . .

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

Shinji Ikari-Masaki sighed as he finished undressing in the male changing rooms. Doctor Akagi had insisted he wear a plugsuit instead of his normal clothing and so he was stuck with no alternative. Unwrapping the package he slowly began slipping into the outfit. Once finished he depressed a button on the right wrist and felt the suit contract sharply becoming a second skin against his body. Turning he looked into a mirror to gaze at his form wrapped in the plugsuit.

The chest area is white and built like armor with a black _"01"_ printed in the center and covers also his neck and shoulders. Black ran down the sides stopping at about the knee it also was down the arms until it reached the elbow and continued down to the wrist, while the back of the arm was purple from the elbow down along with the wrists and hands. Finally the torso was dark purple designed to mimic the appearance of Unit-01's.

'_Men were not meant to wear such skin tight things unless they are ninja. I much prefer seeing certain females in. . . . . . . . . Damn it I've spent too much time around Noboyuki-san.' _He thought before shaking his head and picking up the Ikari-ken then walking out.

'_It's almost that time of year again, when we would go to the hot springs inn and yet I remain here. I need to speak to Rei-san tomorrow during school as well perhaps there is a way to work out getting to go.'_

_**

* * *

School**_

Shinji stood on the school's roof letting the wind run through his hair and blow around his uniform. Rei stood a little bit behind him and on his right looking out at the horizon her arm released from its sling. The pair as always had been early from their different places of residence and once more found themselves standing here.

"I want to thank you for not informing Rokubungi-san of the secrets I shared with you." Shinji suddenly spoke up.

"I have yet to conclude my investigation." She simply responded.

"Things have become complicated Ayanami-san."

"Please explain what you mean Pilot Ikari." Rei requested.

"You're going to have to choose very soon Rei-san because Jurai will be coming of that I have no doubt. Are you a tool of the Commander or your own person Rei Ayanami born of the Ikari line and baring blood ties to the Amaki and Tatsuki? A descendant of the first emperor of Jurai not just the key to whatever Rokubungi-san is hoping to achieve." After those words he went on to describe the truth of his encounter with Ryoko and later Ayeka. Though no one could see it Rei felt her lips twitch upwards in a barely perceivable smile.

Shinji turned hearing the bell and started for the door his hands resting behind his head.

Rei stood watching him go letting his words filter through her mind. She had more then enough evidence now to go to the Commander but yet again found herself hesitating. Random and chaotic elements were interfering with her purpose and she frowned, realizing that a part of her was receptive to the ideas of the Third. She found his presence calming and the possibility's he offered her appealing.

'_I. . . . . Do not know what to do' _Rei thought in confusion before following Shinji's course back to class.

The class rose bowed and sat as the teacher entered and at this point Shinji tuned him out in favor of typing on the computer attached to his desk. All of the class had returned and none of them particularly interested the young man except for one that had forgone the uniform in favor of a track suit and had dark brown eyes with black hair. Jocks as a rule were to be watched in his experience because they had the annoying habit of picking on him or had when he had been in all his other schools.

'_I wonder if the **Yui-Oh** could uplink galactic cable to this computer or maybe to the apartment. I know Amaki has it and tries to hide it because I only said they could hack Earth-based satellites not that I mind considering it's her one addiction. I just wonder what the Galaxy is watching and if it holds a candle to what I like or worse is better then my beloved Manga.'_ Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by a message appearing on his screen.

_**Are you the Pilot?**_

Shinji allowed a smirk to grace his face that would be more at home on his stepfather then himself.

_**What do you mean?**_

_**Are you the Pilot Y/N?**_

**_Aida-san you should be more careful._**

He heard the glasses wearing young man let out a little gasp before typing a reply.

_**ARE YOU THE PILOT Y/N?**_

_**Yes**_

The sound of chairs scraping nearly deafened him as almost every eye in the classroom turned to look at him. Shinji noted most of those looks were of admiration or surprise but one was filled with malice and barely restrained anger. The teacher never noticed as he continued lecturing about life before **_Second Impact._**

'_Whoops did I just reveal Top Secret information? Rokubungi-san will be quite cross with this.' _Shinji thought innocently before chuckling quietly to himself.

Eventually the bell rang signaling the end of class and Shinji rose walking out of the room. Heading towards the school's entrance he was acutely aware of the people watching him and whispering to one another as he passed.

'_I wonder if this is similar to the reaction on Jurai about my report. It feels like I'm being evaluated and stripped by their eyes. I hate this, why must people feel a need to place attention on me.' _

So caught up in his thoughts and the need to shy away from the stares he didn't feel the mass of barely contained rage approach him from behind until it was too late. He felt a hand grab his shoulder halting his forward movement and was suddenly spun around a fist impacting with his face a second later. Shinji fell back onto the hard floor of the school with blood flowing from his mouth.

"Sorry kid but someone's got to pay for what happened to my sister." Spoke his assailant the track suited boy he noticed from before. Shinji realized two things at that moment, one he had been right about the jock theory carrying over, and two that punch hadn't hurt as much as he recalled the last beating a jock gave him. He should have realized that being roughly the same age that Shinji now lacked the size and experience handicap his former tormentors had on him.

Shinji slowly climbed to his feet not bothering to wipe the trail of crimson flowing down from his lips.

"You shouldn't attack a person without a just cause." He advised.

"Because you didn't do your job right my sister got hurt!" The athlete accused and took a swing at the boy only for him to dodge.

"What do you mean?"

"While you were out having your joy ride my sister got injured she's in the hospital because you couldn't do anything right! Everyone might think your some hero but wait till they get hurt because of you!" The boy explained and this time Shinji did not dodge the punch the collided with his jaw.

"Toji-kun, man he's had enough and you can't blame him considering he saved all our lives." The glasses wearing boy said trying to calm the now identified boy down.

"That doesn't excuse what he did Kensuke-kun" Toji replied lifted Shinji up by the collar of his shirt.

The Third Child refused to fight back or even allow a shield to protect him in his mind he was replaying the words he had spoken to Kasuhito after the incident with **_Ryu-Oh_**. Before the beating could continue sirens began blaring throughout the city warning of an Angel attack.

"Ikari-kun we must report in." all three boys spotted Ayanami approach them and Shinji pushed himself out of the boy's hands and turned walking away.

Rei fell into step beside him and stopped when he suddenly did his head turning to regard Toji.

"I am deeply sorry for what happened to your sister. It was not my intention for anyone to get hurt but she would have been alright if you had gotten her to the shelters. Do not blame me for your on ineptitude as a big brother. I will atone though for my mistake. Come Rei-san we must go." With those words he continued ahead.

"This is the first time you did not call me Pilot Ayanami-san." Shinji commented as they got out of earshot.

"Is it not appropriate to call a friend by a more familiar term?" she asked blinking at him.

"It is I was just commenting that you seem to have warmed up to the idea of you and I being close." He replied.

"I have not noticed a significant increase in my temperature in reference to you being your friend."

"I mean you seem to be opening up to the prospect and becoming closer to me Rei-san."

"I believe I understand your meaning now."

"So then we are friends Rei-san?"

"Yes." She simply replied.

"I have yet to decide on the issues you raised with me. I find myself very confused." Rei suddenly voiced.

"Take your time and consider it carefully I will not pressure you."

"We should hurry."

"Maybe take a short-cut?"

"What do you mean Ikari-kun?"

"Watch and see" both suddenly vanished and would reappear in front of Nerv a second later transported by the **_Yui-Oh_**.

_**

* * *

Jurai**_

Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai also known as "The Devil Princess" watched the screen before her with an odd smile. Those who knew the green haired noble understood just how kind she could be but also the short temper that lurked just beyond her blue eyes.

Scrolling along one side of the screen was a complete and uncensored copy of the report sent by Lord Shinji Ikari-Masaki. Next to the flowing text was a picture of the young man and in the corner was an image of his ship the **_Yui-Oh_**.

'_Now what am I to do about you Shinji-kun?'_ She thought to herself and reading more of the report and letting out a beautiful laugh startling a servant in the room. Lady Seto only used that laugh when she was preparing to meddle in someone's life, or arrange a marriage. In some cases it was both. The servant could only feel pity for whoever had caught the Lady's attention now.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

"JSDF tank divisions have all been destroyed by the Angel." Makoto announced pushing his glasses up.

"U.N. forces are all in retreat." Shigeru continued.

"Target has passed Point-D defenses and is now inside the city Captain." Maya finished the screen showing the relative location of the fourth Angel on a map.

"How annoying, why can't they just admit they're not equipped to handle this instead of being such idiots? Is Unit-01 prepared to launch?" Misato asked with her arms crossed watching the main screen.

"All systems green and Pilot Ikari is waiting for orders" Maya answered.

"Shinji-Kun, how are you feeling?" She asked as the monitor showed the interior of the entry plug.

"**_I'll destroy that devil for the people it has come to hurt. Nothing else matters as long as it suffers."_** He replied with venom his mind thinking back to Toji and his words.

Misato nodded with a small smile as the screen closed. Secretly she was glad for that outburst as it would help her get the vengeance she desired for the death of her Father.

"JSDF is in full retreat they're asking that we deploy our Eva." Shigeru announced.

"They are annoying like that aren't they? I was going to send Shinji-kun out even if they hadn't asked."

"They just want to feel important." Makoto spoke up.

"Synch ratio holding at 95, we are now ready to launch." Maya stated.

"LAUNCH EVA!" Misato yelled and the purple behemoth was sent rocketing towards ground level.

_**

* * *

Tokyo-3**_

Evangelion Unit-01 came to a halt at street level and stepped out of the entry shoot a building next to him slid open revealing a weapon cache. Inside was a huge dark gray assault rifle along with several clips for the gun. Reaching with the right the Eva brought the weapon up holding it in a two-handed stance aiming for the target mimicking what Dr Akagi had drilled into his mind during training.

The Fourth Angel unlike its predecessor wasn't humanoid at all. Instead it appeared to be an Insect-worm with red eyes. Shinji depressed the trigger sending a burst of fire from the pellet riffle causing smoke to rise and obscure his vision.

Through the smokescreen a pair of tentacle whips lashed out towards him and cut his rifle in two. Shinji moved back dodging the next forward assault by the Angel and moving away quickly.

"**_Shinji-kun we're sending up another rifle retreat to area C-6." _**Ritsuko ordered over the com link.

A new building slid open and the Eva reached for the rifle.

"**_Shinji-Kun Look OUT!"_** Misato called out in warning.

The Angel's whips lashed out cutting the building into pieces along with the unit's umbilical cable. Shinji heard a loud beep and suddenly a clock appeared counting down from five minutes.

Shinji suddenly screamed as a tentacle wrapped around the Eva's ankle and sent searing pain through him due to the feedback. He felt himself being lifted and then He and Unit-01 were launched towards a grassy hill at the last second he spotted two figures on the hill and his eyes widened.

Toji Suzuhara & Kensuke Aida braced themselves for the impact of the incoming purple Mech only to never feel it happen. Opening their eyes they noticed a massive purple finger on both sides of them and the eyes of the Eva staring down at them.

"**_Shinji-kun get out fo there the Angel's approaching."_** Misato called again through the com.

Shinji turned bringing the Unit's hands up and catching the incoming tentacle whips holding them in place. Pain lanced through his hands and then his arms making him shut his eyes through the horrible feeling.

"Misato-san. . . . . There are two civilians behind me. . . . . .If I move they will be injured. . . . . .I cannot allow that." He was to able push out through the pain.

"_**Let them into the plug"**_

Shinji felt the plug slid out and the connection to the Eva flow away leaving him in darkness. Reaching out to it with his Juraian energy and the other energy in his body he felt a comforting presence wrap around him offering him strength.

'_Thank you Mother.'_ He thought.

Toji and Kensuke watched a metal cylinder slide out from the machines head ad suddenly stream of red water spray outward from it. Both were shaken out of their reverie when a female voice came from a speaker mounted on the plug.

"_**GET INSIDE NOW!"**_

The dynamic duo blinked before following the order as fast as they could, not desiring to anger whoever had spoken. A hatch slid open for them and suddenly they found themselves waist deep in the same liquid that had sprayed out.

"My Camera!" Kensuke exclaimed knowing he would lose the footage he had of the fight.

The plug suddenly jerked as it retreated back into the Eva and filled back up with LCL completely ruining said camera. The world around them exploded with a rainbow of colors before the display appeared showing the fourth Angel ahead of them.

With a cry of rage Shinji hurled the angel away from him.

"**_Shinji-kun, fall back to D-3 for retrieval." _**Misato ordered.

Instead Unit-01 rose and began moving towards the Angel. Shinji depressed a button and drew the progressive knife from its shoulder holster his eyes locked on the enemy.

"Hey that chick said to retreat New Kid." Toji stated with a little fear.

"Be quiet and stay back." Shinji responded coldly.

"_**Pilot Ikari, this is a Direct order RETREAT."**_

Shinji simply continued forward.

"_**PILOT IKARI!"**_

"NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME!" He shouted and charged the Angel.

Shinji felt his skin rip and blood flow as the whips ripped at the quickly advancing Mech. Pain blossomed all across his body but he ignored it focused only on the crimson core of the Fourth Angel. The tentacles wrapped around Unit-01 trying to halt it or push it back but it kept coming ripping free of them making the Angel screech in pain.

The blade in his hand was halted by the orange hexagons of an A.T field but he kept pushing forward his lisp curling into a snarl. Rage was building up inside of him even as he heard Maya countdown the final moments until power would cease.

"I AM SHINJI IKARI-MASKI JURAI AND I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE ELSE TO SUFFER OTHER THEN MYSELF SO JUST DIE!" he screamed and felt the field collapse his blade entering the core and forcing him to push harder.

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

Shinji felt the blade finally silence his enemy just as the lights dimmed and the Eva lost all power. He brought his knee's up to his chest and shut his eyes against the pain both physical and mental flowing through him. He refused to cry out and admit weakness not with those two here and with all of Nerv watching him.

The son of Yui and Yosho never felt more alone in his life then right this moment.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

Shinji sat quietly waiting for the inevitable and for once feeling no apprehension. He'd passed Toji and Kensuke in the halls and they looked fearful after meeting Misato. A sure sign he deduced that the purple haired Captain would not look at him favorably.

"I'm disappointed in you Shinji-kun. Not only did you disobey a direct order but you put yourself and those two boys in grave danger not to mention the rest of the world had you not succeeded." Misato said once she had sat down in front of him.

"My purpose at Nerv is to destroy the Angels and protect the people of this city and world. How many people would die if I ran away today? How many died before you let me fight? I'm expendable even though no one else can use my Eva it doesn't mean there aren't others who can and will take my place. My life has no meaning to this world and if I faded away even in battle no one would miss me. I don't think even Tenchi-kun and Masaki-san would shed tears for long. You wish me to be a solider Misato-san this means I must use my life even at the cost of losing to protect the whole. That is what I will do." Shinji replied in a long speech though depression and sadness was clear in it.

"If that's how you intend to think. Then maybe you shouldn't be here Shinji-kun. We don't need people who can't follow orders or have a suicidal frame of mind when they pilot." Misato said staring at the young man baring such a heavy burden.

"Even if I desired to go he wouldn't allow it. In the end I am nothing but a tool for him and for you. Do not try and be my Mother Misato-san she died for this foolish war and your attempts to be caring do not befit an officer during wartime. You can't be my friend or my parent because caring for me will make your judgments bias. I am nothing more then a tool and sooner or later I will break and be cast aside. I'd rather you not be attached to me and end up grieving."

'_Is this the cost of my vengeance? Do we really have a right to turn a child into this? I have to help him no matter how much he doesn't want it.' _Misato thought watching him.

"I'm sorry Misato-san it is just I am having a hard time dealing with something. I caused people to be hurt even if I was just trying to protect them. Because of my ineptitude someone maybe more then just one might die." Shinji suddenly explained.

"That isn't getting you off the hook mister." Misato then went into the chewing out of a lifetime against the young pilot.

'_Here I go again with depression. I seriously need a vacation from my life.' _Shinji thought while nodding randomly to things Misato said, while mentally tuning her out.

_**

* * *

Katsuragi/Ikari-Masaki Residence**_

'_Would anyone miss me if I vanished? Is this just the ramblings of my own recriminations or have I stumbled upon something bigger? I have never been very good at self-diagnosis but this more or less seems to be my usual behavior for both taking the blame of all failures and then blowing it completely out of proportion. Also it seems the more exposure to the A.T. fields I have the more that energy is evolving with my Juraian energy and powers. It won't be long now until I finally get the answer to your experiment mother.' _Shinji thought as he laid in bed that night his hands resting behind his head.

He was disturbed by the sound of his mobile ringing and deftly reached out with his right hand for it. Once he had a firm grasp on the device he clicked the call on and brought the device to his ear.

"I've been gone two days at most what kind of trouble could you possibly get in that fast Tenchi-kun?" Shinji spoke before the other party could greet him.

"**_Ikari-san you should not be so rude to Lord Tenchi he is after all your brother." _**Spoke the cultured female voice of princess Ayeka.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your voice Ayeka-san?" Shinji asked not commenting on the Lord Tenchi thing.

"Ah, oh yes Kasuhito-san asked me to call and find out if you will be joining the rest of us on a trip to some sort of Inn." She responded.

"When are we leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow I believe."

"Alright, tell Masaki-san if I can I shall be there tomorrow morning or late tonight. Ayeka-san is the house taken care of I worry for all of you without myself there to make sure everything runs smoothly." Shinji suddenly asked.

"Everything is fine Ikari-san; Sasami-chan has been handling a lot of the normal duties Lord Tenchi said you usually handled." Ayeka answered with a smile at the young man's worry for them.

"I will have to show her some of my Ikari family recipes then. Thank you Ayeka-chan and goodnight." He hung up with a slight blush with his slip of the tongue.

'_Stupid, stupid Shinji what the heck did you think you were doing. Damn it all talk about mixed signals I think I am losing my freaking mind. Oh well, time to go make a deal with the human devil.'_ He thought shaking his head and getting up.

"Misato-san I am going to Nerv." He called out heading towards the door only to find his guardian no where in sight. Looking in the kitchen he found a note addressed to him.

"Gone drinking? Why does anything this woman does not surprise me anymore?" Shinji said with a sigh putting his shoes on and exiting the apartment.

_**

* * *

Tokyo-3**_

Shinji walked the quiet streets making his way slowly towards Nerv his mind going back over the information from his Mother's notes. He knew nothing of his Father's current scenario and he doubted it ran along the same lines as SEELE, though he didn't have much information on their agenda as well. The fact was everyone though was being lied to about just what rested in the Geofront. Adam, the first Angel and giant of light behind **_Second Impact _**was not what they protected. Instead it was he Second Angel Lilith that rested in the depths of Nerv.

The young Juraian suddenly bumped into someone clearly taller then him and took a step back bowing in apology. When he looked up he found his eyes staring at a group of scruffy looking punks in their early twenties smiling at him.

"I apologize my mind was elsewhere and I wasn't looking where I was going." Shinji spoke his right hand grasping the Ikari-ken inside his pocket for courage.

"No problem kid but now you gotta pay the toll for entering our territory" the lead punk spoke making the others chuckle and Shinji simply raise an eyebrow.

"Hand over your wallet kid or else we'll get rough with ya. Don't want us to mark up that pretty face of yours do you?" He stated a second later flashing a switchblade knife at him.

"No, now please leave me along I don't have enough money to make this worth your while and if you assault me Section Two security will be forced to step in." He replied.

"Hey boss listen to this little punk disrespect you. We should cut him into little pieces and mail him back to his parents." A rat faced member of the little gang spoke up.

"Yeah then go see his Mama and give it to her good." Another husky punk spoke not noticing Shinji narrow his eyes. The leader however did notice and his smile grew.

"Oh, don't like people talking about your mommy? What are you going to do about it kid?"

Shinji was prepared to expand his Juraian energy and severely injure these men but was halted as several men walked up behind him. Each was dressed in a black suit with hidden guns and a small earpiece they oozed intimidation from every pore.

"Pilot Ikari is there a problem here?" The lead agent asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was on my way to Nerv to have a word with Commander Ikari and these gentlemen decided to delay me." He replied simply.

"We have a car waiting and the Commander has requested you join him for dinner in either case." The agent stated and Shinji turned walking away spotting several of the Agents remaining behind.

Shinji doubted those punks would ever be heard from again.

_**

* * *

Restaurant**_

Gendo Ikari formally Rokubungi was not the type of person who often ate in sight of the public or with others but tonight seemed to be one such exception to that rule. The reason for this was his son and only living family member, who would be joining him and his guests any moment.

To his right sat Sub-commander Fuyutsuki dressed in a gray suit and black tie taking a drink of water as they waited. To the left dressed in the standard girl's school uniform sat Rei her face set in its usual unemotional fashion, though it was easy to tell that the noise and amount of people were wearing on her nerves.

All three sets of eyes turned as a waiter approached the final member of their party in tow. Shinji was dressed elaborately yet comfortably in a black long sleeved Chinese style shirt and black dress paints with black shoes. Though the outfit was simple the white buttons and trim along with his hair and eyes made the young man appear like royalty as he joined them. Rei was hard pressed to not rise and bow after she had read up on Juraian customs and the almost noble-like presence of Shinji.

"Good evening, Rokubungi-san, Fuyutsuki-san, and Rei-san." He greeted them each in turn as he took a seat.

"I was surprised by your request Rokubungi-san considering the animosity between us and your obvious dislike of social settings. It has saved me a trip to Nerv however." Shinji continued staring down the man directly across from him.

"So I was informed, what is it you want?" The man replied.

"I am requesting to leave the city for a time of no more then four days and no less then two." He responded.

"Denied" Gendo simply answered.

Neither Ikari male backed down it seemed and simply stared at one another with cold calculations. Fuyutsuki could almost see the sparks flying from the battle of wills. Rei fidgeted a little under the table unused to such a hostile atmosphere.

"Ramiel will not appear within the projected timeframe and if it does I can be back at Nerv within three seconds." Shinji stated startling Fuyutsuki with his knowledge but the commander remained calm.

"Three seconds could be all the time it needs." Gendo rebutted.

"Unlikely at best, while the scrolls hold details they are also very vague in regards to the Angels but I am confident in any case. Considering the sheer amount of barriers and weapons between it and Lilith I believe there would be adequate time for me to change and board the Evangelion."

"How do you know these things Shinji-san?" Kozou finally had to ask after ordering a stiff drink.

"Because my mother was smart enough to not believe in either of you. Though I suppose she would be most disappointed in you Fuyutsuki-san. Anything Rokubungi-san did can simply be called grief. You on the other hand dirty your hands in the same manner as he does. I know everything Mother did before she died and the more time I spend around you and Nerv the quicker I piece everything together."

"What is it you plan to do with this knowledge?" Gendo suddenly asked his own genius mind already working out possible threats to his scenario and counter measures.

The conversation died as they ordered and Shinji sat sipping a cup of tea he had ordered to drink.

"For now I will do nothing but continue to fight and destroy the Angels. My only goal is to protect the Earth in honor of my mother. The problem is I also have a life separate from this duty and while I have the means I will not give up living it."

"Then I have your loyalty for what lays ahead?"

"You lost my loyalty ten years ago on platform 3-10 of the then Japan rails station in Tokyo-2. If you had chosen to be a man or parent then yes you would have it. I would be like Ayanami-san most likely no offense to you Rei-san. You and I share a common goal and enemy nothing more I will follow orders but do not expect more from me. The Child that called you father died with your wife. Now Sir will you please reconsider my request or do I simply run away?"

The Supreme Commander of Nerv watched his Son or the one he thought was his son with a cool eye hidden behind sunglasses. That nagging voice returned reminding him that no one but he was to blame for the person sitting across from him.

"You will take Ayanami and Captain Katsuragi with you. These are my terms or else you can be placed under arrest and only allowed out to fight the Angels."

"I will consent to Ayanami-san but not Misato-san."

"This is not a negotiation."

"Misato-san will be needed here and it is after all her choice to go or not."

"Very well it is her choice to go but if she decides too you will allow it Pilot."

'_It's like watching two bulls charge each other and I think this time Shinji-san has the bigger horns.' _Fuyutsuki thought watching the pair.

"Rei-san, please pack as we will be leaving tonight and I will come to get you." All he received was a nod from the blue haired girl.

**_

* * *

Katsuragi/Ikari-Masaki Residence_**

Shinji found Misato sitting on the couch when he walked in her body swaying from side to side. He was surprised that the woman was even still awake given her usual routine. Slipping his shoes off, he walked to her and gently slapped her across the face twice bringing her around as much as possible.

"Ow, quit it Shinji-kun." She mumbled.

"Misato-san I need to speak with you." He said shaking her a little and barely dodged her swatting hands.

"Lay-off Shinji-kun I waited up all this time for Shinji-kun thinking he ran away now let me get some sleep while you watch."

"Right" he muttered shaking his head and blinked when the he found himself suddenly eye to eye with his superior officer.

Both blinked at the other before Shinji found himself enveloped in a hug that would rival the bone-crushing strength of First queen Misaki. It was about this time he was praying for a crowbar or Angel attack.

"Shinji-kun your alright I thought you ran away because of what I said at Nerv earlier. I know I should've been here talking things out with you but I was stressed out and Rits-chan offered to buy me a drink." The woman babbled beginning to swing him from side to side.

"Misato-san. . . . . .I. . . . . .Cannot breathe. . . . . . . .Everything going. . . . . . . .Dark . . . . . . . Need Air." Shinji gasped out his face turning the same color as his Eva.

"Oh, sorry heh heh guess I don't know my own strength." She apologized letting him go with a nervous laugh.

"It is alright Misato-san. I did not run away I simply went to make a request of Rokubungi-san." Shinji explained taking deep breaths.

"What did he say?" the captain inquired.

"He agreed to allow me to join my family on a trip with the stipulation Rei-san come along as well as yourself if you wanted to." He answered.

"WHAT, but what if there's an Angel attack?"

"He seemed skeptical that there would be and if there is one we can be back at Nerv in less time then it would take to drive there from here."

"How do you figure that?"

"I will tell you if you plan to join Rei-san and I but only if you swear never to reveal my secrets. They are the secrets of my Family of my Mother and I cannot reveal them knowing they will be spoken of." Shinji told her lowering his eyes.

Misato looked at her young ward seriously contemplating her answer. If she were less drunk said thinking might have took longer and been more logical but it wasn't and after all Misato preferred to live dangerously and not look at the negative.

"Alright Shin-chan you have my word." Shinji narrowed his eyes at the nickname but nodded.

"You should hurry and pack then so we can go and get Rei-san. Pack for a few days at an Inn with hot springs." Misato blinked before grinning and running to her room.

Shinji had a bad feeling about this.

_**

* * *

Apartment 402**_

The blue Renault screeched to a halt and Shinji stumbled out of the passenger's side. He swore to himself never to allow a tipsy Misato to drive again as it was ten time worse then her normal driving skills. The pilot of Unit-01 watched the purple haired captain gather her two bags, which had surprised him as he expected far more luggage.

Making their way up through the dilapidated building they quickly reached number 402. Spying a huge amount of unchecked mail Shinji pressed the doorbell only for nothing to happen. Growling to himself about the sorry state of things he opened the unlocked door and walked forward.

'_This cannot be tolerated Rei-san is an Ikari and should have proper lodgings for her status.' _Shinji thought covering his mouth at the thick layer of dust covering her home. Mentally his cleaning senses were going off the chart.

"Rei-san, are you ready to go?" Misato called distracting herself from the sheer mess that could rival one of her own.

"Yes Captain." The crimson eyed girl answered from the main room a simple duffle bag sitting beside her.

"Ikari-kun, since the captain has accepted the invitation will we be using an alternate means of transport?" Rei asked.

"No, I've chosen to trust her with our secret one of them at least. I also have a gift for you when we arrive." Shinji answered.

"Is this wise?"

"Probably not but we will see how things play out." Rei found no reason to comment further after his answer.

"Ok you two what is going on?" Misato demanded after their byplay.

"Welcome to our world Captain." Rei spoke before the air distorted and all three vanished.

_**

* * *

Yui-Oh**_

The trio appeared with no incident. Both Juraian children seemingly unaffected, while Misato fought dizziness and to keep her stomach in its place. Rei lightly patted her on the back knowing how disorienting the first trip could be.

"What the hell was that and where are we?" Misato yelled once she was back under control her body less drunken it seemed.

"Long range teleportation and we're currently in orbit around the planet on my ship." Shinji responded with ease.

"WHAT!" She yelled much to Rei's displeasure.

"Captain Katsuragi Shinji-kun's explanation was quite clear. Please do not yell near my ear again it is unpleasant." Rei stated with as much annoyance as could be expected.

Shinji turned his attention to a floating monitor displaying a program that included a pair of penguins talking in an alien language. Stationed in front of it was Amaki giggling every so often.

"Having a fun evening Amaki?" He shouted causing the guardian to float higher in shock and emit a shriek whirling around to spot her Lord.

"Lord Shinji, what are you doing here and with guests? What penguins I don't see any penguins? I'm busted aren't I?" She rambled.

"Don't worry about it, I've known about your hook-up for a long time, just don't go beyond intergalactic cable piracy." He replied.

"That. . . . . . . Piece of drift wood. . . . . . . Actually talked and is. . . . . . . . Flying. . . . . . That's new." Misato breathed out stunned before falling back in a dead faint.

"Tatsuki" Shinji called the other log appearing at his side.

"Yes Lord Shinji?"

"You and Amaki take Misato-san and let her rest for a bit then wake her up and explain things I need to speak with Rei-san privately." He ordered and both vanished with the captain.

The now alone Duo began walking with Shinji leading. The walk was short and led to his bed chambers. Stepping inside he felt Rei follow and moved to a table with an ornate wooden box setting on it. The top was covered by the crest of the Ikari family.

Opening the box he removed two items and moved back to Rei. She noticed his eyes were neither cold nor warm simply impassive the eyes of a noble during ceremony.

"I present to you two items of great importance. They signify my acceptance of you and the trust I put into you. The first is a ring like I myself wear and when twisted will summon Juraian battle armor. The other item is a small device connected with the **_Yui-Oh_** that will allow you to interact with the ship and teleport here but only you." He spoke clearly and handed her the simple golden ring.

The second item unlike the device Sasami used while aboard her sisters ship was instead designed like hair clip. It was dark blue and made to look like a mass of ever growing vines. Leaning forward he placed it in her hair and smiled.

"Th-Thank you Shinji-kun" Rei stated unused to show affection of giving thanks.

"This is the second time today our relationship has jumped a notch. I do believe your growing attached to me Rei-chan." He joked seeing a small smile cross the girls face.

"Your presence, I find it strangely calming it is causing me great confusion as I have only ever known my purpose." She suddenly said.

"We will outlive that man by leaps and bounds Rei-chan. There are people that appear younger then Misato-san yet are as old as 10.000 years." Shinji replied and lay down on his bed.

"It is my fate to die and rejoin Lilith." She stated looking down.

"No it is the fate Rokubungi-san has decided for you. You can choose your own path Rei-chan even if he helped create you he does not rule you. The sins of the father do not pass to the children. Do you wish to follow the scenario he plots?"

"It is what I was made to do. I strangely feel cold and frightened though when I envision dying and fading into oblivion."

"Let me show you a better path then. I have stood where you have in his shadow but I escaped his plans for me. My Mother made sure I could live my life how I wished and now I wish to help you find your humanity and escape him. Will you allow me to help you Rei-chan?"

Rei was confused, more so then before and in a way she loved the state of confusion and chaos engulfing her. For the entirety of her life everything had been ordered and pristine leading only to her ultimate ending, yet now she had choices and someone willing to simply help her escape her fate. The blue haired girl could see herself in the dark haired boy. He was orderly and neat with a quick mind but no real sense of how to deal with social situations. It didn't mean losing herself and her way of life it just meant she chose her way of life.

"Shinji-kun, I have decided." She spoke drawing his attention.

"You think entirely too fast. It's like being around a female version of me all the time." He joked but listened intently.

'_It must run in the family like a genius line or something. I wonder then if the evil bastard gene would come from Rokubungi-san.' _He thought for a second.

"I will no longer be the commander's Doll." Rei announced to both herself and Shinji.

Before they could continue the sound of scream filled the entire ship and Misato burst through the thin curtains of his room jumping over the bed and Shinji. A second later Amaki and Tatsuki floated into the room their optics looking around.

"I take it Misato-san didn't like the news?" Shinji asked looking at the woman.

"No she took it fine Lord Shinji but then we were trying to explain to her the danger her drinking habits are doing to her. We even offered to remove the alcohol from her system and she kinda wigged out on us." Amaki explained in her normal tone.

"You screamed because they gave you the basics of an AA meeting?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"No one dares question the beauty of my beloved beer!" Misato defended making Shinji sweatdrop.

'_She and Noboyuki-san will get along well.'_

"Captain Katsuragi you seem to be taking this new development a little too well." Rei stated.

"No Rei-chan I am not taking it very well at all but right now I have to accept it. However all three of us will be talking about this while on vacation understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" both replied.

"Good now I need a beer."

"We should be leaving anyway so we can get some sleep before sunrise. Amaki, Tatsuki keep an eye on things for me please." Shinji stated and teleported the three away.

_**

* * *

Masaki Residence/Shrine**_

Dawn broke the peaceful countryside and brought a new day to the verdant area. Birds chirped and animals went about their daily routine. One animal in particular known as the Beer dinking hellcat or Misato Katsuragi rose from the spare futon in the guest room she shared the previous evening with Rei. Now for her to function normally she required the power of a mystical elixir known only as alcohol.

Stumbling around blurrily she slowly made her way down stairs dressed only in a pair of short shorts and a yellow tank top her hair a complete mess as always. On the first floor she was able to identify Rei sitting with others at the kitchen table. Moving towards the kitchen she opened the door only to be blasted back by the sound of two voices screaming.

"STAY OUT OF OUR KITCHEN!" one was male belonging to Shinji the other was that of young girl.

"But I need a drink." Misato whined and missed the Sake bottle that impacted her head from within the kitchen.

"Wow, aren't those two just a bit uptight I can understand Shinji-kun that's just how he is but Sasami-chan too?" Ryoko commented floating in the air cross-legged.

"I believe both have found common ground and do not wish people to interfere." Rei added.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHAWWWWWWWWWWW" everyone turned to watch Misato complete her morning ritual using the Sake and seemingly come to life.

"This woman seems even more ill-mannered then you Ryoko-san." Ayeka commented snidely.

"HEY!" both turned glares on the princess.

"I always thought my boys were special but now even Shinji-kun is bringing around female houseguests. Maybe I should try what they do." Noboyuki Mused.

"The car is all packed for tomorrow." Tenchi announced entering the house with Kasuhito and sitting at the table.

"Right on time then" Shinji spoke as he and Sasami brought various plates out for breakfast. Rei was given a vegetarian breakfast due to her numerous explanations, While everyone was treated to there favorite Earth foods curtsey of a grinning pair of Chef's.

Misato and everyone else took a moment to study both Shinji and Tenchi as they sat next to one another eating. Where Tenchi kept his hair short in the front Shinji preferred longer bangs. Both shared the same growing ponytail in the back though. Shinji ate slowly in a refined cultured way, while Tenchi ate normally. Youthful innocence and exuberance flowed around Tenchi. Intelligence and a serene sense of calm seemed to surround Shinji.

"Whoa you know you two could pass for twins." Misato commented.

"Thank you." They replied together causing everyone to blink and forcing them into laughter.

"This is nothing, when they were kids and you couldn't tell the difference except for the eyes I constantly wondered if Tenchi-kun actually went to school or sent Shinji-kun." Noboyuki stated before eating more of his rice.

"Ikari-san, if you don't mind me asking I understand you live here and always have but if Yui-chan was your mother who is your Father?" Ayeka asked.

The sound of Shinji setting his food down was easily heard in the quiet and everyone watched him rise.

"I've lost my appetite." He muttered lamely before walking outside.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"Shinji-kun was abandoned by his Father ten years ago. It's a sensitive issue for him." Tenchi supplied.

"You are wrong." All eyes turned to see Kasuhito lower his tea cup.

"Grandpa?" Tenchi asked confused by the elder's words.

"Gendo Rokubungi is not Shinji-kun's biological father. He learned this because of information left to him by his Mother. He still bares the scars though of that man's scorn." Kasuhito explained.

"Do you know who his father is then?" Sasami inquired.

"Yes but all I can say is like Tenchi-kun, Shinji-kun is a direct descendant of Yosho."

Ayeka slowly rose with a sigh and moved to follow the young man's path outside. Rei felt a slight pang of jealousy for a moment and was confused as to where it came from.

"So Misato-san, how are you adjusting to all of this?" Kasuhito asked breaking the silence.

"Oh I'm fine I mean if the Angels are aliens why can't there be other types and it doesn't change who a person is. Though I plan to get the whole story from Shinji-kun then probably have a mental breakdown." Misato responded with a smile, while taking another deep drink of Sake.

"Now this woman I like!" Ryoko declared floating down beside her.

"Hey what's that cute accessory on your dress?" Misato asked leaning closer to the cyan haired woman and tugging on said accessory.

Ryoko's eyes suddenly widened and her body bobbed up and down as the purple haired captain tugged on her tail.

"LET GO OF THAT! IT'S NO ACCESSORY ITS MY FREAKING TAIL!" she screamed in anger and pain cradling the furry appendage.

"You have a tail?"

"Yes, I have a tail a very sensitive tail that you almost pulled out of my back."

"HOW CUTE!" Misato spoke loudly and Sasami was instantly reminded of her mother.

_**

* * *

Outside**_

Ayeka watched Shinji from behind a tree as he trained in the same clearing she had first seen Tenchi train in. Once more she could see her lost brother in the movements of a young man. However unlike Tenchi, Shinji did not use a bokken instead he moved around the wooden pegs with the Ikari-ken. The dark blue blade of light and energy was being swung expertly in his hands, though she could see the flaws that represented his still maturing skills as a swordsman.

Shinji stopped his graceful dance and closed his eyes, while bringing his sword up so the blade was pointing skyward. A serene and contented look filled his features showing that more lay beyond his usually cold and indifferent stature. He let the energy blade slip away and placed the hilt into his pocket before walking away.

The first crowned princess of Jurai quickly gave chase as quietly as she could. Following the young Juraian up the stone stairs leading to the shrine, then down a path concealed to the side of the grounds. A barely used road led upwards through the tree's and brushed and she found herself more then once wincing as she got scratched by a branch.

Ayeka pushed one final branch away and shielded her eyes by the assault of sunshine. She let out a small gasp as she took in the surroundings.

Before her was a grassy area filled with flowers and stopping at a ledge that overlooked the entire valley. Shinji was standing there at the edge his right hand slipping the rubber band off, which released his hair and let it blow slightly in the breeze. Leaves were stirred up from below him rising to swirl around him and ruffle his clothing. Slowly he turned to face her, a true smile dotting his face.

"It isn't very ladylike to follow someone Princess." He spoke with a bit of teasing tone.

Ayeka floundered for a second with a slight blush before coughing and pulling herself together. This was not the time for such thoughts she reasoned and instead bowed to Shinji in respect.

"I owe you an apology for how I have been behaving since we met and for asking a question that obviously upset you. I am sorry Ikari-san and hope you can forgive me." She stated formally.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Shinji replied.

"What condition is that?"

"I want to know about Jurai not just what I can access with the **_Yui-Oh_** or read in histories. Ayeka-san I have all the manners and skills of a noble but I lack the finer points only a Juraian can teach me. If you help and just tell me of my home then in turn I will forgive you." He explained lowering his eyes hating to admit a fault in his ways.

"You have never seen Jurai yet you speak and hunger for it more so then I do. Why is this Ikari-san? Is the Earth not your home?" Ayeka asked staring at the young man.

Shinji turned his back to her and took a deep breath of fresh air remaining silent. She watched him before moving forward to stand beside him on the ledge. The valley truly was a beautiful sight from up here and gave you the feeling of majesty standing above the tops of the trees as they were.

"Tenchi-kun could live here in this place with all of you or just one of you and be content for the rest of his days. Living the simple life of a farmer or getting a job in the city and perusing his dreams as an Earthling. This planet is his home and he is content here."

"What of you though?"

"As you said I hunger to see Jurai and to learn more about it. Since I learned of my heritage all I have wanted is to live up to legacy that flows in my blood. Well that and protect Tenchi-kun from learning of Jurai as per a promise I made some years ago. I'll forgive you without you teaching me I was only joking about that. If you will teach me or at least just tell me of that place I will help you in the one area you're lacking as Princess."

"AND what pray tell am I lacking in, Lord Shinji!" Ayeka fumed glaring at the smiling boy.

"Surprisingly it is something I learned from Rokubungi-san. You see Princess Ayeka; while your manners, charm, beauty, and style are perfect you lack two important things all great political figures need. One is the calm and cold exterior mask to be worn in face of your adversary locking down all your emotions. Two you need to refine your wit until it is razor sharp and you can wither a person with a simple look. I am a naturally calm and controlled person because of how I've been raised, though it does slip occasionally when Tenchi-kun, Noboyuki-san, or even Masaki-san does something stupid or perverted. So do we have a deal? I am not saying you do this every second of the day just during political situations of importance after all we're not robots." Shinji explained making the purple haired girl blush at the compliment.

"Oh very well I'll agree to your deal." She grumbled.

"Good, then let's start with helping you deal with Ryoko-san. She is my friend but also the best sparring partner for you verbally."

Ayeka smiled evilly as the lesson began.

_**

* * *

Solar System, Non-interference Zone**_

In space close to the Planet Jupiter a single Galaxy Police ship crept along quietly. The ship was larger and longer then standard patrol ships with a rounded look to it a pair of large engines at the back. Unlike most of their Ships the cockpit was made for a single person, though said person was not at the controls.

A screen suddenly lit up flashing**_ "Emergency Call" _**sending a signal throughout the ship. It droned out a TV that was showing an odd show involving two penguins. The room it was playing in looked like a disaster area with trash and unfinished food or drinks everywhere. Books and papers were stacked on every surface touching the roof in some places.

Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu was in the center of this mess sitting upon a bed surrounded by unfinished plates of food and snacks. In her left hand was a cup of coffee and in her right was a black rice ball like treat she was eating. Mihoshi was a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes her skin was fairly dark and tan as well.

"An emergency call, AH!" She called out tilting her left hand to stare at a device on her wrists ending her coffee spilling onto her lap.

"An emergency, I better hurry to the cockpit. OW!" She yelled climbing out of bed and hurting her foot, which began a chain reaction of spills and falling debris all around her. Books rained down on her and she seemed about ready to cry.

"**_Where are you? What are you doing Mihoshi?"_** A vice demanded as the screen changed to show a man in full uniform with dark hair and the same tan complexion dressed in a far more elaborate and higher ranked uniform of the Galaxy Police.

"Sorry about that sir, um uh what can I do for you? She replied dressed now with the standard issue jacket, which was covered with stains.

"**_You're a mess; before we talk you should take a look at yourself." _**He spoke up shaking his head at her. Mihoshi responded by removing her jacket and attempting to fix her appearance. The man coughed before continuing with his speaking.

"**_Now, a very serious incident has occurred. We have received information that Kagato, the perpetually wanted criminal has headed for your area of the Solar System. So here is what I want you to do Detective Mihoshi. If you find a sign of Kagato's presence, contact the special investigation unit immediately. We'll take over from there, Understood?"_**

"Yes Sir, I am going to prove myself by capturing Kagato." Mihoshi responded with a crisp salute.

"**_Oh, that is not what I said you're the Marshall's granddaughter I'll be in big trouble if anything happens to you."_** He suddenly said trying to reason with her.

"I'm a Galaxy Police officer danger is my business, don't worry about my grandfather."

"**_Now wait a minute! Will you just listen to what I have to say?"_**

"I am not starting on my special mission, ending transmission. Don't worry Sir you can count on me."

"**_Wait a second Mihoshi!" _**he was able to get those words out before the screen closed ending the conversation.

"Kagato huh, Yukinojo." Mihoshi called and slowly a spherical head with two large eyes lowered from the ceiling wires connecting it to the ship.

"Did you need me Mihoshi?" It asked in an educated male voice and lowered further.

"I'd like to get the profile on the space pirate called Kagato." Mihoshi requested from her seat.

"Coming right up." He replied and slid sideways as screens began popping up displaying information as he began lecturing.

"The space pirate Kagato, also known as a destroyer of historical ruins. A nefarious fellow 5000 years old he ravages cultural assets in various places all over the galaxy. Controlling a huge battleship called **_Soja_**; number of relics destroyed so far is 3326, number of stolen priceless cultural artifacts is numerous." He explained and the blonde let out an impressed sound.

"This is not the time to be impressed. Now are you ready to hear the details of all the incidents?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Very Well" the robot began to rattle off names and dates along with information that seemed lost on the yawning detective.

Taking out a cube that appeared both solid and malleable she turned the section at the right and watched as a panel opened releasing a torrent of garbage. Turning another section the lights flickered on and off. Growing annoyed she began turning sections at random materializing random items, which led to them falling all around her. As a hairbrush bopped her on the head she lost her temper.

"Oh can't this stupid thing just materialize me a cup of coffee!" Mihoshi shouted.

"Mihoshi have you been paying attention to what I've been saying?" Yukinojo asked the screens all fading away.

"Enough already, I just gotta catch this guy right." She said powering the ship's engines up only to hear them sputter. Bringing her foot down onto the floor sharply they suddenly began to hum and charge like new.

"Ok I am just going to cruise around and see what I can find."

With those words she pushed the throttle to full and the ship shot further into the solar system.

The course seemed to be directly towards the third planet from the sun in this system.

_**

* * *

Hot springs Inn**_

The black van owned by Noboyuki Masaki slowly came to a stop in front of the Inn they visited every year. Though this time instead of it being just Noboyuki, Tenchi, and Shinji five females were included. Sasami pushed open the doors and climbed out with Ryo-Ohki on her head. The once deadly battleship had been reborn as a dark furred half-rabbit half-cat animal dubbed a cabbit and seemed rather harmless. Kasuhito had as always declined joining them and no one had made much of a fuss.

"Here we are, Sister come quickly!" Sasami said loudly with an innocent laugh.

"Sasami-chan you shouldn't be yelling that way, it's not good manners." Ayeka chided as the little girl grabbed her hand and started tugging her away.

Misato climbed out of the passenger's side door and stretched inhaling the refreshing air. She walked with Noboyuki towards the Inn's hostess an elderly woman slightly taller then Sasami with graying hair and wrinkles she was dressed simply in a long white outfit.

"Welcome to my Inn Noboyuki-san." She greeted.

"Hi." He responded walking up to her dressed in a suit and Misato was in her usual Nerv uniform.

"You certainly have a big party with you this year. Tell me is this young lady your girlfriend and are these other girls roped by your boys?" The woman asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well sort of, please bear with us. This is Misato Katsuragi a close friend of the family." Noboyuki answered introducing the purple haired captain, who smiled at the innkeeper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; Noboyuki-kun is being modest about or close personal relationship." Misato joked winking at the Masaki male, who in turned blushed wildly.

"Oh man, why is it girls have so much stuff?" Tenchi asked as he and Shinji began unloading the luggage.

"I doubt that is a question anyone could answer Tenchi-kun but at least your not stuck doing this alone." Shinji replied taking a suitcase from his brother and setting it on the ground. Rei leaned against the van waiting in silence for both boys to finish.

"Shall I give you boys a hand?" Ryoko asked suddenly appearing sitting on the suitcase Tenchi was unloading her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, get off its heavy." Tenchi ordered as his body bowed forward slightly under the added weight.

"Oh, I wanna talk to you about something Tenchi-kun." She responded leaning in close to the boy's face.

"Wha, what is it?" He asked and moved his head back as she leaned in even closer.

"Now, now let's get something straight ok. This is not our home, so just act normally alright? We come here every year do you understand me? Well anyway I want you to behave yourself do you get it!" He explained tossing the suitcase onto the ground not even jostling the cyan haired girl.

"Hey, why are just saying this to me? Something must have happened between you and that woman." Ryoko accused her tail swishing wildly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were flirting in that mountain cabin weren't you? You've been acting weird ever since then."

"Excuse me but Mountain cabin?" Shinji suddenly asked.

"I haven't been acting weird and didn't do anything." Tenchi defended but with a hint of red on his cheeks.

"See your thinking of something perverted right now, aren't you?" She pointed out vanishing and missing Shinji's eye twitch.

She reappeared seeming sitting vertically on the open door directly behind Tenchi.

"I'm telling you that woman is scary and you don't even remember that I protected you with my life do you?" She said drawing their attention to her new location.

"Come on get down no one should see you like that." Tenchi said looking around.

"Oh, Tenchi-kun I want you to flirt with me too." Ryoko said floating and curling herself around his body.

"Aren't you being just a little jealous hearted?" Shinji pointed out.

"Ah, get serious." He said throwing her off him only for her to hover in the air.

"Fine be that way, you can flirt with Ayeka-san but not with me!" She said and teleported away.

Tenchi let out a sight before the unloaded luggage suddenly lifted into the air and slammed back into the van on top of him. Shinji was saved from the same fate by his energy shield.

"What does she want from me?" He asked himself.

"I would think that is obvious Tenchi-kun." Shinji responded.

"Hey Shinji-kun help me out will ya?"

"Rei-chan, since we have our bags why don't we go on inside." Shinji said seemingly ignoring his brother's pleas.

"That would be acceptable." She said with her quiet voice.

Shinji offered her his arm and she tilted her head before taking it and the pair walking off towards the inside.

"Oh, and brother dear we will be talking about this Mountain Cabin incident, unless you'd rather I hear Ryoko-san's version." He called back.

"Ah man, he's supposed to be on my side." The boy muttered digging his way out.

_**

* * *

Later**_

Shinji let out a contented sigh as he relaxed in the naturally hot water of the springs. He was leaning back against a rock, while the rest of his body was submerged up to his shoulders. Sitting beside him on the shore was a number of rocks ranging from small to fist sized. The young Ikari-Masaki was keeping an eye on Tenchi who was relaxing nearby with Noboyuki, who seemed to be fidgeting a lot.

"PEEPING" Tenchi suddenly yelled in response to something his father said and received his father's fist slamming against his head sending him under the water.

"Quiet, not so loud." He chided and never noticed Shinji pick up a stone.

"What are you trying to do turn me into some kind of peeping tom are you?" He accused.

"Tenchi-kun, listen we are here at the hot springs and there are young ladies up there in the women's bath. It would be really rude not to peek" Noboyuki explained.

"The Hostess will kill us if she finds out." Tenchi warned.

"I'm not afraid of her at all." He responded turning and reaching for the towel on his shoulder. A second later he grabbed his head in pain as a golf ball sized rock impacted on his head.

"I have plenty more rocks Noboyuki-san. Do as you wish but stop trying to corrupt Tenchi-kun with your lecherous hobbies." Shinji stated tossing another rock up and down in his hand.

"Shinji-kun I am simply trying to teach the prime lessons of manhood to both of you. How can you consider yourself a genius without knowing these great things?" The man replied before tying the towel over his head knotting it just under his nose.

"So dad, uh what's the deal with the towel?" Tenchi asked blinking.

"Numbskull, what do you think this is the traditional attire for peeping." Noboyuki responded drawing the last word out and climbing from the water moving towards the wooden separating wall. Tenchi rose form the water waving his arms as he began scaling the wall.

"Dad, stop it you're embarrassing us you know." He said.

"Hurry up both of you we don't want to miss anything."

"Now Brother, watch the classic downside of peeping be demonstrated." Shinji advised.

Stealthily like a ninja Noboyuki finished ascending the barrier between him and his prize. Bringing his head up slowly over the wall he could see the clear blue waters of the bathes and the forms of Misato and Rei lounging leisurely. Suddenly Ryoko's head rose up in front of him with a cheery smile.

"Hi there and what are you doing up here?" She asked causing the man's eyes to widen and lose his hold on the wall. The cyan haired woman watched him fall and land with a loud splash leaving her to blink several times.

"Lesson over" Shinji stated with a smirk.

"Oh there you two are I was wondering what was taking you both so long. Tenchi-kun you're so far away, why don't you come up here?" She suggested and moved her head to the side to avoid one of Shinji's rocks.

"Well I, uh, but isn't that the women's bath up there?" Tenchi asked blushing and pushing his fingers together.

"Did you say something?" Ryoko asked drawing both boys attention to where she stood before them nude. Shinji instantly blushed and turned around grumbling about perverts.

"Up there the bath more roomy, much nicer." She disappeared and reappeared in front of Tenchi.

"Let's go up there Tenchi-kun."

"Stop that, cut it out." The boy turned to run away only for Ryoko to have a hold on his arm and begin pulling him back.

"Ryoko-san I think you have misunderstood the concept of separating bathing quarters. We stay down here and you up there now please let Tenchi-kun go." Shinji spoke up keeping his back turned.

"Oh Shinji-kun I am so sorry I forgot all about you over there. I'd never dream of leaving you out of the fun even if I do like Tenchi-kun more." She responded keeping Tenchi close but snaking her tail out and wrapping around Shinji's wrist before the boy suspected anything.

"What are you doing let me go this instant. Don't make me go get my sword Ryoko-san. I DON'T WANNA BE A PERVERT!" he panicked trying to get away but it was useless.

"Now hold on tightly boys or you'll fall." Ryoko stated lifting into the air with two struggling passengers. Teleporting over the wall she pushed Tenchi under the water and her tail let go of Shinji.

The young Juraian noble plummeted the short distance his head connecting with a rock body twitching and falling into the water between Misato and Rei. Rising he came face to face with his superior officer and fellow pilot's nude bodies blood immediately poured from his nose. Noticing both blushing, though in Rei's case it was only a slight darkening of the cheeks Shinji looked down and notice what he had worn into the bathes had somehow come off mid transport.

His entire body became as red as a tomato and he suddenly dived behind a large rock for cover. Looking around he spotted his lost attire and quickly snatched it and slipping it back on but he still refused to move or look around.

'_Wow Shin-chan is pretty well built for a kid, no bad Misato bad none of those thoughts for your ward.' _Misato thought.

'_Why is Shinji-kun hiding?' _Rei thought still lacking any sense of modesty entirely.

Tenchi finally resurfaced form under the water and turned his back on Ryoko quickly while blushing.

"Why are you being so shy you've seen me naked before? Remember inside the cave?' She stated wrapping her arms around him and pressing into his back.

"YOU WHAT" Shinji called out and in his state of slight anger moved from behind his rock eye twitching.

"Yeah I remember but then you were just a mummy." Tenchi clarified and watched Shinji's mood shift dramatically into a smile.

"Ah, so that was all it was no harm then but we should defiantly not be in here." He said.

Sasami chose that moment to walk from the changing rooms humming a tune and wrapping in a towel Ryo-Ohki resting on her head. The longer parts of her hair were pinned up and covered to keep them dry. She heard the sounds of everyone and looked to find everyone.

"Oh Tenchi-kun, Shinji-kun hello" She greeted them.

"Where have you been are you alone?" Ryoko asked.

"Ayeka-Neechan is here too. AYEKA-NEECHAN, COME OUT." The shout caused Tenchi to try and run only to still be held by Ryoko and Shinji to adopt a deer in the headlights look about him.

"You shouldn't be yelling like that you certainly have developed some bad manners since you got to know that Ryoko woman." Ayeka stated walking out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Are you listening Sasami-chan?" She questioned only to open her eyes wide as she spotted the male forms in the women's bath. The ruffle of the curtain was the only indication of her fleeing the site.

"What's wrong with you both of them are here too?" Sasami asked peeking around the curtain.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that sooner? I guess I will take my bath later." She responded.

"Why we're already here now let's take one with everybody."

Ryoko smiled deviously and released Tenchi. Moving to the wall she phased through it and captured the princess's arm.

"Come on party pooper time to come outside. They're waiting for us" She said beginning to drag her through the wall.

"Stop it please let me go. Let me go, let me go." Ayeka pleaded.

"Now what's with this shy routine all of a sudden? I mean you were pretty aggressive in that mountain cabin now weren't you." Those words caused Ayeka to blush over her entire body.

"Now how do you know what happened at that cabin?" She demanded the last word spoken as they finished getting through the wall. Despite himself Shinji looked up in curiosity. He though didn't know just what he was curious about the cabin or something else.

"Come on it's simple; I just looked into Ryo-Ohki's memory." Seeing the uncomfortable look on Ayeka's face Ryoko continued.

"You can't turn back now so come on in the waters fine." She stated with a laugh.

The cyan haired space pirate looked from Ayeka to the boys and back several times and as she moved to enter the water caught the edge of her towel pulling it off of the young Juraian girl. Shinji gulped and dunked his head under the water hiding the small trickle of blood from his nose. Tenchi was worse letting out a yell at the same time as Ayeka and diving under the water the amount of crimson coming out of him seemed endless. Ryoko's and Misato's laughter filled the bath.

"Tenchi-kun, are you alright?" Sasami asked swimming out.

Shinji surfaced and dragged Tenchi away with the help of Sasami going back behind the rock.

'_What did I do to deserve this?' _Shinji thought.

"Are you ok?" She asked as Tenchi leaned against the rock and Shinji stayed at her side arms crossed.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine I think. Thank you Sasami-chan." He replied a little woozy.

Are you sure?" Shinji asked a note of teasing in his voice.

"Cause' you look really pale and your nose is bleeding." The girl continued for him leaning in close to examine Tenchi.

"Then what does that make him Sasami-chan?" Shinji posed the question with a smile.

"You're a naughty boy aren't you Tenchi-kun?" She laughed and moved back as Tenchi splashed her.

"No it's not that. I got dizzy from the uh hot water." Tenchi tried to reason and caused both of his accusers to lean forward.

"Really?" They asked together, while Ryo-Ohki meowed.

Tenchi looked at them for a moment before sighing and bowing his head in apology.

"Sorry for being naughty." He spoke.

"That's alright." Sasami stated patting his head.

"Sasami-chan it seems I left my brother in the right hands." Shinji praised the young girl.

"Thanks Shinji-kun."

All three could hear the bickering starting and peeked around the rock. Sasami was the most exposed with Tenchi just above her and Shinji looking over the top of the rock. Ayeka had just grabbed her towel from Ryoko and was climbing out of the bath. Misato and Rei also found it interesting and turned to watch.

"How dare you, you insensitive woman." Ayeka began only for Ryoko to cut her off.

"They're looking at us." She turned and placed a hand over her mouth spotting the trio and then the duo off to the side.

"Oh come on now it's no big deal to show your naked body." Ryoko stated at the girls look.

"You see there that's what I am talking about, you're insensitive."

"Tenchi-kun and Shinji-kun were the only ones that saw you." She then appeared next to Ayeka with a hand on her hip.

"And you were going to show one of them your body sooner or later. Maybe even both so don't be so uptight."

"Well, I'm not an exhibitionist like you!" Ayeka retorted with a full body blush and then angry glare.

'_Oh great she's lost her temper again. It's like she didn't even listen to my lecture.' _Shinji thought with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, it's only natural to take a bath naked."

"Of course with so little to offer I can understand why you want to cover it up but show it off little princess I dare you." Ryoko challenged leaning into examine Ayeka's asset's.

The crowned princess blushed and finally lost her temper. Suddenly moving her right hand she smacked Ryoko cleanly leaving a red mark on her face. The space pirate retaliated with a smack back one to each side of her opponents face. The pair glared at each other and those present swore they could see lightning being shot at the other from the eyes. Shinji vaguely registered the slight sound of thunder but dismissed it as a theatrical part of his mind.

"Excuse me ladies." Tenchi started trying to play peacemaker only to have their eyes turned on him. Shinji brought his fist down on his brother's head and drug back behind cover.

"Get down you idiot unless you want them to turn their anger on us."

"I have had about enough of this. I think you think I am harmless and if that's what you think then your wrong." Ayeka said with a deep breath bringing the withering glare Shinji had shown her.

"Am I? Well I think you're a naïve little girl." Ryoko replied unfazed by her look and suddenly turned her head watching as numerous floating logs appeared around the bath.

"Misato-san, Rei-chan, take cover!" Shinji shouted to the pair and herded them behind the same rock as he and the others.

"They form the magical forcefield that held your ship before. You won't get any help from the boys this time." Ayeka explained.

"Your just a spoiled princess is that the best you can do." Ryoko said nonchalantly her hands on her hips in a bored fashion.

"Go ahead and boast it's what you do best. Anyway it won't help you now!" She retorted.

Vines or organic ropes suddenly shot out from the logs rapidly moving to wrap around Ryoko, who waited until the last second and then jumped and vanished.

"Where did she go?" Ayeka demanded and then Ryoko's foot impacted with her face as the cyan haired woman used her as a jumping stone leaping into the air and flipping to land on a large rock in a crouch with her hand pressed against the stone.

"DEMON!"

"Now it's my turn show you something little girl it's the reason I am called Ryoko, the Devil caller." The entire bath area was suddenly awash with light and slowly small spirits began rising and flying around randomly.

"Shinji-kun, what's going on?" Misato asked.

"I think Ayeka-san has made Ryoko-san just a trifle bit angry this time." He responded a few spirits bouncing off his newly risen energy shield as they got a little too close.

"I'm called that because I can call evil spirits from anything I want." Ryoko explained.

"Well what an amusing show." Ayeka commented as spirits bounced harmlessly against her own forcefield.

"Isn't it? I think you'll really like this part." Standing on the rock Ryoko lifted her left hand and the one jewel she had glowed from its place in her wrist. The spirits all began flying together before her slowly coalescing into a new shape. Where once was a blob of spirits now stood a huge spirit with four burning yellow eyes. It had a humanoid shape but was well nearly 10 feet tall with razor sharp claws.

"It has no A.T. Field." Rei commented.

"Now go over there and entertain that obnoxious princess." Ryoko commanded but the being simple stood there growling.

"Wha, what are you waiting for? Get over there now!" She said again kicking it lightly. The spirit beats turned on her angrily and luckily she teleported away just before its clawed hands would have struck her. She reappeared on the wooden wall.

"You dare to disobey me I summoned you ungrateful beast. Get back in the earth." Ryoko yelled firing off a blast of energy with her right hand. The blast pierced the spirit but it quickly reformed unharmed.

"Uh, no I have to have a gem on my right wrist in order to control this monster." She realized looking at her arms. She jumped out of the way as the spirit plowed into and ripped apart the wall that had separated the baths with its claws.

"Well I am not disappointed this show is very entertaining." Ayeka laughed watching. The beast turned on her chasing her back into the changing rooms.

"Tenchi-kun, Tenchi-kun well what are you doing stop wasting time and go get your sword." Ryoko ordered the boy before teleporting away.

"Sasami-chan, stay with Misato-san and Rei-chan." Shinji ordered moving away from the rock.

"Aw do I have too?"

"Yes, Tenchi-kun let's go we need our weapons."

"Right." Together the pair ran through the destroyed wall into the male changing rooms.

_**

* * *

Space**_

An alarm rang in the cockpit of the Galaxy Police ship and was completely ignored by the blonde detective. A screen appeared displaying energy readouts as well as a picture of the Earth a strange red path indicated on it. Yukinojo looked from the screen to Mihoshi.

"Mihoshi, Mihoshi, Mihoshi." He called finally getting her attention.

"Huh, oh yes?" She asked looking away from her investigating of her bracelet device.

"A peculiar energy pocket is being generated at one point on the third planet this ship is currently, Mihoshi?" Yukinojo began to explain before losing her interest again.

"Oh great what am I going to do this things not responding at all seems like it's broken." She spoke to herself tapping the device on her wrist.

"MIHOSHI!" he yelled loudly with urgency.

"Ok, well then just head in that direction and maybe we could find some clues, uh ok but wait a minute we're at a pretty high speed is that ok in this planetary system?"

"Mihoshi that is exactly what I am trying to tell you. This ship is falling to the energy pocket we are out of control!"

"Oh, that's not so good huh?"

_**

* * *

Inn**_

Ayeka and a now dressed Ryoko darted through the hallways of the inn the evil spirit beast right behind them. Both were going as fast as they could but the spirit was slowly gaining on them.

"Hey do something you created that thing." Ayeka said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can't control that thing without a gem on my right wrist." She responded.

"Well why did you create it if you can't control it?"

"So I forgot about the gem give me a break."

"You go that way." Ryoko ordered as they came to intersection sending Ayeka to the left. A second later she was running back the other way and following Ryoko.

"Hey you just sent me down a dead end!"

"Oh did I? What was I thinking?" she replied feigning innocence.

"What's all this commotion?" The Hostess asked opening a door leading into the hallway.

"Get out fo the Way."

"Ma'am you shouldn't stay there it's dangerous." Was said as the pair passed her.

"Those girls they don't have any manners at all. I wonder if they're the boy's type." The Hostess turned her head and screamed as the beast flew right through her.

Shinji and Tenchi came back through the hole. Shinji had thrown on his usual dark blue slacks while Tenchi had on a pair of jeans each holding their individual sword hilts.

"Misato-san, Rei-chan, are you both alright?" He asked as Tenchi saw to the worried Sasami.

"Yeah but where's the monster?" Misato asked.

All eyes were suddenly drawn to the inn where a long stretch of hall leading to them started to crumble or be destroyed sending smoke and dust into the air. Both Ryoko and Ayeka came running through back through from the changing room and up to the group.

"Tenchi-kun, Shinji-kun." Ayeka yelled.

"Good to see you two you can take it from here." Ryoko said pushing the pair forward.

The two boys found themselves in front of the snarling spirit beast as it burst through the wall behind it. Tenchi looking apprehensive but determined, while Shinji seemed calm and collected his eyes like hardened pools of dark blue ice.

"I suppose there's no turning back now." Tenchi commented and together both brought their hilts down into the ready position. Only for Shinji's to produce a blade and Tenchi's to do nothing.

"What the, why isn't it working right when I needed it the most!" He yelled shaking the hilt.

"YOU NEVER LEARNED HOW TO USE IT PROPERLY?" Shinji demanded looking at his brother and bringing his fist down on the boy's skull.

The duo was suddenly sent into the air by a strike from the spirit Shinji getting gashed and Tenchi releasing blood from his mouth. Landing, they quickly climbed to their feet anger now glowing in Shinji's eyes for forgetting the enemy.

"Tenchi kun remember, remember your training." Ayeka advised before she and Sasami along with the others were forced to run and avoid the spirit's strikes.

"I remember, there now I got it." Tenchi said focusing and bringing his blade to life next to his brother's.

"You hit it high." Shinji started.

"And you'll hit it low." Tenchi completed.

They both ran at the monster Tenchi with long strides and Shinji in a low sprint. Tenchi leapt into the air bringing his sword down at the beat's right arm, while Shinji spun low bringing his sword around to cut through the spirit's midsection. The duo stopped with their blades vanishing as the monster was cut in two at the waist and lost an arm they smiled only to see it regenerate instantly.

Suddenly the sky became black and crimson lightning began lancing around the area. A warp hole was forming caused by the energy reaction of the spirit beast. From the hole a spaceship seemingly of control burst forth plummeting towards Earth.

"Tenchi-kun, look out!" Ryoko said appearing beside him. The ship seemed to be sucked into the Warp hole along with the monster. Shinji lacking anything to hold onto was pulled along and Tenchi was pulled as well a second later.

"Rei-chan, Misato-san grab a hold of something or get to Ayeka-san she can protect you with her barrier." Shinji yelled before he got pulled to far away.

"Tenchi-kun" Ryoko called flying up and grabbing him.

"Shinji-kun!" Misato and Rei yelled along with Ayeka and Sasami seeing the boy had no one to help him.

'_Nothing I can do now even if I use my shield it won't be enough. Not even with my A.T. field. I need more power, the Hybrid shield couldn't be the culmination of the experiment. I have to believe I'm stronger and use everything to get away.'_

Shinji called forth his Juraian energy and A.T. field creating the hybrid barrier from when he protected both Rei and himself. Focusing his mind and allowing his mounting fear and desperation guide him he reached for the power of his Mother's gift.

The second stage of his evolution was forced in that second by nothing more then a desire to survive.

The Hybrid barrier dissolved around him into sparkling dark blue lights that shifted to silvery white and began gathering at his back. They split into two groups half on the right half on the left. Slowly the sparkles merged with one another forming two solid shapes mere inches from touching his back.

A pair of wings made entirely out of Juraian energy and his A.T. field colored silvery white. Shinji could see the warp hole collapsing and flew forward as fast his new ability would allow. Pain was lancing through his entire body as it was strained to use this ability so soon after the first evolution.

Rei gasped as she felt Shinji's A.T. field change drastically then see him fly from the warp hole just it closed. The others stared in awe at the energy wings on his back and gathered around him as he landed the wings fading into lights then vanishing. Shinji fell onto his hands and knee's coughing up blood.

Shinji looked up at them with crimson eyes that faded to blue before collapsing into the water next to Tenchi and the blonde woman Tenchi had rescued from the vortex. He could feel them surround him and someone wrap their arms around him vaguely before he lost conciseness.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

Contained within Central Dogma was the computer intelligence known as the Magi system. Designed and created by Dr Naoko Akagi it is used even for daily decisions by the city government of Tokyo-3. The Magi system is also responsible for detecting and classifying A.T. fields and Angel threats and then reporting them to the Bridge crew of Nerv.

However the Magi are also bound by programs no matter how old they are and must adhere to their guidelines. Currently one such program was coming online inside Casper, one of three parts of the Magi. The program was written and encoded by Naoko Akagi in honor of Yui Ikari and dealt with a long-term experiment she was running.

_A.T. Field detected identifying. . ._

_Recording Data. . ._

_Subject: Shinji Ikari, second stage of evolution has been registered three years ahead of schedule. Experiment still on correct track but Third and Final stage now unknown when to occur._

_Correcting Program. . ._

_Erasing signature from data banks. . ._

_Task complete. . ._

_**

* * *

Inn**_

Shinji leaned against a wall next to the sitting Ayeka dressed fully in a white dress shirt and dark blue slacks a few hours later as the blonde that had been in the vortex came around. On either side of him were Rei and Misato. The first princess along with Rei and Misato had yet to stop fussing over him. Ryoko had even seemed worried for him. Tenchi was still out cold though it was more like sleeping and currently was laid on a couch in the room. Truth be told Shinji felt drained but then he wasn't about to let that slip. Ryoko & Misato would tease him to no end if they found out.

"So who are you and where do you come from?" Sasami asked innocently once the woman was sitting up.

"Well uh, you wanna know where I come from huh. Oh My God I've come in contact with the local people." Mihoshi said almost in a panic at the end.

"Excuse me young lady but I am pretty sure we haven't caught your name yet." Ayeka stated evenly.

"Oh right I'm sorry pardon me my name is Mihoshi and I uh. What, where did it go? What am I going to do does anyone know where it went to?" Once again Mihoshi got distracted finding her bracelet missing and looking around frantically for it.

"What it, are you looking for, this?" Ryoko spoke from her place leaning on a wall next to the hallway entrance from her hand dangled the bracelet device.

"Oh that's exactly what I am looking for yes. Yes that's it thank you very much for finding it whoever you are I'm really grateful. " She said rising and moving to Ryoko only to have it pulled just out her grasp at the last second by the cyan haired woman.

"Hey, what are you doing? Please give it back to me because it's mine." Mihoshi said.

"Hmm, tell me what do the Galaxy Police want in a place like this?" Ryoko asked.

"The Galaxy Police really." Sasami spoke up.

"What would bring the protectors and armed service of the Galactic Union out here?" Shinji added in drawing several stares considering technically he was a local of this planet.

"Oh you know about us. Well I was in the middle of a pursuit of a vicious criminal but before I knew it I was dragged down here by the energy of that monster." She explained then blinked as Ryoko handed her back the bracelet.

"Oh, thank you very much." She said then noticed that the bracelet was now beeping.

"What is it?" Ryoko asked calmly.

"I thought it was broken but."

"Its not you see I fixed it." Ryoko finished for her.

"Oh that's very kind of you but how did you know how to fix this bracelet? The people who usually know about these are." Mihoshi stopped there her eyes widening as she finished putting the bracelet back on. Ryoko was laughing quietly next to her.

"They are?" She asked and Mihoshi backed away looking around at everyone.

"If you could fix this bracelet" She began and the atmosphere in the room began tense. All four Juraian blooded people watching quietly along with Misato.

"Mhm" Ryoko mumbled.

"You must be, no you couldn't be."

"Hmm?"

"Are you an uh?"

"A what?"

"Are you a jeweler?" Mihoshi asked causing the tension to be instantly severed at her naivety. Ryoko opened her eyes wide with surprise and actually tipped over falling.

"No I'm not!" She declared rising and grabbing onto the woman's uniform angrily.

"Oh you're not well I thought you might be. Hey what are you doing please stop that." Mihoshi stated matter of factually as Ryoko pulled more on the uniform jacket tightening her fist. Ryo-Ohki chose that moment to walk into the room and climb onto Sasami's shoulder.

"You know what Ryoko-san is, she's a space pirate." Sasami said with a laugh Ryo-Ohki nuzzling her face.

"A space pirate? Ryoko?" The out loud musing was cut off once again as the bracelet continued beeping and when Mihoshi brought it up the blue and yellow gem like circle-shaped setting created a holographic display.

"This signal indicates. The space pirate Ryo-Ohki and it's very close to us." The blonde detective looked around before drawing her blaster.

"Attention everybody, a dangerous criminal is hiding nearby so watch out." She warned.

"And who is the Ryo-Ohki anyway?" Ryoko asked.

"Oh uh, according to this data the Ryo-Ohki is a ruthless pirate that destroyed 28 planets and 69 colonies. " Mihoshi replied reading the data off to them. Ryo-Ohki meanwhile had climbed atop Sasami's head and was twitching its cotton ball tail.

"Uh its close the coordinate is 27.5 by -7.8. Uh it's getting closer I am not ready for this yet. The distance is only, only . . . six inches?" Mihoshi went on as the device zeroed in and stopped leaning close to the cabbit. Ryoko was standing by barely containing her laughter.

"Uh, is this, is this?"

"This is Ryo-Ohki cut little thing huh." Sasami introduced.

"Ryo-Ohki?" She asked and then the cabbit tilted its head and leaned for chomping down and taking a loud bite of the Galaxy Police officer's weapon.

"Could . . . could you please not eat my gun." She said before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

"Ouch." She mumbled as Ryoko dissolved into laughter.

"And she is out again way to go Ryoko-chan." Misato congratulated joining in the laugh.

"Whoa." Tenchi suddenly said waking up and hopping off the couch looking around.

"Wha, who but, who's this girl?" He was only able to get out.

"Hey Tenchi, Shinji what in the world is going on. You both owe me an explanation for all this." All eyes turned to find the Hostess sporting an angry look and holding Noboyuki by his ear.

The only answer was a collective and group sigh in exasperation.

_**

* * *

Night**_

Shinji tossed and turned wildly his body throwing the covers aside and his forehead covered in sweat. The peace of dreams being invaded by the horrid illusion of nightmare or perhaps prophecy.

_Shinji was standing in front of a giant full white moon. A shadow was floating in front of him in the shape of lance or halberd. It was calling to him summoning him and when he reached for it he heard a horrible roar behind him. Turning he found himself floating before the Giant of light itself, the first Angel known only as Adam. The triple set of six wings unfurled fully behind it. Suddenly Adam became ethereal and moved wrapping around Shinji's body covering him in light. In the distance standing with a Juraian tree behind her Shinji could see the form of his mother, Yui Ikari._

"_Mother help me, please help me I don't want to die or become this. MOTEHR PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME! I don't want to become an Angel." He called out by she simply closed her eyes and faded away seemingly transforming into Unit-01 and then vanishing._

_He looked up seeing the head of Adam looming above him and tears welled up in his eyes, which shifted to red. Just as the head descended ready to devour him the Angel was forced away by his Juraian energy._

"_I won't be afraid of you or let you devour me. Because I am the one who will devour you and become greater then either of my halves when I become whole." Shinji yelled and Adam felt himself being pulled down wrapping around Shinji like a Plugsuit. In the sky above him he spotted another massive figure though this one was female. She smiled down at him with favor seemingly pleased with what he had done._

Shinji jerked awake and looked around his dream fading before he could catch onto it. Standing up he slowly made his way to the door of the room he shared with Tenchi and slid it open. Looking up he spotted a huge ship blocking out parts of the moon. Slipping his hand to the Ikari-ken he issued orders to move and hide the ship with it.

'_What does it all mean?'_

_**

* * *

Soja**_

A counsel displayed an overhead view of the area and zeroed in on one place directly outlining it with a yellow square. The person looking down chuckled darkly at the information being presented to him.

"The heir of the royal family of planet Jurai, Prince Yosho and both of the Princesses as well, along with the young lord and Heir to the Ikari bloodline and power. Well Ryoko it looks like you finally collected what I desire." The man spoke with a chuckle.

* * *

Please Read and Review

Ending note 1: I need pairing vote's folks so if you got a choice let me know any pairing is good.

Ending Note 2: This is the big vote where you will decide the rest of the story with one choice. The choice is, who will Yosho name as his heir? Shinji, Tenchi, or both? I need votes before I can continue.

Ending note 3: Also anything you want to see happen drop me a line and I will consider it. Also what should his true final powers be?

Till Next Time.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Tenchi Muyo. All rights belong to their creators. Distribution rights for the anime or manga belong to publishers and distributors. So please don't sue.

Author Note 1: This is my first attempt at a NGE story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: I will be posting the prologue/chapter one without a beta's assistance so if anyone wants the job please tell me in the review.

Author note 3: This story just sort of came to me and I have no idea where it will lead but I enjoy it when my readers tell me where they think it is going so I can make them happy. This will be very AU at points and please let me know about pairing ideas if any. Despite the summary this is a Shinji main character story.

* * *

Summary: Two families joined together and formed a new family. She was the result of that blood and when he left her she chased after him. Yui found her prince but only after she had found a husband. A child of Jurai was born though after but one night. She will leave him a terrible and beautiful gift and only he can use them.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Legacy

Chapter Five: Falling Rain

Shinji Ikari-Masaki sat at his desk quietly watching the rain fall just outside the window. The day after their vacation ended he had been surprised by two visitors knocking on the apartment door before he could leave for school. Toji Suzuhara & Kensuke Aida, two people Shinji had put on his avoid list had come to make peace . . . . . and ogle Misato.

'_My four closest friends in this city are a jock who tried to beat me to a pulp, a military fanboy, a drunken commanding officer and guardian, and Rei. Quite the odd life I've acquired.' _He thought with the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

With the presence of another ship though Shinji knew he had to remain on alert for danger. The **_Yui-Oh_** had already identified the battleship as the infamous **_Soja_** belonging to a space pirate named Kagato. There was no way to get a transmission out without revealing the location of his ship so for now there was nothing he could do but wait.

Tenchi and the others were safe for now back at the Masaki residence but he doubted that would last much longer. Kagato was a certified nightmare according to records and whatever he wanted from the Earth it would involve them all.

Hearing the bell ring for lunch he rose from his seat and followed Toji and Kensuke out of the room Rei trailing at his side. Considering the rain pouring down the quartet chose to eat in a small alcove just under the stairs, where they could eat in peace. Well Shinji and Rei eat in peace, while the other pair attempted to peek up young girls skirts. Shinji had already made plans to reform that nasty habit as soon as he could get a large supply of rocks and a bat.

"Do you have a Synch test as well coming up Rei?" He asked opening a graduate level science book and beginning to read. Shinji had decided to follow in his mother's footsteps so to speak and was working on a correspondence course through a university.

"Yes, My Eva is finally ready for use again and I must be tested to be able to use it." She responded reading her own book, which was an introduction to martial arts.

"Hey you guys think since I've already seen an Eva that they would let me-"Kensuke began only to be cut off.

"No" both pilots stated at the same time not even looking up from their books.

"Better luck next time buddy." Toji consoled his crushed glasses wearing friend, while keeping his eyes on the stairs. He was suddenly sent flying back as a yardstick was shoved through one of the spaces impacting with his forehead.

"I need to remember that one." Shinji stated offhandedly and turned the page on his book. The attacker made herself known as she finished coming down the stairs and glared at the injured jock.

"SUZUHARA!" Hikari spoke each syllable with venom. Toji was rubbing his forehead trying to relive some of the pain as he sat up.

"What was that for Class Rep?" He asked.

The pair dissolved into an intense argument mostly about Toji being a pervert and Hikari being a prude. Kensuke sat by with tears in his eyes mourning the loss of his dreams to pilot Eva.

Shinji and Rei both simply turned the page in their respective books completely ignoring them.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

Shinji and Misato stood on an observation platform with Ritsuko overlooking the salvage operation of the fourth Angel. The tailed beast he had left mostly intact would prove to be most valuable to the powers that be. The young boy was bothered by this. Rei had explained to him everything she knew about the **_'Human Instrumentality Project'_** and the scenarios of SEELE and the Commander. She had admitted though that she likely didn't know the majority of details to the Commander's plan.

"Almost all of the parts other then core are intact. This truly is an ideal sample I truly am grateful for this Shinji." Ritsuko said beginning the analysis of the Angel.

"Considering I disobeyed orders it seems only fair something good come out of it." He replied leaning on the railing.

"I think Maya and I could use some help in the future if you're interested in doing more then piloting." The faux blonde offered and watched the young man light up slightly at the idea.

"That would be acceptable." He finally answered.

"Well Rits, do you know anything new?" Misato asked hoping to deter a scientific discussion.

"What's this?" She asked a second later looking at the counsel Ritsuko was working at showing the number **_601_**.

"The code number means the sample cannot be analyzed." She answered with a sigh.

"In other words, do you mean you don't know anything new at all?"

"You are correct. We do know the Angel is composed of matter which has the properties of both particles and waves, just like light."

"Well, you did find its power source, didn't you?"

"Something, like that but I've got nothing on its working mechanism."

"We've finally found something completely outside our experience, haven't we?"

"The world is just full of mysteries just waiting to be solved after all."

"Did you recover an S2 organ?" Shinji suddenly asked breaking into their dialogue.

"No, but it might have been inside the core or buried deeper in the body then we have been able to look." Ritsuko replied though the young pilot could see her look away from his eyes.

"Pity if someone could recover, clone or create an S2 organ they could in theory implant it in someone or create a person with it from birth." He mused seemingly at random watching the doctor turn her head sharply back to him.

"Interesting theory Shinji" she spoke seemingly contemplating what he said in her mind.

"Though any person who did that would be guilty of many crimes of both man and God I theorize. How would they live with themselves having done such deeds? Well I will take my leave they are returning Unit-01 to stasis and I have to start dinner soon." With those parting words the young Juraian turned and walked away.

"He certainly is a strange kid." Ritsuko commented.

"You don't know the half of it Rits. He's harmless though well mostly." Misato added in.

_**

* * *

Katsuragi/Ikari-Masaki Residence**_

"Salt" Shinji ordered and the necessary amount was placed in his hand before being added to the pot before him. He continued to stir the contents evenly as it cooked.

"Can you add the beer to the shrimp batter for me?" He asked and heard the can open meaning his helper was doing just that.

Lifting the wooden spoon he was using to stir his potted recipe he took a quick taste analyzing it. Nodding to himself Shinji added various herbs to the pot along with just a hint of lemon juice. Covering it he moved on and began battering his shrimp before placing them in the pan. Leaving that to cook he moved onto his rice dish.

"Why did you add salmon to this?" He asked sharply.

"Wark" the warm water penguin answered staring at him.

"Fish does not make everything better."

"WARK!"

"You are as bad as Misato." Shinji fired back starting to make a new batch of rice.

"Wark, wark."

"Alright I will feed you now if you promise not mess with my recipe again." Shinji conceded.

"Wark"

"I should take you to Jurai with me when I go. You are easily the best negotiator in the quadrant." Shinji said shaking his head and placing three pristine fish fillets in PenPen's dish.

'_Not to mention I am not really sure what he is saying. I only have my interactions with Ryo-Oki to draw on.'_ He thought going back to his meal making.

As PenPen devoured his food there was a far away look in his eyes as an elaborate fantasy played out in his mind. He was sitting atop an imperial stallion dressed in full armor issuing a stirring speech to an audience of thousands. In another he was in a land of fish and beer all perks provided to the main intergalactic mediator. Finally the last fantasy was about a galaxy wide hit TV show **_'Judge PenPen'_**.

Shinji blinked watching the penguin out of the corner of his eye and seeing the bird chew thoughtfully. Sometimes he very grateful that telepathy wasn't a Juraian power. Musing about the madness that was his other roommates mind he was broken away from it as the front door slid open.

"Hey Shinji, I'm home and I brought Rits with me." She called out and caught the deftly thrown beer can that came from the kitchen. She was still amazed that he could throw the can yet keeps it from being shook up or losing any taste.

"Dinner will be ready soon so go ahead and take a seat," He called back from his station.

"So Shinji does the cooking?" The head of Project E asked as the pair took a seat.

"Yeah, it's the strangest thing but Shinji seems to be allergic to curry and most instant foods so he volunteered to cook. Plus for some reason he likes to clean." She responded with a smile.

'_Which means Shinji took one look at the food or god forbid tasted it and decided to save himself from the infirmary how naïve can Misato be?'_ The faux blonde thought.

Dinner was an odd experience for the daughter of Naoko Akagi, who was used to eating the food in the Nerv cafeteria or the few things she knew how to make herself. Shinji had made a meal though that could have been mistaken for five-star dining. She found herself crossing forks with Misato over the last piece of shrimp. The main course though had been a stew served with rice and more shrimp with flavors almost making both females drool in anticipation.

She noticed that Shinji sat eating quietly in a calm cultured manner only stopping to take a sip of tea. It was unnerving just how much alike he and Rei were as she had once watched the crimson eyed girl eat the same way once while joining her and the Commander. The only difference seemed to that Shinji ate and acted in a cultured and mannered way, while Rei was simply apathetic.

'_Maybe I should try and get him transferred into my care. I mean Misato is hardly a good role model and there is so much we don't know about the young man. Plus we have no idea what state mentally he's in and being able to elude Section Two so easily makes him a risk.' _Ritsuko thought as the night wore on.

"Why does an Evangelion go berserk?" Shinji suddenly asked finishing his meal.

"Excuse me?" Doctor Akagi said blinking.

"Why does an Evangelion go berserk? That seemed to be the case with Rei's injuries and it involved Unit-00 so I wish to know incase my Unit-01 entered a similar situation." He restated testing just what she would willingly tell him.

"Well I'll explain what happened to Rei and then you can form your own conclusions." The young man listened intently working through the lecture with quiet ease.

"Unit-01 is quite temperamental I'm surprised you could tame her at all Shinji"

The sound of a tea cup shattering was heard as Shinji dropped the vessel his eyes slightly widened. He quickly moved getting a towel and dustpan beginning to clean the debris up silently. Those words replayed in his mind as he dumped the remains of the cup into the trash can. Shinji brought his right hand up feeling pain in and saw a trickle of blood running down it from a gash made by the sharp edged pieces.

He turned walking out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, once inside he began cleaning his wound and wrapping it in bandages. The memory of the original Unit-01 activation test was replaying in his mind prompted by those words. Sometimes he mused it was truly a curse to have a photographic memory.

'_Long-term mental trauma brought on by witnessing a disturbing scene at a young age. It can be triggered by a name, face, smell, or spoken phrase and manifest different symptoms in the patient. Calm your mind Shinji and push it away just like always and maintain.' _He lectured to himself in a clinical mental voice drawing on his psychology courses.

Walking back to the table he began clearing the finished dishes seemingly back to normal. Misato looked concerned seeing the bandage, while Ritsuko stared at him with a hint of curiosity. Shinji had the vague sense that he had become the doctor's new science experiment.

"It seems even I am capable of being clumsy being a genius means I must master even the stupidest of actions." He joked.

"So Misato is rubbing off on you I knew she might influence you negatively and here I am right."

"Hey, I'll have you know I am quite coordinated person Rits and I seem to recall a certain blonde not being so agile back in college during mid-terms. Something to do with mistaking espresso for coffee and drinking six cups in five minutes."

_**

* * *

School**_

Rei Ayanami, first child and pilot of Evangelion unit-00 sat away from the rest of the girl's gym class, dressed in the uniform swimsuit waiting for her name to be called to enter the pool. She had believed that betraying the Commander's trust and ultimately her purpose would bother but more then a week had passed and she had yet to feel any guilt for her actions.

She looked down from her position spying the boy's gym class running laps around a track. Shinji sat on the grass of to the side with Kensuke, while Toji continued to run. The mysterious Juraian male was cloud gazing and keeping up some sort of conversation with the military obsessed glasses wearing boy.

'_We are alike yet unique molded by our lives but choosing to break away. I am glad we met even if the road ahead is unknown.' _She thought before turning her attention to the sky.

'_The laws and customs of Jurai are very different then those deemed acceptable on Earth. I wonder if the sky is the same in that place and the water just as clear.'_ Rei's thoughts were interrupted by the instructor calling her name. Rising from her place alone she moved to her laps in the one activity she truly enjoyed.

_**

* * *

Nerv**_

The pair of Ikari's rode the escalator quietly down into Nerv. Shinji had luckily remembered to give Rei her new ID when school ended thus stopping a possible embarrassing encounter from happening. The duo was silent not really needing words and as the escalator reached the bottom continued their trek towards the changing rooms.

"Are you worried about the activation test?" Shinji asked making conversation.

"No" she replied simply.

"I'll be watching then be careful Rei-chan I don't want anything to happen to you. Unlike Rokubungi-san I don't see you as replaceable." He said before entering the male locker room.

The blue-haired pilot paused for a moment allowing a small barely perceptible smile to cross her lips before entering the female locker rooms to dawn her plug suit. Rei's plugsuit was mostly white with patches or area's of black here and there a black **_'00'_** printed on the center fo the chest.

She emerged to find Shinji waiting in his own plugsuit leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He fell into step beside her as they slowly began to make their way to the site of the reactivation experiment. As they boarded an elevator he held out his hand to her resting in his hand was the Ikari-ken.

Rei only tilted her head in confusion at the gesture.

"This sword can only be held by an Ikari and will protect one as long as they have courage in their heart. I want you to take it for good luck in the test and so you will be safe. I expect it back afterwards though." He explained and then placed the hilt in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

Shinji never saw the full blush Rei displayed at the gesture.

**_

* * *

Central Dogma_**

The screen displayed a white Evangelion baring no horns and a single eye gazing forward. The almost clinical look to the Eva bothered Shinji for some reason but he made no mention of it as he stood by observing the reactivation.

"Rei-chan, do you hear me?" Commander Ikari spoke form his place overseeing the test.

"**_Yes." _**She replied over the comm.

"We're commencing Unit Zero's reactivation experiment now. Start the first connection." Gendo stated.

"Connect the main power supply." Ritsuko ordered the three technicians and slowly the hum of electricity could be heard.

"Voltage level has exceeded the critical point." Maya read out from her station.

"Move the format to Phase II"

"Connecting the pilot to Unito-00" Shigeru stated.

"Opening the circuits, conditions of the pulses and harmonics are good." Maya said as the Eva began Synching.

"There are no problems with synchronization. All nerve links are completed. Nerve center devices are operational." Shigeru continued from his station.

"Recalculation shows no error modifications." Makoto announced.

"Checked up to 2590 on the list satisfied, time until the absolute critical line, 2.5, 1.7, 1.2, 1.0, 0.8, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1, and rising, Borderline cleared." This was the point Shinji waited hoping for the best possible outcome.

"Unit-00 has activated!" Maya announced to the crowd.

"**_Roger, now I'll begin an interlock test."_** Rei stated with no emotion.

"Ikari-san, an unidentified object is approaching. I think it is the Fifth Angel." Kozou stated as the new information was brought up by the Magi system with flashing alert signs.

"Interrupt the test. All hands to first class alert." Gendo ordered taking control of the situation.

"Why not use Unit-00?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"It is not yet ready enough for battle. How is Unit-01?"

"It will take 380 second to prepare it." Doctor Akagi stated.

"Sortie!"

Shinji turned without any prompting and left the room heading towards his entry plug and his next battle. A cold sense of dread worked its way up his spine but he chose to ignore it.

"Rei-chan, come back the test is completed." Commander Ikari ordered finally to her.

_**

* * *

Entry Plug**_

Shinji didn't blink as the rainbow effect flashed over his eyes revealing the Eva cage to his eyes. A screen popped up displaying his target classified the Fifth Angel. It was a simple tetrahedron or diamond shape seemingly made out of crystal or glass with no definite front or back. It was slowly floating along making its way further into the city. People in the control room were calling it a flying fortress.

"_**The target has cleared Tonosawa"**_

"_**Unit-01 is beginning preparations for launch. Release the first lock bolt."**_

"Release confirmed." Shinji stated feeling the lock bolt no longer impede him.

"_**Roger. Release the second binding."**_

"_**Roger. The target is in the area over Lake Ashino."**_

"_**Eva Unit-01 is ready for launch."**_

"_**LUANCH EVA!"** _with those words from Misato Shinji felt himself hurtling upwards once more.

"**_High-energy reaction detected inside the target!" _**Shigeru suddenly yelled from his counsel inside Central Dogma.

"**_What!" _**Misato demanded and Shinji was already processing the information to figure just what was happening.

"**_Its circumferential parts are increasing speed and concentrating!"_** He explained.

"**_That means. . ."_** Ritsuko trailed off with fear.

"**_No, dodge it!"_** Misato ordered as the Eva finally reached the top of the shaft.

The final restraints released a second too late as the Angel released a blazing beam of energy piercing Unit-01's A.T. field as if it weren't even there and striking the Eva dead center. Shinji began to scream at the intense pain the increase in temperature causing the LCL to begin to boil causing him real harm.

'_Gotta move NOW!' _he thought in pain forcing the controls forward and willing the Eva to move. The result was Unit-01 rolling the side and escaping the continued onslaught of the beam. Shinji knew they were talking but he couldn't hear them all he could was feel the pain.

"**_Pilot's Synch ratio is rising past 125. He is getting more feedback from the Eva!" _**Maya yelled

"**_The Angel's firing again!" _**Makoto and Shigeru warned loudly.

The second shot lanced forward at him again and struck him and the Eva dead on. The increased feedback coupled with the real damage being done to him brought a true scream of the tormented from his lips. Darkness was spreading from the corners of his eyes slowly engulfing him. The blissful numbness it offered was readily accepted by the Juraian.

"_**SHINJI-KUN!"**_

* * *

Play Sad or Romantic music now_**

* * *

Dream**_

_Shinji found himself standing on a roof overlooking all of Tokoyo-3. The sky was dark and overcast releasing a steady downpour of rain. People moved along the streets without a care or worry. The lights of the city creating peaceful warmth even on such a cold dreary night._

_The young Juraian leaned forward resting his arms on the roof's railing and looking down at the sea of humanity moving below him. An odd sense of loneliness filling him at seeing something he had never been apart of and most likely never would be. He heard a noise behind and turned coming face to face with . . . himself._

_The two were mirror images of the other except for their eyes. The other Shinji had crimson eyes like blood that reminded him of Rei, while his own had remained the steady dark blue. Both were dressed in the typical school uniform and neither was speaking._

"_Who are you?" Both asked at the same time._

"_Shinji Ikari-Masaki." They answered._

"_Stop that!" again they spoke together._

_Shinji turned his back on the replica of him and went back to gazing down below him. He spotted several figures he knew from school and would follow their path with his eyes. The current pilot of Unit-01 then spotted several familiar faces and had to shout out to them._

"_Tenchi-kun, Ryoko-san, Ayeka-san, Rei-chan, and Masaki-san, Everyone I'm up HERE!" he called out but they didn't seem to hear him._

_Suddenly a shadow fell over the city in the form of the Fifth Angel. Shinji watched it charge its weapon up and screamed for those he cared for to get away but they didn't listen. Misato and everyone he had ever cared just kept walking right into the path of the beam._

"_NO!" he screamed as they were simply vaporized by the energy._

_The city and world suddenly shattered like glass leaving him in a world of murky blackness. Shinji looked down noticing he was standing on a hand that was slowly being lifted. When it finally stopped his eyes widened taking the crimson eyes and long blue hair of the Second Angel, Lilith. Four white wings flowed from her back in a tranquil angelic way yet she could crush him by simply making a fist._

_He felt something grab his arm and turned to see Adam latched onto him. Lilith grasped the other arm and began a fierce tug of war with his body sending pain ripping through him. He screamed and both Angel's suddenly shattered leaving him to float alone._

_In the distance that woman appeared again glowing with an aura of divine power. Shinji was being drawn to her slowly and the closer he the more her form dwarfed his in size. He was almost within her grasp when the dream finally faded away._

_**

* * *

Nerv Hospital**_

Shinji winced as he opened his eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling of the infirmary. As the memories returned to him he was surprised that his body was only sore instead of covered with third-degree burns and lacking massive internal trauma.

Sitting up he immediately regretted it as his body protested and his head swam with dizziness. A pair of arms reached out and steadied him quickly giving him the time needed to blink away the spots in his vision. Looking to his left he found Rei wearing as close to a concerned face as she could possibly muster.

"You should not attempt to move so quickly." She warned before sitting back down next to his bed.

"I seem to be remarkably good shape considering the intensity of the feedback I received and the temperature of the LCL before I blacked out from pain." He remarked after taking a drink of water from a glass at his bedside.

"You went into coronary arrest and required the use of the plugsuit's heart massage feature. I could not take you to the ship for aid because of the close watch Dr Akagi and the Commander have on you. However I was able to go to the ship and return with something to help you. You are still injured but in no danger of dying." Rei explained.

"Thank you Rei-chan but this could complicate things."

"I understand but when I considered the possibility of you losing your life or being disabled or having in long-term damage I found myself fearful I believe is the emotion. I also seemed to shed tears when you were injured it is an unusual and unpleasant experience."

Shinji nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the bond between him and the **_Yui-Oh_**. With the exception of fourth generation and below trees all Juraian Tree's were sentient and had to accept someone as their partner and then bond with that person on a profound level. Usually when you are accepted and bonded to a Tree and the Tree becomes a Treeship you must take wood and hardened sap from to carve a **_"key"_** which helped facilitate communication between you and it. Since the **_Yui-Oh_** had been built from the remains of his Mother's ship using a new seed Shinji was able to use the Ikari-ken as his **_Key_**. In fact Rei's hairclip that allowed her to communicate with his ship was actually made from a branch of his Tree.

"Is the Angel still active?" Shinji asked opening his eyes with a slight smile at feeling his ship.

"Yes its primary target seems to be **_Nerv_** headquarters itself by way of drilling directly through the defense barriers. The Magi have calculated we have approximately 9 hours remaining until the final defense wall is breached."

"We could destroy it from orbit but a good portion of the city if not all of it might be reduced to ashes. Please tell me someone came up with a better plan?" Shinji spoke and accepted a folder from the blue haired girl.

The young Juraian blinked as he read the operation details and the equipment to be used. It all seemed to hinge on the presumption that the Fifth Angel had a set range to its attack. Also it didn't escape his notice just how low the percentage of success rate was.

"Misato-san came up with this didn't she?"

"Yes, **_"Operation Yoshima"_** was thought up by Captain Katsuragi who will also be serving as planning manager. How did you know?"

"Misato-san has a bad habit of barrowing things in this manner. An experimental prototype high energy positron rifle powered by all of Japan fired at the Fifth Angel? Only Misato-san could dream something like this up." Shinji answered.

"I will get you some food so we can begin the operation." Rei stated then set the Ikari-ken down on his lap and rose walking away.

Wrapping his hand around the Ikari-ken the crystal began to glow as he closed his eyes.

'_I have a bad feeling about our quiet friend up there has he moved?"_

'**_No he seems to be searching for something and his attention has more then once fallen on your location. You must be careful.' _**Replied the serene voice of the ship mentally.

'_I may need to call on the Wings to protect Rei-chan or myself in the coming battle. We may be exposing ourselves sooner then anticipated.'_

'_**I will always protect you and the girl until she is accepted by another Tree. Do not allow it to worry you whatever happens we will deal with it as it occurs.'**_

'_When the mission is over I will most likely return I want to rest aboard you in safety for one night.'_

'_**Till then I wait in anticipation.'**_

_**

* * *

Entry Plug**_

Shinji clenched his right hand into a first feeling the material of the plugsuit and the LCL squish lightly. Unit-01 was positioned lying on the ground in a standard sniper grasping the prototype positron rifle. Unit-00 stood nearby holding an improvised shield that Rei would use to protect him if things went badly. The young Ikari-Masaki mentally swore to himself that no harm would come to her.

"You do realize this is insane Misato-san?" He asked as the purple haired captain's face appeared on a screen.

"**_Don't be scared Shinji-kun this is all by the book. Hang in their in your hands is the power of all of Japan." _**She replied with a smile.

"I am not afraid."

"**_Start first connection" _**Misato ordered.

"_**First through 80th coolant tanks are beginning power up now."**_

"_**Voltage is up, bringing the water exchange unit on-line now."**_

"**_All cooling systems at full power, Temperature is stable no problems detected."_**

"_**Positron charge is nominal."**_

"**_Second connection" _**Misato stated over the nameless techs working in the field HQ.

"_**Starting accelerators, energy convergence started."**_

"_**All power supplies to the MT Futagoyama submission station, no problems detected."**_

"_**Adjustment for the gravity field and revolution of the Earth is minus 0.0009.0.2 until the critical voltage."**_

"_**All energy to the positron rifle."**_

'_Tsunami-sama, give me strength.' _Shinji thought narrowing his eyes as the targeting actuator appeared fixing on the Fifth Angel.

"_**High energy reaction detected in the Target1"**_

"_**FIRE!"**_

Pressing the button on his right control stick the entire Eva bucked as the high energy rifle fired. A line of bright blue energy blazed out of the barrel just as the Angel fired its own blast. The two neared one another the sheer force causing both to bend around the other and miss their targets.

Shinji quickly willed Unit-01 to eject the bad fuses and watched the enemy as the rapid cooling and recharging sequence kicked in. The Fifth's drill penetrated the Geofront just as it fired a second shot Rei moved forward protecting him. Shinji could feel the heat nearby and watched the shield beginning to melt and become compromised yet Rei remained unmoving and unwilling to abandon him.

"Rei-chan I am going to sue it."

"**_Do not Shinji-kun I can protect you." _**She replied with pain from the feedback of Unit-00.

"_**10 seconds to full recharge but the shield isn't going to hold!"**_

Shinji wrapped his left hand around the Ikari-ken sending out the order to the waiting Treeship. A single semi-transparent white winged shaped shield appeared in front of Unit-00. The Angel's energy blast could not bypass the Juraian defense and instead was scattered. Unit-01 fired its second shot a second later the blast of energy surging through the simplistic body of the Fifth and sending the smoking remains down onto the ground.

Dismissing the Light Hawk Wing Shinji ejected the plug and rushed to the slumped over single-eyed Eva. Grabbing the hatch he felt searing heat pulse through his hands burning him but still he pushed and turned until the hatch opened. LCL was sent spraying everywhere as the metallic door was pulled open. Looking inside he spotted Rei sitting in her plugsuit and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why….. Why did you risk it…..for me?" She asked.

"Because you are more important then my secret."

"I am…replaceable."

"No you aren't if you died even if someone with your face appeared I would still mourn your loss. You are you and I am I no matter what we are unique people."

"I do…..I do not know…what to do in this situation."

"Maybe try smiling. Rei-chan you are precious to me and this is OUR secret not just mine. Please don't ever think I would forsake you for anything or one."

Rei looked to him and quirked her lips upwards in the best smile she could manage. She reasoned that it might be pleasant to do so again in the future but only for Shinji.

_**

* * *

School**_

Shinji sat in class the next day a pencil balanced on the end of his nose looking bored. Rei sat in her usual seat watching the rain fall outside the window. Toji was leaned back in his seat feet up on the desk sleeping quietly through the lecture. Kensuke was quietly snickering a she typed away at his computer the light shining off his glasses in a way far too much like a villain for anyone's good.

A sudden beeping broke the concentration Shinji was using making his pencil fall from his nose. Looking to his computer he blinked spotting a message from an unidentified source.

_**The roof, you have five minutes.**_

_**Who is this?**_

_**The roof, you have five minutes Lord Ikari.**_

The sound of his chair scraping on the floor brought all of the student's eyes on him even forcing Toji awake. Rei watched him in curiosity as his eyes widened and his hand slipped into his pocket grasping the Ikari-ken. The teacher actually turned from his speech about the past.

"Ikari-Masaki-san is there a problem?" He asked.

_**The roof, you have four minutes now Lord Ikari.**_

Shinji pushed his seat back further rising before bolting from the room in a dead sprint. Rei was out of her chair and following him a heartbeat later followed by Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari. The prepared to do her duty and drag the truants back to class.

Rei easily caught up with her fellow pilot as they began charging up the stairs. She did not know why but the look in the young man's eyes unnerved her and filled her with a strange emotion kin to apprehension. If she recalled it was known as fear.

"Shinji-kun, what is going on?" She asked finally.

"It seems our observer has decided to come out of the shadows." He replied nearing the roof entrance.

"The owner of that ship is here."

"Yes."

The pair reached the door and Shinji pushed it open his face becoming a mask of indifference. Rain poured from the sky soaking them as they walked out to greet their visitor. He stood taller then either of them as well as floating in the air standing at about six feet with silver hair his eyes had oddly yellow sclera. He was dressed formally covered by a cream colored cloak hat hid his body beneath it white gloves over his hands and a pair of small black sunglasses on the end of his nose.

"Please excuse me for my rude behavior but I thought it prudent to draw you away from the common rabble." The man spoke in a cultured voice dripping with honey. Slowly he bowed to Shinji in an elegant manner.

"Graciously do I welcome you to Earth but why is it you have sought me out?" Shinji responded with an even tone.

"Perhaps that is a matter best discussed in more comfortable surroundings, where we may speak in private." The man offered.

"I will have to decline Kagato-san."

"I see my reputation proceeds me but I really must insist you see there is something I wish to find and only you and your family here can help me obtain it."

"What, pray tell is that?"

"Why, the greatest power in the universe."

Shinji with drew his hand from his pocket holding the dark wooden hilt of his family. He stared Kagato down evenly but made no aggressive move on him. His next words were carefully chosen hoping to gather more information from the smug space pirate.

"Why do you believe I can help you find such a treasure?"

"So you do carry the legacy of your mother. The famed Ikari-ken, a master key carved from the wood and sap of a first generation Treeship belonging to Yui Ikari. I would have saved you for last but you intrigue me boy more so then your father." Kagato stated his eyes drawn to the bladeless sword in the young man's grip.

"Leave this world and my family alone or I will show just how intriguing I can be Kagato-san."

Kagato held out his hand a sphere of energy gathered around his opened palm. Closing his hand around the sphere stretched an elongated reshaping itself. Now clenched in his hand was a sword made of pure energy not unlike the type Ryoko was prone to use.

"I will test you boy and see if you truly have earned the right to be your Mother's son. I must know if there is something special about you or if the gift you possess was created through random chance."

"What is it you speak of?" Shinji asked moving forward and pushing Rei behind him the crimson eyed girl choosing to be silent thus far in the encounter.

"Did you believe I would not notice your ship or not investigate such a beautiful vessel?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Your ship despite being born from a second generation seed has evolved or ascended becoming a first generation **_Royal Juraian Tree_**. You Lord Ikari are in possession of one of the few and powerful first generation Juraian Treeships." The man explained catching Shinji off guard.

Shinji brought the Ikari-ken forward into a ready stance his mind cleared and a dark blue blade of energy sparked into life smoke when rain water touched its surface. There was no time to consider the space pirate's words but he made a mental note to prove him right or wrong later.

"WHOA, Shinji has a freaking lightsaber!" yelled Kensuke as he and the other two classmates of the pair finally reached the roof.

The son of Yui looked back in sudden surprise before his eyes widened and he tried to turn his eyes back to his opponent. He was too late though as Kagato's gloved left fist slammed into jaw and hurled him back a spurt of blood flying from his mouth.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off me boy next time it will be my sword hitting you."

Shinji stood up wiping the blood from his mouth with his arm. Charging forward he struck with an overhead slash that was intercepted and expertly blocked by Kagato. Jumping back he struck out with a horizontal attack to the right and then brought his weapon around for slash to the left all of which Kagato blocked. Shinji was forced back as the silver haired villain began an aggressive attack thrusting and slashing with masterful skill his body easily floating forward or back as needed.

"What's going on here Ayanami-san?" Hikari asked as she stood watching the battle.

"Something that does not concern you please all of you go back inside before you get hurt." she ordered staying back but also in no way planning to retreat.

Toji was about to reply when he was stunned to see Kagato send a beam of energy at Shinji and a Wing made of light appear and deflect the shot. The dark haired boy then charged again his sword moving like water but always being stopped short by his enemy.

"So you know how to call on the power of your ship to protect yourself. Smart enough to know when your own Juraian energy isn't enough as well very clever."

'_He cannot use his A.T. field of the hybrid barrier or every sensor in the city would pick him up as an Angel. Similarly I cannot help without doing the same as I have yet to lean how to properly tap and control my Juraian energy and magic.' _Rei analyzed as she watched.

Kagato suddenly pointed his left hand at Rei and the other and unleashed another blast of energy at them. Rei watched in shock as Shinji threw himself in front of the beam taking the hit in his left shoulder where it passed in and out cleanly. Blood began to flow freely made worse by the rain and turning his arm crimson.

"If you think I will let you hurt these people you're a bigger fool then I thought."

"How amusing but I can see it now the fire in your eyes."

"Shinji-kun you must stop if you continue to loose blood at this rate you won't last long. This fighting it must be opening your other wounds as well you musts top now or you'll die." Rei warned trying to dissuade him from continuing.

"I won't run away not while I can still draw breathe." He only replied as he charged Kagato again only able to fight with only his right arm.

Shinji was forced to retreat again as his opponent began to randomly fire off energy at Hikari and the others and only Rei had any real defense. He was becoming dizzy with the loss of blood and slowly fell to one knee gasping for air.

"How disappointing but now at least you can watch your friends die before you lose conciseness." Holding his hand towards Rei he began charging power slowly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" Shinji yelled with a burst of adrenaline and surged forward his sword lashing out quickly as he passed Kagato. A heartbeat later the right hand of the infamous space pirate dropped to the ground smoking. Levitating the hand up Shinji watched as it fused back onto the man's wrist in a bit of hasty healing.

"Impressive you hurt me that time Lord Ikari and had I not been able to reattach my hand so quickly no doubt I would never again use it quite impressive indeed. I see now this girl is of the Ikari bloodline as well and you would do anything to protect your sister. I applaud your skills and I hope we meet again but I am running late to meet the Princesses and Prince so I must take my leave. Perhaps I even now look at the future Emperor and Queen of Jurai so is hall leave my mark it is only fair."

As Kagato fired one last Blast Rei prepared herself to call on the ship but before she could Shinji once more jumped in between her and the energy. This time it pierced his side spilling more of his precious blood. Rei was able to catch him as he fell and stared at his paling face.

"Grow stronger boy or else your little family will not survive, until the next time we meet Lord and Lady Ikari." Kagato bowed and vanished through a portal of energy.

"Why did you get in the way you know I can protect myself." Rei spoke stroking his hair.

"I couldn't risk anything happening to you. I don't think I will make it through this one Rei-chan." He responded with a smile.

"Do not speak like that I will get you to the ship I will not allow you to die not before we go to Jurai."

"Such a foolish dream I'm not strong enough to be their son. My mother and father gave birth to a failure." Slowly Shinji let his eyes slip shut.

"BROTHER!" Rei screamed the jewel in her hair clip flashing and in a flash of light the roof was vacant of anyone Earthling or Juraian. Only the patter of rain striking concrete pierced the quiet.

* * *

Please read and review

Ending Note 1: I know I jumped around a bit on putting honorfics in and I apologise for that.

Till Next Time


	6. Chapter 6: Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Tenchi Muyo. All rights belong to their creators. Distribution rights for the anime or manga belong to publishers and distributors. So please don't sue.

Author Note 1: This is my first attempt at a NGE story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: I will be posting the prologue/chapter one without a beta's assistance so if anyone wants the job please tell me in the review.

Author note 3: This story just sort of came to me and I have no idea where it will lead but I enjoy it when my readers tell me where they think it is going so I can make them happy. This will be very AU at points and please let me know about pairing ideas if any. Despite the summary this is a Shinji main character story.

* * *

Summary: Two families joined together and formed a new family. She was the result of that blood and when he left her she chased after him. Yui found her prince but only after she had found a husband. A child of Jurai was born though after but one night. She will leave him a terrible and beautiful gift and only he can use them.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Legacy

Chapter Six: Evolution

As the light cleared Hikari collapsed to her knees a hand covering her mouth to hold back the bile in her throat. Kensuke fell onto his back his eyes swirling from dizziness Toji steadied himself on his feet but looked reedy to collapse at any moment. Rei continued to hold Shinji who was unconscious his blood flowing like a river to pool around them.

"Amaki, Tatsuki!" She called out fearfully for the two guardians. They appeared a second later one on either side of her.

"We have to hurry Lord Shinji is losing blood at an alarming rate." Amaki spoke her voice a higher pitch the normal with worry.

"Lady Rei follow us we may require your help." Tatsuki seemed to remain calm and logical. Slowly Shinji rose into the air between the pair of floating logs.

"Hey, where in the heck are we?" Toji demanded as the blue haired girl began quickly moving away from them.

"Wow this must be some super secret **_NERV_** training facility or private vacation site for pilots. They even have transporters this is so High-tech I have to be a Pilot now!" Kensuke gushed sitting up.

"I must tend to Shinji-kun now but I will return. Do not leave this spot or you will be confined." Rei stated coldly before she was out of sight of the three.

"Screw this I'm gonna follow her guys." Toji announced.

"Maybe we shouldn't she did say to stay here." Hikari reasoned finally able to speak clearly.

"Yeah well I want some answers come on Ken" the jock replied and started forward only to stop as several small floating logs appeared around them along with a few glass-like spheres.

"**_Lady Rei has ordered you not leave this area." _**Spoke a voice from the spheres.

Both boys turned as they heard Hikari faint….

Amaki & Tatsuki led Rei to the largest of the trees within the core of the **_Yui-Oh_**. Several channels of water flowed from that point and the red-eyed girl noted that this was also the point of the ship where Shinji usually brought her for lessons. The pair of logs gently lowered their lord to the grass and immediately blood began to pour out.

"Lady Rei we need you to remove his clothing so we may place him into the waters. The combined effects of the healing waters and the direct infusions of energy from the Ship is the only chance to save his life." Tatsuki explained and Rei nodded.

Leaning over Shinji's form she began to unbutton his white dress shirt before pulling it open. The material made a wet ripping noise as the sticky cloth was pried away from the bloody mess that was his shoulder and side. Biting her lip at the sight of red she peeled his T-shirt over his head paying close attention to not worsening the injury to his arm. Fumbling with the button for a second she was able to finish by pulling his slacks off and then his remaining undergarments and shoes.

"Thank you Lady Rei." Amaki spoke her voice filled with relief as Shinji was once more lifted between them. The young Juraian was then slowly lowered into the running water until it completely encompassed his body two lines of crimson were streaked into the water as it rushed over his wounds. Green & Gold lines of energy shot from the central tree and into his rapidly paling body beginning the infusion of Juraian energy.

Both Juraian guardians would have blinked if they were capable of it though when Rei with her back to them slid out of her school uniform and then began removing her undergarments. Once she was undressed Rei waded into the flowing water approaching Shinji but stopped when she was chest deep in the water her head turning to regard Tatsuki & Amaki before continuing on and laying next to the injured Juraian male in the water her hand moving to wrap around him.

"Um, Lady Rei what are you doing?" Amaki asked in confusion.

"Shinji-kun protected me with his life against Kagato even though he was unable to use his A.T. Field. He was willingly to die just so that I could live and not have to be replaced. I am special to him and he is special to me more special then the Commander I do not wish to ever leave his side again, so I will lay with him." She responded simply.

"THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! It reminds me of **_"Lonely Moon"_** when Tsuki tells her eternal rival that she loves the Prince for who he is and not the competition or status being his lover would bring. What a great episode and now our own Lord is living in it, battling evil doers to protect his family and those he loves no matter the personal cost. I've never been prouder of Lord Shinji." If it were possible Amaki would have been crying throughout her proud declaration.

"What should we do with the three Earthlings onboard?" Tatsuki asked long since used to the exuberant behavior of her counterpart.

"Erase their memories of what transpired on the roof and of ever being onboard this ship if you can and then return them to Earth. Aida-san is a security risk with any information given and if Shinji wants them to know he will tell them." She responded firmly her mind falling into a sort of leadership mode far outside the norm for Rei.

"Yes Lady Rei we will also continue to monitor the situation with the **_Soja._** Should we inform Miss Katsuragi of the developments?" the floating log got a simple nod in reply before Rei lowered herself the rest of the way into the water and curled her body around Shinji's

"Wow Lady Rei is really getting the hang of being a noble fast must be a common trait of the Ikari." Amaki commented as both logs turned and began moving away.

"She is unaccustomed to giving orders but in the face of having no choice I believe Lady Rei is trying to mimic Lord Shinji in actions and thought. Lady Rei still has much to learn before she is ready for the rigors of a Juraian noble's life let alone dealing with a royal court. Let's get to the tasks at hand you go to Earth while I deal with the Earthlings." Tatsuki replied.

"Roger" the perky log stated before vanishing in several small strips of yellow light.

_**

* * *

Katsuragi/Ikari-Masaki Residence**_

Amaki materialized in Shinji's darkened room and slowly moved out through the open door into the hallway following the rather loud and angry voice of Misato. She found the purple haired captain sitting on the couch in the living room yelling into the phone about something an unopened beer on the coffee table in front of her.

"How is it you lost track of Shinji for the second time and lose track of Rei at the same time?" She demanded loudly of Section Two.

"Um, Katsuragi-san I can answer that." Amaki tried to interrupt but was ignored for the moment.

"So because your incompetent we are now completely unprepared for an Angel Attack!"

"Katsuragi-san I am trying to tell you what is going on." Again the log was ignored.

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES JUST FIND THEM!"

"MISATO-CHAN, WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Amaki screamed next to her ear causing Misato to shriek and jump into the air from surprise.

"Amaki, what are you doing here, if Section Two sees you all of Shinji-kun's secrets are getting out." She hissed out covering the phone with her hand.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Katsuragi-san, Lord Shinji & Lady Rei were attacked by a dangerous intergalactic criminal at school and Lord Shinji was injured. Both are currently onboard the **_Yui-Oh_** but it will be some time before they can return and we wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be worried." The Juraian guardian explained.

"An alien attacked Shinji-kun? Are we being invaded? Should I call the U.N.?" Misato began babbling and only stopped when Amaki gave her a tiny but painful shock blast.

"Misato-san, the Earth is not being invaded this Kagato fellow seems to only be after the Juraian people on this planet specifically those of the royal bloodline."

"WAIT, you are saying that Shinji-kun is Royalty?"

"Lord Shinji Ikari-Masaki is the Heir to the Ikari, Amaki, and Tatsuki noble family's of Jurai, though in all likelihood he would only take over one or finally just combine the three families's to save time. Lord Shinji is also the grandson of the Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai and has standing to claim the rights and titles as First Crowned Prince of Jurai since his father long ago gave up that right and Lord Shinji is his heir. Tenchi Masaki also has right to claim the title as Prince, didn't you ever wonder why he was so cultured and we called him Lord?" Amaki stated once more wishing she could blink at actions she saw.

Misato fell sideways in the second dead faint caused by Juraian news . . . .

_**

* * *

Gosroth**_

Captain Lexshue of the **_Humankind Empire of Abh_** ship **_Gosroth_** looked over the change of orders sent to her and the **_Gosroth_** by the empress herself with a critical eye. Originally they were on route to pick-up and transport the heir to the Hyde system a young boy named Jinto Linn, officially Jinto Linn count of Hyde. Under the new orders the **_Gosroth_** was to change course and move into Juraian territory, specifically colonized world NO 0315, Earth acting as a special envoy from the Empress. Jurai had long been the Abh's closest ally and friend as both respected the others culture and military power, both imperial nations also shared a dislike of outsiders and a distrust of the **_Four Nations Alliance of the Union of Humanity._** Rumors were spreading throughout Jurai and by extension the Abh Empire about an Heir to the Ikari & Masaki families, more importantly a son of Prince Yosho and Lady Yui both of whom were feared warriors the latter more so for some her victories against pirating organizations. The child along with another Masaki heir and the crowned princesses were all supposed to be on that planet.

Emperor Azusa, along with Queen Funaho, and Queen Misaki had already announced plans to travel to Earth shortly accompanied by an envoy of the Ikari, Amaki, and Tatsuki families. The **_Gosroth_** would rendezvous with two other ships and then make its way to Earth in order to act as representatives of the Abh Empire and the Empress. Captain Lexshue had her doubts that this would be the last communication concerning the mission to be sent to her, assuming all the rumors were true this boy would become a valuable piece in galactic politics.

"Captain" one of the communication officers spoke up taking her attention away from the orders she was still reading.

"Yes?" she asked looking up her blue hair ruffling slightly.

"We have received confirmation from our replacement; they are under way to pick-up Count Hyde Ma'am." The blue haired man replied.

"Good, then let's get under way on our new Mission."

"Yes Ma'am."

_**

* * *

Yui-Oh**_

Shinji slowly opened his eyes with a groan as the muscles in his shoulder and side screamed their displeasure at being flexed in the form of a large jolt of pain searing through him. He first noticed that he was submerged in water and could feel it flowing over his entire body, yet he was able to breathe normally almost like he could in LCL. The next thing he noticed was the feeling of **_Yui-Oh_** in the back of his mind and the feeling of safety surrounding him, which only came from being at home or onboard his ship and he was betting it was the latter. The final thing he noticed was a comfortable and warm weight pressing against his side and on his chest, tilting his head down he found water running over pale blue strands of hair tussling them ever so slightly.

'_I don't remember finding a blue furred cabbit. So what does Blue hair mean?' _it was obvious the young man's mind had yet to fully start working or else he would already know that answer.

'_Blue hair . . . . . . Red eyes . . . . . . Kind of like the pictures of Lilith but also more Juraian . . . . . Someone that is like me . . . . . really close to me. . . .. . . Rei-chan . . . . . why is Rei-chan laying on my chest . . . . . . Why is Rei-chan laying on my bare chest . . . . . . . WHY AREN'T I WEARING ANY CLOTHES . . . . . . . . WHY ISN'T REI-CHAN WEARING ANY CLOTHES?' _Recognition and panic had now officially set in.

Shaking the girl he immediately gulped and stopped doing so as it made several parts of Rei's body rub against him, which was far to pleasant of a sensation then he was willing to admit. Looking for a way to distract his mind until she woke of her own volition Shinji considered the question Kagato had raised with him before. Opening his mind up further to the **_Yui-Oh_** he felt the tree respond to him.

'_Kagato said something during our fight, he called you a First-Generation Royal Juraian Tree but that shouldn't be possible because Mother used a Second-generation seed.'_

'**_I am afraid he was right, though I'm unsure how it happened or even when it did but even now I am still growing. My hull is expanding and my roots thickening I can even feel the great Zero-ship Tsunami-sama more then should be normal. Whatever has occurred though it has only strengthen our bond and made us even better partners, you and I are still ourselves and joined. I believe it has something to do with your own powers as your body evolves mine begin to do the same in order to keep up.'_**

'_No but it is a mystery and a variable no one ever foresaw, we will need to look into it for now though our main concern must be Kagato he is after me and my family.'_

'_**Energy detected from the Soja, Kagato has teleported near the Masaki Valley.'**_

'_I hate it when I'm right.'_

"Rei-chan wake up, we need to go." He stated poking the girl and feeling her body rumbled slightly.

_**

* * *

Masaki Valley**_

"Eternal and most wanted criminal Kagato, come out now I know you're here. I said come out!" Mihoshi demanded as she and the others minus Ryoko stood in the falling snow next to the sacred tree Funaho. Ryo-Ohki sitting upon Sasami's head was looking around wildly.

A hum filled the air right before a sphere of golden energy formed and began to float towards the four people and one cabbit. It suddenly imploded in on itself and from it the body of Kagato formed floating in the air before them.

"Please excuse my behavior earlier I deeply appreciate you coming out to welcome me." He spoke and bowed to them with a slight flutter of his cape. Ryoko's body then appeared falling onto the ground where it remained laying dressed in a skin tight black and red battle suit.

"Ryoko" Tenchi called moving to her side.

"However this one belongs to me she is, how do I say this delicately, waste product but still she is agile I'll bet she's given you some trouble." Kagato stated looking slightly to the side as the Tenchi cradled the cyan woman's form. Then he turned his eyes back to towards the pair of Juraian princesses before him.

"Princess Sasami, Princess Ayeka don't you think its best we talk someplace private, someplace where there is no one to bother us." He continued slowly floating forward and making the trio of woman take a step back from him. Quickly Mihoshi pushed them behind her and leveled her weapon on Kagato's form.

"Kagato I will arrest you this is specially protected area, ANY kind of combative action is forbidden. If you involve any civilian I will blast you to bits." She threatened.

"Oh my, oh my you really frighten me; you see I've heard much of your heroic episodes in the past. Now I hear you're overworked and your performance stinks." The words caused the blonde Galaxy Police officer to growl and begin pulling the trigger on her weapon sending blasts of yellow energy screaming at the villain. Each blast was deflected by some sort of invisible shield sending Kagato into a fit of laughter and causing Mihoshi continue firing until her weapon ran out of energy. Tears coming to her eyes at the clicking sound of her empty gun she suddenly latched onto Ayeka with a vice-like grip.

"Please I don't wish for you to misunderstand me I've only come here to invite you all to my ship the **_Soja_**. Hmm very pleasant place, a place where we can get to know one another." He was cut off as the sound of a light blade forming was heard drawing his attention as Tenchi rose into a stance holding the Tenchi-ken.

"Oh I see, you have the other sword but that's the king's property wave it around like that and you're going to get yourself hurt young man." He stated simply.

"What do you mean? What king and what other sword?" Tenchi demanded.

"You would fight me without full knowledge of the sword? Alright then." Extending his hand out towards Tenchi and the sword a wind suddenly kicked up lashing out with caught snow and sending the young man back. Tenchi planted his feet and brought the sword forward in a guard position trying to hold his ground.

"Don't waste your life now just hand me that sword." Slowly Kagato's hand extended reaching for the blade.

"Tenchi" Ryoko called out as she tackled him in the side pushing him away from Kagato at the last second.

"Don't let him have it!" Ryoko ordered as she slid off his prone form and glared at the space pirate.

"Fascinating and what about that boy interests you so much Ryoko?" Kagato asked turning towards them his right hand forming a sphere of energy that transformed into his energy sword. The gem on her wrist suddenly pulsed and lanced with energy causing Ryoko to grab her head and screech lightly in pain.

"Ryoko" Tenchi asked watching her but it was useless as her eyes snapped open and she suddenly leapt behind Tenchi restraining him the sclera of eyes turning to yellow.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"It is said that sword holds the greatest energy in the universe but the sword will only release that energy when held by a suitable owner. My question is, are you that suitable owner." Kagato asked dismissing his sword.

"Maybe I am maybe not I don't know." He answered struggling against Ryoko's hold.

"I'll ask you again, are you a suitable owner of that sword?"

"Release her, let Ryoko go." Tenchi demanded even as Ryoko tightened the hold cutting off his air. Ryo-Ohki took that moment to charge Kagato and latch onto his hand with its teeth, which resulted only in the silver haired man shaking the cabbit off.

Tenchi suddenly broke away from Ryoko and charged him by leaping into air with a battle cry and the sword held above his head. Time seemed to slow down as Kagato turned and Tenchi brought the sword downward at his body but it still seemed that Kagato was barely able to avoid the strike. That is until a second later a line appeared on his right cheek and blood flowed from the wound. Tenchi meanwhile had landed and rose into a half crouching stance with his weapon. Kagato scowled his teeth gritted and his hand reforming the energy sword.

"Come, I'll test you as I did the other." He spoke before floating down at Tenchi and lashing out at the boy his sword cutting deeply into the ground and sending Tenchi back.

Tenchi was immediately on the defensive as Kagato lashed out with his yellow energy blade striking blue with an almost metallic clang coming off of them. Each hit drove the young Masaki further and further back and then Kagato struck the ground with his blade the energy lashing out wildly and sending Tenchi half into the water. Raising into the air the destroyer of historical ruins brought a hard strike down that Tenchi barely blocked the impact sending him skidding across the water until he struck a root hard the blade of the Tenchi-ken dying out.

"This is no fun; do you enjoy making me waste my time?" He asked and held out his hand the Tenchi-ken levitating up towards him but as it was nearly in his hand it suddenly streaked away spinning into another's waiting hand.

"Are you playing with something that doesn't belong to you?"

"Grandfather" Tenchi stated dully looking at the shrine robed supposedly elderly man that was now holding onto the sword hilt. Everyone's eyes seemed to be drawn to him.

"Come Ryoko I'll give you one more chance." Kagato whispered cutting his eyes to the Cyan haired girl, who smiled devilishly floating into the air and facing Kasuhito.

"There you are the First Crowned Prince of Jurai's Royal Family. I wonder could you show me the secret of the universe would you share that treasure?" he spoke loud enough for the group gathered to hear causing Ayeka to look up in shock.

"Treasure, well I do know of a really comfortable hot spring nearby." He replied tapping the hilt against his chin before rubbing the back of his head as he mused. Ryoko fell back onto the ground with sheer idiocy of the old man's words.

"Well aren't we cocky." Kagato said as a sphere of energy formed in front of him before blasting forward at Kasuhito, who simply tilted his head to the side completely avoiding the attack.

"The greatest energy in the universe, there's no such thing and if there were it couldn't be controlled by humans." He stated and began walking forward leisurely.

"I have journeyed through sea after sea of the stars in order to find the secret. What will it take to get that power? Your blood, Jurai Royal Families blood?" he said lowering closer to the ground his hand forming a new energy sword and moving forward with a horizontal slash attempting to slash Kasuhito.

The man once known as Yosho was about to call on a Light Hawk wing from **_Funaho_** to protect himself when suddenly a onyx hexagonal shaped barrier appeared in front of him blocking Kagato's attack and causing sparks of blue energy to rage at the point the two met. The energy seemed to build up for a moment before the pressure sent Kagato reeling back, who then fired several energy blasts at Kasuhito, who leapt back as the barrier vanished his body falling into a bent stance Light Hawk Wings appearing and disappearing as they intercepted each attack.

"I can't leave home for more then a few days without something disastrous happening anymore it seems." A voice spoke form behind Kasuhito drawing the attention of everyone to the tree line.

Shinji stood with his back against a tree seemingly at ease dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with crimson trim and black pants the Ikari-Ken in his right hand his eyes were closed up until this point but they soon opened and the dark blue orbs turned to look at the group. In reality he was resting pushing the pain into the back of his mind, which was caused by him using his A.T. Field alone to protect his father while lacking a major portion of his energy. He could even now feel the weakness in his body and the pain in each of his limbs but he refused to die or allow this man to harm his family. Rei stood at his side dressed in a kimono of forest green with vine-like patterns running over it her crimson eyes watching Shinji with worry, though even feeling it no one could make out an emotion on her face.

'_Just like Fiore's entrance in "Moonlight Destiny" when the evil space slug emperor was threatening the festival, once more My Manga obsession has given me inspiration.' _The childish part of Shinji's mind thought with a victory dance.

"So you survived our last encounter Lord Ikari or should I call you Prince Masaki? After all you have come all this way still injured just to protect . . . . Your father" Kagato said causing everyone save father and son to gasp in surprise.

Kasuhito took a deep breath centering his mind and body and lifting the Tenchi-ken the blue blade of energy emerging without fail or pause. He suddenly surged forward with incredibly speed lashing out with his sword and forcing Kagato to dodge and fly backwards. Kasuhito pressed his advantage continuing ahead and attacking with devastating strikes that moved faster then some could follow forcing his enemy to dodge wildly or block with his own energy sword but always resulting in his being pushed back. Kagato began jumping off the roots in the lake finally and Kasuhito followed crouching low on one and leaping high into the air generating a Light Hawk Wing to block an energy blast from his opponent before continuing to fall his foot delivering a sharp kick that was blocked by the flat of Kagato's blade. Pushing off the blade he landed on it as Kagato slashed at him before jumping again and repeating the process his sword now inches from the villain's face.

Blasts of energy rained down from the sky fired by Ryoko, who descended sharply targeting Yosho, who jumped away landing on a rock that was set into the water. Kagato ascended into the air letting his sword fade and waiting as Ryoko rose back into the air staying between Kagato and Yosho her hand creating her own kind of energy sword.

"Using a woman as your shield COWARD" Kasuhito yelled. Bringing a shield to bear as Ryoko brought her sword down at him vertically.

"Ryoko wake up, wake up!" he called out trying to rouse the space pirate from Kagato's control.

'_I have to act now.' _Shinji thought gritting his teeth in exertion calling on what he could to help his father.

"Don't kill her Grandpa, help her." Tenchi called out.

Kagato watched Ryoko and Yosho jump upwards into the trees, the latter only defending with his shields, while the former lashed out with her blade trying to break through. The silver haired criminal was about to attack as well, when he suddenly sensed an attack coming from behind him quickly creating a sword he turned in time to block an attack coming from Shinji a pair of wings created from Juraian energy and his A.T. Field, though they seemed to actually float outside his clothing instead of being physically attached to his body.

"My, my you are full of interesting surprises but you are still weak from our last battle. Come Lord Ikari let me see if you're yet worthy." He stated pulling back just as Shinji did remaining in the air.

Shinji attacked again his body spinning like a corkscrew as he flew at his enemy sword lashing out, which was met each time by the yellow blade of Kagato's energy sword. The pair continued to dance but still it was clear that Shinji wasn't healed enough for such a fight his wounds already reopening sending his blood dripping all over the ground. One strike sent him hurtling at the ground, which he only barely stopped his legs bent greatly as his feet rested on one of the rocks. He was sweating and paling trying to keep his wings from falling apart, while also trying to maintain his concentration on the sword.

'_No not now, please not now I have to keep fighting I can't run out of power now. Even if my body looses all its blood and life I have to keep going for them or else he'll hurt them all. All of them need me to keep fighting until I can't fight anymore; until I die I have to fight for them.'_ Shinji spat blood from his mouth taking heavy and deep breathes.

Before their fight could begin again Ryoko's body impacted in the lake and Yosho land on the shore sending the Tenchi-ken between them, where it embedded itself in the tree of Funaho and remained. Kagato looked to the sword dismissing his weapon and then back to Yosho, who was laughing lightly and showing his empty hands to the man.

"What are you doing have you given up?" he asked floating over to the sword and placing his hand around it. Blue lightning raged through his body even being seen in mouth as he opens it to scream as he held onto the hilt, when he let go his body was smoking and obviously injured.

"I see, so this boy is your successor and not your own son." He stated though it was also a ploy to draw out the other boy.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Shinji yelled his wings coalescing back together as he shot at Kagato with his sword like an avenging angel. The blue of his eyes had changed back to crimson as he glared at his target.

Kagato smirked and turned grabbing the boy out of the air with his right hand wrapping it around his throat and completely stopping him. Shinji suddenly screamed as golden energy tore across his body the Ikari-ken losing its blade and his wings breaking apart. When the energy stopped flowing smoke flowed from his body and his eyes were glazed his lips forming words as he lost conciseness.

"Mother . . . . . Father . . . . . I'm just not . . . . . Good enough . . . . To be your son . . . . . He is better. .. . . . I'm a failed experiment." As he whispered those words they were heard by everyone and the Ikari-ken slipped from his fingers falling to clatter on the rock below him.

"Ryoko, Shinji-kun" Tenchi called as Kagato lifted into the air bringing both along with him.

"I will take your precious Ryoko and the young Lord with me. Improve your skills and then come to us, I'll be waiting for you and the young Lady Ikari if she truly values her brother." The sphere of golden light appeared behind him absorbing all three people before fading away.

Rei looked down as the light faded her eyes baring confusion as tears slipped from her eyes a single finger coming up to wipe it away and stare at it closely. This experience was so new to her but she instantly did not like it, her eyes remained on that tear until she heard the sound of Ayeka tackling Yosho to the ground.

"You're my brother; you're my brother Yosho aren't you?" Ayeka demanded shaking his form.

"Sorry, I uh I guess now you know." He replied.

"But why, why, tell me" she said tears coming to her eyes.

"Easy now, don't scold me." He responded grabbing her arms to stop her shaking him. Ayeka looked up seeing her young brother's face and then seeing the wrinkled face he now had.

"That handsome brother, what happened to him? You've changed so much your older." she asked bursting into tears finally.

"Don't cry, Ayeka I wasn't going to tell you this but if I had stayed on planet Jurai there would have been conflict between you and me for succession to the throne. Ayeka you see my mother was an Earthling, and I am too or at least half of me." He explained holding her.

"But why should that matter? Our father made the law that after him we should mix with blood of other planets."

"It was a law that many Juraian's didn't like. In those days there was tremendous prejudice, I . . . I couldn't bear it and so when we were attacked by Ryoko I left to fight never to return. Now this planet is my home and this is where I wish to be buried. I have no intention of returning to Jurai"

"But without Jurai, without its life tree and water."

"I will die; I know that Ayeka and such a thing does not matter. One day you will understand."

"Then its true Grandpa your Yosho and the stories, the legend all of it is true." Tenchi spoke up with all this new information.

"Yes and Shinji as my Son is the first crowned prince of Jurai, just as you as my grandson are the Second crowned prince. You look surprised." He spoke looking at his grandson.

"But you never said a thing to me."

"I swore Shinji-kun to secrecy and forbid him from ever telling you of it. And if I had spoken, would you have known what to do? Silly boy now is your time to grasp the future. I am sorry I didn't know you had your heart set on me, I have an idea we can get married now, what do you think?" Yosho said standing the last part spoke in a light hearted voice.

"Brother, please don't poke fun." She replied stepping on his foot.

"Oh, your right, your right I'm too old but Tenchi-kun however is about the right age so is Shinji-kun once we get him back. Either of the two would look perfect with you." He stated.

Rei moved to the rocks and made her way too the Ikari-ken, picking it up she hugged it close to her chest closing her eyes and thinking back on Shinji and how he had affected her world. Unbeknownst to her a fire was building in her eyes bringing more feeling to them then had ever been shown by the girl. Turning to the other she watched them and waited before speaking letting them deal with their own issues.

"I'm so moved, I'm so moved, I'm sorry but it's just so touching I can't help myself." Mihoshi said while crying.

"Grandpa I have to save Ryoko and Shinji-kun, but." Tenchi began but trailed off at the end.

"But she is the cause of all our trouble you certainly don't have to go and save her Lord Shinji on the other hand." Ayeka butted in.

"Tenchi-kun I will give you that sword, you must go and defeat him. In order for him to gain the secret treasure he would think nothing of destroying this world."

"But can I defeat him? I don't know Grandpa I have a hard enough time handling that sword and I'm not Shinji-kun."

"With that kind of attitude how do you plan on protecting these women? You have a power that hasn't been awakened yet and now your brother needs you to protect him."

"I understand Grandpa." Tenchi responded stepping towards the sword only stopping when he faced it. Reaching forward he wrapped his hand around it letting the energy from the sword run through him.

"No Tenchi you shouldn't." Ayeka called but was stopped by Kasuhito.

"Ayeka, listen now for every man there is a time when he must fight. This is his time the time when he must grasp the future to protect those he loved. A little late compared to Shinji-kun but then he has a big heart."

"Are you going Tenchi? With the sword you can't quite handle yet, are you still going?" He asked as Tenchi removed the Tenchi-ken.

"Yeah, I have got to save them." He replied walking back across the stones.

"Tenchi-kun I'll go with you." Sasami called.

"I'll come too, as a member of the Galaxy Police it's my duty." Mihoshi added in.

"I will be accompanying you as well." Rei spoke up walking over to them the Ikari-ken resting in her hand. Though only Yosho noticed it and he smiled to her secretly.

"Sister you'll come to won't you?" Sasami asked looking to Ayeka.

"I don't know."

"Ayeka, please take care of Grandpa for me."

"Ok, so how are we going to get there?" Mihoshi asked.

"We will use the **_Yui-Oh_**." Rei supplied. Ryo-Ohki suddenly hopped from Sasami's head and began meowing along with gesturing with its ears getting their attention. It then darted off towards the newly formed lake.

"It must see something come on let's go." Sasami called and everyone followed the Cabbit with the exception of Ayeka and then Sasami as she turned to look at her older sister.

"Ayeka" she called and watched as the purple haired girl nodded and took off with her sister.

As they approached the lake Ryo-Ohki began meowing loudly the water beginning to bubble and then suddenly the core of the **_Ryu-Oh_** burst from the surface. Ryo-Ohki suddenly began to glow and transform taking on its ship form once more along with absorbing the core of the Juraian Treeship into itself.

"I guess we can use that too." Tenchi said blinking.

_**

* * *

Soja**_

Ryoko awoke slowly to find herself trapped waist deep in a purple semi-solid goo, which she recognized as **_Masu_** one of the substances that made up both her body and Ryo-Ohki's. She was surrounded by thick glass making her appear to be in a large beaker or cylinder and next to her on the left sitting upon a stone throne with organ pipes behind it was Kagato. Next to Kagato on his left was a second glass cylinder this one filled completely with an odd orange liquid and floating within it was the body of Shinji his wounds being healed but remaining unconscious and an odd quivering happening around his stomach and sides.

"Here they come, the fools. It's strange they're coming here to throw away their lives to save someone as defective as you. Perhaps they come for the boy and instead forsake you." Kagato spoke as a holographic image of Masaki group appeared showing them approaching in **_Ryo-Ohki_** and Rei in the **_Yui-Oh._**

"I am not your machine anymore, I am a human being!" Ryoko replied angrily.

"Human being, when compared to the infinite will of the universe human feelings amount to little nothing more then dust. You know your current form was chosen only because it was convenient; your original form could have been anything that I wanted like a stone. Shall I turn you into a stone will that make you happy?" he spoke and then laughed at the sad and pained look Ryoko gained.

"I would love to stay and chat but I really should go and prepare to welcome our guests. Please keep the young man company his body is undergoing some changes that I would like to study and I'd hate for him to get lonely if he wakes up." He said then rose form his chair and began to walk away.

"IF YOU LAY YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON TENCHI YOU'LL BE SORRY, I SWEAR IT, YOU'LL BE SORRY." She screamed at his retreating form.

"Of all the times for you to be taking a freaking nap" Ryoko muttered looking over at Shinji and then sighing.

"We'll get out of here I promise I may not say it but I actually like you not like I do Tenchi but still I'll get you out of here. You know I always wanted you two to play with me when you were younger but it never happened I got to watch you both grow up and I guess that kind of made me grow fond of you even if you are a know-it-all neat freak."

_**

* * *

Dream**_

_Shinji was walking yet there was no floor under his feet and all around him seemed to be an endless ocean of stars but they seemed to pulse instead of shine with a steady rhythm. He was alone as he walked surrounded by silence and wrapped in solitude and yet he had felt like this since the world he had knew began changing so drastically. The young Ikari was afraid of one thing and that was losing his purpose and thus becoming useless as without a use he had no reason to exist and go on living. It was a childish fear one that required he give his life to and for others but it still lived there in his heart but it had also become flexible in his lifetime allowing him to grow as a person instead of becoming an introverted coward._

"_**Considered so Mature yet nothing more then a child on the inside pathetic."** Shinji said aloud to break the silence ripping into himself as per usual._

"_**Admitting you have faults is a sign of great wisdom and maturity isn't it?"** A voice called behind him making Shinji whirl around._

_He was now standing in grass in a world of ethereal blues and small points of light blinking in and out of existence and before him standing tall was a huge tree adorned with silver ornamentation making it look sacred and almost alive. Shinji stared at the tree for several moments waiting for the speaker to reveal themselves to him._

"_**Why is it you wish so hard to be Mature instead of savoring your childhood and clinging to innocence?" **Shinji blinked as that voice seemed to come from the tree itself._

"_**What's so grand about being a child? Everyone tells me to cling to my youth and the joy it is supposed to bring but is that to mean adult have no joy? I find joy in books and knowledge, in practicing my sword and expanding my abilities feeding my curiosity. I find enjoyment in taking care of my household and protecting my precious persons. Tell me what is so wrong with me that people think I should be miserable with such a life?"** He replied calmly speaking the truth._

"_**It is because so few can see and understood the world as you see it that leads them to questioning your perception. This is the Shinji Ikari that does not exist yet does exist and also is the person that strives to become acknowledged yet fears the acknowledgment so desperately sought." **The tree answered and Shinji turned around yet found himself on the steps of the shrine sitting with cherry blossoms falling around him._

"_**Are you the Shinji Ikari that exists in the mind of Kasuhito Masaki defined by his views?" **A voice asked over his shoulder and Shinji found the form to be that of his father Yosho._

"_**No because existing just as that person denies me so many experiences and sensations how could I choose to be this one person living only by this one view?"**_

"_**Are you the Shinji Ikari that exists only as a part of Jurai then forsaking the connection he has to Earth in favor of only one peoples and Planet's view?" **Looking to his right he saw Ayeka sitting next to him watching him curiously._

"_**I want to be that Shinji Ikari it's the reason I tried so hard to learn all I could from Otousan and the Yui-Oh but in the end I can't just exist for one world because then I forget my roots and the people who have shaped my personality."**_

"_**Then you aren't of Jurai?"**_

"**_I am but I'm also of Earth because this is where I was born and raised no matter the pain I felt here I also experienced great joy and because part of me is human bound to the majesty of this planet."_**

"_**But you are neither Earthling nor Juraian because your body also carries HIS cells and genetic code making you stronger and granting you powers not at hand for either species." **The young Juraian turned around finding he was standing in the observation room overlooking the Eva test area and found himself face to face with the body of Yui Ikari._

"_**You are wrong even if HIS cells flow in my body giving me access to an A.T. Field it does nothing more then augment me instead of replacing me I am not an ANGEL or will I ever become one it is simply evolution forced onto another path."**_

"_**You are a failed experiment even now your precious people are fighting while you do more then dream. They will die because this Shinji Ikari was not powerful enough to help them."**_

"_**Tenchi-kun is strong he will protect them in a way I never could, Rei-chan is strong and just like me she will protect herself and the Yui-Oh with her life. Maybe I am a failure but I know they can protect themselves where I can't because THEY ARE STRONG!"**_

"_**You are strong as well Shinji Ikari-Masaki with your own power perhaps instead of relying on the gifts of your Mother you should protect yourself and face the world without her guiding hands." **Shinji was standing in front of a giant being easily larger then ADAM or any of the other Angel's, yet her form was also that of a woman with light brown hair and black eyes with dark blue sclera. _

"_**I do not think I can, without the power of HIS cells what worth do I truly hold?"**_

"**_You must choose your own path even now your body fights against the influence of ADAM should you waver then Shinji Ikari will become nothing more then another of ADAM's children."_**

"_**I will not become an ANGEL!"**_

"_**Then you must unlock your own power and use it to tame the gifts of your mother making your soul complete if you do this then you shall reach your final evolution and find your answer."**_

"_**So Then you have come." **Shinji slowly turned finding himself in an elaborate and ornate crystal hall with huge marble columns and polished floors but the biggest feature had to be the raised dais at the end of the hall resting upon it a huge black stone throne and sitting upon it was another Shinji seemingly bored the only difference was this Shinji had blood red eyes._

"_**I won't become an Angel or allow myself to be controlled by the ADAM cells in my body." **The real Shinji called out as his doppelganger rose from his seat and walked slowly down the dais steps._

"_**Without the power of the Father you are nothing, what makes you think that you can hope to defeat or tame me using nothing more then pathetic words and the power of Jurai?"** The other asked stepping fully onto the marble floor his steps reverberating off the stone as he stepped._

"_**Because I have no choice if I want to protect my family and friends. If I don't stop you here and now then I will fade away being replaced by you and causing the destruction of everything I hold dear. You can understand how I would rather risk everything attempting to reach what that woman called my final evolution instead of just sitting by and letting it happen. That's just not either of ours style."** Shinji fell into an unarmed stance acutely aware that without a sword or other weapon he was at a distinct disadvantage._

"_**You truly are a master of the long-winded speech Shinji-kun I suppose it comes from all the Manga we read but this isn't a comic and the ending is clear, I win deal with it."**_

"_**I suppose I have been acting like an angst filled anti-hero for a longtime brooding and making dramatic speeches. Thanks for reminding that I talk too much."**_

"_**Call it a parting gift for all your service to the Father." **Raising his right hand the red-eyed Shinji opened his palm and a ball of orange light appeared. Closing his hand around it the light expanded to both the left and right crating a solid form before flashing and revealing just what had been summoned to this mental plane._

_It was taller then either Shinji made from black metal that seemed to shine in the light. The shaft was designed like that of a lance or spear only changing at the middle, where the metal forked and formed a Helix shape before two bladed points continued on creating a two pronged lance. A malevolent aura seemed to flow from the weapon promising only death to any that faced its wraith. The real Shinji took a step back in shock his mind recalling a picture and notes his Mother had made describing this lance and just what it was capable of, just what it caused in Antarctica._

"_**The lance of longinus"** He whispered._

"_**No more words Shinji-kun" **The other stated spinning the weapon above his head and the bringing it down to level the points at Shinji._

_Thus the Battle began . . . . ._

_**

* * *

Soja**_

Ryoko sat in her cylinder still surrounded by **_Masu_** goo a holographic screen floating in front of the throne giving her a view of the battle raging on between Kagato and her friends. The **_Yui-Oh_** was firing volley after volley from their cannons but none of it seemed to bypass the **_Soja's_** shields or armor, which was the same case as the **_Soja_** returned fire its energy impacting harmlessly against the five open Light Hawk Wings. **_Ryo-Ohki_** on the other hand was being pelted with almost every shot and it seemed no one was truly in control.

"I am the one who built the ship you are in. every move you make you know I will see through it." Kagato stated to no one watching the battle standing directly in front of the screen.

_**

* * *

Ryo-ohki**_

Another shot from **_Soja_** impacted with the crystal-like ship sending all the people inside strewn about randomly. Ayeka was leaning against one of the walls holding on for dear life. Tenchi was being sent sprawling after each impact his temper starting to flare more and more. Mihoshi was actually just randomly moving crystals and spheres trying to get the ship to move or simply do anything that might be of use.

"Ryo-Ohki, attack I command you. Ohh I cannot operate this ship." Ayeka tried with no results.

"Oh this might help." Mihoshi called out looking into a very reflective crystal that was floating by.

"Excuse me over there; what do you think your doing?" Ayeka asked looking to the blonde GP officer once she discovered another set of spheres wouldn't work either.

"Well, this one is different then all the others. Do you happen to know how it works?" Mihoshi asked in reply.

"No I don't but I command you to find out right now." Ayeka responded before another shot hit the ship sending her forward.

"Damn him, it's hopeless what do we do?" Tenchi spoke and the crystals all began to shift to a dark red blushing color and moving wildly right before the entire ship just tilted sending Ayeka and Tenchi rolling.

"What's, what's happening?" he asked looking to the purple haired princess for an answer.

"Maybe the balancer was hit?" she replied.

The pair looked to the side and found Mihoshi sitting with that same crystal only in her right hand was a bottle of Sake and in her left was a martini glass, which she used to let the crystal drink from when it switched back into a Cabbit form. The blonde was giggling and asking the cabbit if it wanted more right up until Ayeka leapt at her and grabbed a handful of the girl's clothing pulling the girl towards her.

"Now I have had enough what are you doing? This happens to be a computer unit." She seethed waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah well I just don't have very much to do." She replied with a laugh.

The ship began to move almost like a master of the drunken fist style its maneuvering while erratic allowed it to flow around the blasts that were incoming from the **_Soja_** its crystal hull gaining the same red blushing tint to it. Kagato admitted to himself from his place watching just how capable the evasion they used was.

"Ayeka we need to do something can we attack from your ship?" Tenchi asked.

"It is possible but I'm not sure if the ship is fully formed yet it could be dangerous."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I will go." Ayeka volunteered.

"No you can't it's my reasonability." Tenchi spoke before starting to go.

"TENCHI" Ayeka called out.

"Once I get there you'll have to direct me."

_**

* * *

Soja**_

Ryoko watched as Tenchi deployed the three Light Hawk Wings from the core and remains of the **_Ryu-oh_** before beginning to open them fully spreading them out like a single circular shield. Energy began to gather at the center of the wings and Kagato matched his ship gathering an equal amount of force inside the main cannon. The two blasts fired at the same time meeting in a cataclysmic burst of energy and light blinding everyone and causing smoke to form in the vacuum of space, as it was swept away however it seemed **_Soja's_** blast was stronger as it rocketed forward blasting through the core of **_Ryu-Oh_**.

"NNNOOOOOO" Ryoko screamed the **_Masu_** around here being forced into the air around by the explosive outburst of power. It grew to a crescendo before shattering the container she was in and allowing her to vanish in a streak of blue light.

"Such foolish sentiment wouldn't you agree Lord Ikari?" Kagato asked his unconscious prisoner.

_**

* * *

Ryo-ohki**_

Ryoko appeared aboard the cabbit ship a bloody article of clothing clenched tightly in her hand as she approached the main controls of the Ship her eyes hard and her mouth set into a deep frown. Rei appeared a moment later from the **_Yui-Oh_** leaving Amaki and Tatsuki to continue the fight, while she found out the status of Shinji and if Ryoko had remembered to bring him along in her little escape.

"Ryoko, we thought you were Kagato's prisoner." Mihoshi stated.

"I don't believe this; well now that you've escaped maybe we can save Tenchi-kun since he went to save you and rescue Shinji-kun since you seem to have left him behind." Ayeka vented.

"We must go now; we must challenge Kagato that's all we can do now" she stated dully.

"Is that right, I'll tell you what we can do we can find Tenchi that's what we can do. Do you hear me?" Ayeka stepped forward but was instantly repelled when Ryoko lifted her arm and a small amount of energy sent her back. She tossed the bloody object to Ayeka revealing it to be the headband Tenchi had been wearing then reached up to her ear removing one of her earrings containing one of her gems.

"Is he dead?"

"It's not over yet, I will kill Kagato, I WILL KILL HIM, even if it kills me." Ryoko swore as the gem appeared on her wrist making her battle suit gain more crimson covering her right arm as it did her left and the right side of her face was covered by black war paint.

"We still have someone left to save that is all we can do." Rei spoke quietly anger flowing in her heart because the cyan haired woman had left someone behind.

"Let's go." Ryoko yelled and **_Ryo-Ohki_** attack **_Soja_** much like it had the **_Ryu-Oh_** piercing its shield and then its hull with one of its spikes.

_**

* * *

Earth**_

Sasami was running up a hill in the forest making her way towards **_Funaho_** tears flowing from her eyes. She tripped and stumbled but always got back up not stopping until she stood before the land-rooted Treeships central core tree. She took a deep breath calming her but still when she spoke there was a quiver in her voice.

"By the royal seal and my true name please open the path to our ancestors the Space Trees. Heaven to Ocean, Ocean to Earth, Earth back to Heaven show me the path created by the light." She spoke the two triangle son her forehead glowing and her body lifting into the before seeming to vanish into particles and fly into the trunk of **_Funaho_**.

_**

* * *

Soja**_

Ryoko, Rei, Ayeka, and Mihoshi stepped onto the ship belonging to Kagato finding several different paths laid out before them each seemingly the same without difference. Rei and Ayeka had changed into a loose white bodysuit covered by a tunic or long piece of sturdy leather or cloth armor with matching gloves and boots, Ayeka's being dark blue while Rei's was black, both also had a set of three blade shaped marks on each of their cheeks. Mihoshi had changed into Crimson and blue skin tight battle suit with what appeared to be a high-tech bazooka in her hand most of the weight resting on her right shoulder.

"Now which way do we go?" Ayeka asked.

"All the passages will lead to him." Ryoko responded and Rei simply darted down one of the random paths without a word.

"Let's go." Ayeka spoke up and both she and Ryoko took different halls then Rei.

"Hey wait for me." Mihoshi started before gulping and going down another passage.

In each path heads made of stone appeared and opening their mouths wide began to spit blasts of energy out at their targets, in the case of Ryoko she simply kept flying dodging and gathering energy in her hand when enough was charged she blasted them in return filling the path with light and completely decimating them. Ayeka surged ahead in her path also flying her Juraian shield protecting her from the friction of air seeing the heads appear she growled and flew even faster the very walls of the path being cracked and crushed under the force of her speed the heads themselves simply crumbled to bits. Mihoshi just kept running firing her weapon with an accuracy many would believe impossible for her, while also managing to avoid being hit and ask that the heads stay back. Rei was running down the hall her A.T. Field blocking any fire coming at her before she got closer and simply crushed the stone heads with her Hexagonal barrier, which she only did to conserve energy instead of trying anything more advanced.

Kagato smirked from his throne watching them before standing and moving to the right only to take a seat at the organ he kept stationed there, without so much as a word he began to play a haunting melody. No one noticed out in space the Form of Tenchi Masaki suspended between Azaka and Kamidake or saw when he was saved by a mysterious woman in white robes with blue hair.

A wall exploded suddenly within Soja and from the hole walked Ryoko followed by Ayeka and Rei; Mihoshi seemed to be lagging behind the group of determined women. The wall in front of them suddenly split apart beginning to open like a set of doors behind them were also several other stone doors all moving away to form one single path.

"There must be an entrance around here somewhere." She mused before noticing the doors.

"Well now looks like an invitation." Ayeka spoke up.

"It would be rude to not accept it." Rei stated.

"Well then let's not be rude" Ryoko finished and the three began forwarding at a walk.

"Hello I'm right behind you could you please wait up." Mihoshi called coming through the hole before tripping and falling back against the wall her control cube popping out and once it touched the floor Mihoshi vanished only to appear seemingly on the other side of the floor.

"Oh no now where did they go, hey where is this? Oh no I can't forget my control cube, HEY how many times do I have to ask you to wait." The blonde said to herself running around on the under side of the floor.

_**

* * *

Dream**_

_Shinji dodged to the left as his counterpart lashed out with the lance its forked blades digging a deep furrow into the marble space he had just occupied. He ducked under the next strike, which was a high horizontal attack meant for his head and lashed out with a spinning heel kick that knocked his doppelganger back and drove the air from his lungs. The red-eyed boy growled and fixed his stance his right leading and pointed towards Shinji with the lance angled at the ground held in both hands._

"_**Don't look so smug Shinji-kun that won't happen again." **The boy seethed wracking its mind for a reason his A.T field hadn't protected him from the kick._

"_**I think it will even if I am at a disadvantage without a weapon and you're using that lance you still can't use the A.T. field or the powers that would come from it."** Shinji explained with a smirk his mind working overtime against this copy_

"_**You mistake me for you Juraian brat I am the Angel here not you so of course I can use MY A.T. field I just haven't chosen to yet." **He replied growing annoyed with the body's true self_

"_**No you mistake yourself for a person instead of an imprinted personality representing the ADAM cells in my body that are trying to transform MY body into an Angel. You can't use an A.T. field because you don't have a soul and lack my Juraian energy, which is the only way I can access one or manipulate it without a S2 organ or Core." **Shinji's smile was almost malicious as he spoke drawing the same things he had taught Ayeka about fighting with words and not just acts._

"_**THEN I'LL JUST TAKE YOURS!" **He yelled charging forward with blinding speed and spinning at Shinji in another decapitating strike, which Shinji dropped under and struck out with his leg sending the enraged copy onto the floor._

_Shinji quickly rose only to have the broad side of the forked blades impact hard against his stomach sending him reeling back with blood flying from his mouth. Wrapping his left hand around his stomach eh suddenly leaned forward vomiting blood, which is the only thing that saved him from the next thrusting strike from the copy. Sending his fist forward Shinji caught the copy in the chest making him stumble back before he suddenly turned it into a spin and flamed to the lance against Shinji's side hurling him into a column and leaving a deep imprint in the marble._

"_**Aww is little Shinji-kun going to cry for me? Face it boy without your mother's sword to hide behind or your ships and Juraian magic YOU ARE NOTHING!" **He smiled as Shinji's body slumped and fell out of its crater landing hard on the ground. Spinning the lance over his head he began to slowly walk forward enjoying each step as he prepared to finish it._

'_This is the end I don't have anything left my body is too injured to continue and I just can't find the power to defeat this thing.' Shinji thought as he laid there his eyes glazed and his ears filled with the heavy steps of the Red-eyed boy._

_The faces of his friends began flowing through his vision showing each one dying at the hands of an Angel version of himself with Unit-01 in the background ripping apart **Tokyo-03**. He watched silently as Tenchi faced him down with the sword only to die pierced on the prongs of the lance before he continued forward killing Ayeka and Sasami, followed by Mihoshi, Rei, Ryoko, Misato, Kasuhito, Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari. Nerv was wiped out and he walked towards the chamber of Lilith. He could see the looming form that his Doppelganger believed to be the Father and he knew Third Impact was coming._

_Instead Shinji found himself in control of his body floating in the sky directly in front of a brilliant white moon the only dissertation caused by the slowly turning form of the Lance of Longinus before it. He could feel the Red-eyed boy coming closer ready to end his life back in the dream or mental world he was trapped within and something inside of him snapped desiring not just to live but destroy that boy._

'_I am not an Angel I am a Juraian and I won't allow myself to die here leveled by some copy with a god-complex and desire to become one with his daddy. The answer to the question of just who and what I am, is clear now, I AM SHINJI IKARI-MASAKI. I am I both Earthling and Juraian gifted with ADAM cells but not bound to them. I won't rely on anyone else to protect me except myself.' He thought and felt energy surge into his body just as determination filled his heart._

_The other Shinji stopped as his counterpart twitched before starting to move and then rise to his knees and then again to his feet, blood freely trickled down from the corners of his mouth and the boy had numerous bruises and scuff marks but his eyes were hard and cold. He growled and lifted the lance the forked points suddenly wrapping around each other becoming one looking like a typical if not deadly lance and now acting as a spear or javelin might be used._

"_**JUST DIE ALREADY YOU'RE LIKE A DAMN COCKROACH!"** He yelled falling into a throwers stance._

"_**Have you ever considered Anger Management classes you seem to have rage issues?" **Shinji stated and watched the other scream in anger before hurling the Lance of Longinus at him the piercing weapon seeming to become a burst of light as it came screaming at him._

"_**SHINJI!"** a voice screamed in terror before smoke concealed any impact._

_**

* * *

Soja**_

Ryoko, Rei, and Ayeka stepped into the main chamber with doors closing behind them to the accompaniment of Kagato and his organ; it was a large room with ceilings and columns on either side with only one stone walkway leading to Kagato's organ and throne dais. As they reached the Dais platform the music stopped and Kagato stood from the instrument moving to stand before though still higher up as he was on the top of the dais and to his right was the cylinder holding the floating Shinji. Both Ayeka and Rei clenched their fists at his sight.

"Welcome to my chapel ladies. Enjoy the music?" He greeted with a bow.

"Stand back, you two" Ryoko ordered only to see both streak by her in flight Rei seemingly unknowing of her use of the ability. Ayeka let loose with Juraian curse word as her fist slammed into the shield between her and Kagato her energy swirling around like a tornado. Rei was in no better shape as she tried to break through her eyes narrowed and a red hexagonal shaped force surrounding her fist but still the barrier did not give.

"Is that a term of affection or do you not like me? You're both quite powerful but this chapel's forcefield counteracts all energy that attacks it. Now allow me to teach you some manners." Taking a step forward as he finished speaking both Juraian blooded girls were hurled away like rag dolls but Kagato himself yelled a second later when a yellow ball of energy exploded in his face. Ryoko appeared behind him in a heartbeat and slammed an energy blade through his throat but his body simply ripped apart like an illusion.

"Shadow" she muttered right before the real Kagato's hand wrapped tightly around he throat.

"Seven hundred years is a bit too long of a rest for you Ryoko you can't even tell the real me from my shadow that's not like you." He spoke and Ryoko looked down at her arm watching it starting to become stone.

"You look quite nice in grey" he stated letting her stone form drop to the floor. Turning to the now unconscious Ayeka and Rei he removed his glove and levitated Ayeka to him the odd thing though was he appeared not to have an arm below his glove.

"Now Princess Ayeka you will show me the secret of Tsunami-Unit."

Mihoshi was in another place walking on a similar walkway towards the centerpiece of this room, which was a crystal with light shinning down on it a person seemingly held within sleeping. Behind her was a pair of large snake statues twined around one another. As she stepped up she never noticed a set of runes glow on the floor or hear the stone statues begin to slither.

"This place is really; really weird where'd they go? Kagato might have them already and if he does that means I'm all alone. Well that's ok because I am a Galaxy Police person and I can handle it, I'll just capture Kagato all by myself and, and WAH." She assured herself and turned around letting out a scream at the sight of the now living stone snakes. One launched at her but only bit into the floor as she leapt away and in a feat of agility flipped backwards several time sin the air before landing.

"I order you to stay away!" She screamed as the other came at her and her body spun around snapping off a kick that launched the snake back forcing it to impact with the other.

"Hey I'm serious you snake. You have the right to remain silent you snake anything you can say will be used as evidence against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney but I guess it would have to be someone who handles a lot of large snake cases and, and that's all." Mihoshi spoke with her right hand extended at the snakes blue discs of energy flying from the glove encasing the snakes in ice. Behind her the person encased in the ice still did not move but the golden Bird shaped amulet on her chest begins to shine.

"Hey, the charges against you will be really bad if you try to escape, I'm really serious now I really am." Mihoshi cried as the snakes eyes glowed and the ice began to fall away from around their bodies and she quickly drew her control cube beginning to randomly twist and turn sections causing a rainbow effect of light.

"This things not working its not powerful enough, I should have paid more attention when they explained how to use these." More and more ice fell away and behind Mihoshi more and more of the binding around the bird amulet began to crack.

The snakes suddenly broke free launching towards the blonde detective their red eyes glowing in the darkened light causing Mihoshi to shut her eyes in fear. Behind her a pair of green eyes snapped open and the crystal serving as a prison cracked right down the middle. When Mihoshi opened her eyes she found the snakes inches from swallowing her but also returned to their non-living forms.

"Ok take it easy your safe now. Thanks for setting me free by the way this is a dangerous place your in you know." Spoke the voice of a girl, who walked by Mihoshi. She stood at 4'4 with spiky pink hair and green eyes, dressed in a black **_Royal Science Academy _**uniform with a white and green shirt on below the jacket and an orange sash served as a belt.

"You're not kidding." Mihoshi replied.

"Now let's get these out of the way." The woman spoke causing both snake statues to shatter into nothing with a simple touch.

"Rise and shine there she is. Now this girl is totally out of control don't you agree Mihoshi?" The girl said causing Ryoko's stone form to rise out of the floor and with a snap of her fingers reversed it returning her to normal, only the war paint on her face had switched to the left side.

"Um, uh excuse me." The blonde tried even as the girl began examining Ryoko's body.

"Looks like nothings broken that jerk tried to destroy her, hmm well I'll show him." she mused even as Ryoko groaned coming around.

"Um, excuse me who are you? Your outfit seems to be the uniform of the **_Royal Science Academy_** from a long time ago." Mihoshi tried again as Ryoko rubbed her eyes.

"Your body is sagging a bit. The deterioration of your muscle defiantly affects your ability to fight. It also affects your visual psychological tactics." She suddenly squeaked as Ryoko picked her up by the front of her uniform.

"Ok pipsqueak whether my body is sagging or not is none of your business. Just what are visual psychological tactics anyway?" Ryoko spoke.

"Your sex appeal of course." She replied simply.

"Hey I'll have you know my body shape hasn't changed for the past seven hundred years. What do you think of that you big fat smarty pants?" Ryoko roared back.

"What I think is, that is no way to talk to your mother Ryoko." She responded causing Ryoko to blink and drop her.

"That's right not only did I create you but I also created Ryo-Ohki, I created the **_Soja_**, I've created so many things really but I used my ova for you so I'm more like your mother then your creator." She answered.

"You must be that female student that was kidnapped by Kagato." Mihoshi supposed out loud.

"A female student, No, I am Washu and I just happen to be the top scientific genius of the universe. I am cute and I have to admit I look a little young to be a mom don't I Ryoko?" she introduce herself.

"Baloney I've been alone for two thousand years ever since I was born, ever since I was born. But what in the world is this place." Ryoko said.

"This is the reversed-world" Washu answered.

"Reversed?" Ryoko asked.

"This ship has two layers a top and a bottom but the intersection between them is one way so in order-"Washu began to lecture.

"Forget about that tell me how to get to Kagato." The cyan haired girl demanded.

"Wanna take revenge for Tenchi?" Washu said softly and found one of Ryoko's energy swords at her throat.

"How do you know about Tenchi?"

"As you are connected to Ryo-Ohki so am I connected to you my dear, so I know everything, I know how you feel about Tenchi, you like him you love you've never felt like this before and you'll do anything for him. On top of all that you want to do this and that to him." Washu responded causing Ryoko to lose concentration on her sword.

"She's thinking about that?" Mihoshi asked.

"Hey stop, shut up." Ryoko ordered brining a sword back to her neck.

"If you want to go I won't stop you for you it's a piece of cake." Washu said calmly.

"Please stop Ryoko she is not the one you should point your sword at. Ryoko I should have stayed out of this." Mihoshi tried to reason and sighed in relief when Ryoko dismissed her sword.

"Ryoko before you go I need to ask you one thing. Would you please . . . . Call me mom?" Washu asked causing Ryoko to growl before turning and vanishing.

"But why shouldn't we go with her?" The blonde asked.

"Because it's impossible, once we are on this side of the world we can't get out unless Kagato is destroyed."

"But she?"

"Please try to understand that was Ryoko's astral body I brought here her physical body is on the other side." Washu explained and Mihoshi was silent for a second before speaking.

"Now where are we?"

"_Ayeka." A voice called in the black silence surrounding Ayeka. Opening her eyes she found the young form of Yosho standing before her._

"_Yosho-kun." She spoke as he came closer placing his hand son her arms._

"_Ayeka I need to know something." He said._

"_Tell me Yosho-kun what is it?"_

"_Ayeka Tell me about the power the Tenchi-ken can activate the power embodied in the trees of the Royal family. The strongest power in the universe Tsunami." He stated._

"_Tsunami" Ayeka said to herself._

"_How is it only your relatives can control it? Tell me!"_

"_Oh no, no you are not Yosho let me go, Let me GO!"_

"_Is it your blood, or do I need something else my dear?"_

"_Help me, help me, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME, SHINJI!" Ayeka yelled loudly._

No one noticed the crack that formed in the cylinder still placed on the dais and Ayeka's body was wrapped in a bright white light sending Kagato back away from her and breaking his illusion. Ayeka's eyes were closed tightly as she still levitated there.

"I see Tsunami must be protecting those of Royal blood." Kagato theorized right before an energy blade pierced his arm much like a throwing knife would.

"Hold it right there." Ryoko called out.

"Well it seems the shrew that was in the world of shadows has returned I see. Where have you been I've been waiting but then your timing never was perfect." Kagato greeted clenching his fist and destroying the energy blade in his arm.

"I am at your service" She replied sarcastically.

_**

* * *

Dream**_

_The red-eyed version of Shinji waited with a cruel smirk on his face for the smoke to finish sliding away and reveal the bloody mess that he KNEW had to be the remains of the true Shinji Ikari. Mentally he was already dreaming of the havoc he would cause to the world once he was in complete control of this body and fully matured as an Angel. He was practically salivating with a hunger for carnage and it would all be right as the people stood between him and the goal of merging with the Father. A dark chuckle burst from his throat only to die out as he saw the reflection of light within the vanishing smoke cloud._

"_**No it cannot be!"**_

_The smoke finally faded revealing Shinji Ikari intact and dressed in male Juraian battle armor, which consisted of a white loose body suit with a black thick vest baring the crest of the Ikari family, Masaki family, and royal crest of Jurai flowing down to his knees with a dark blue sash serving as a belt, black boots and gloves along with black markings on his cheeks forming blade-like shapes to on each side and a black cape was at his back. On his forehead glowing brightly was a symbol appearing to be six Light Hawk wings joined together at the center, it was shaped like a six-pointed star or the traditional look of a snowflake. The strangest thing however had to be the Six Light Hawk Wings floating in front of him and just beyond them slowly turning in place while floating was the mental version of the Lance of Longinus._

"_**The Yui-Oh cannot reach us here so how are you hiding behind your ship this TIME!" **The other Shinji demanded beginning to panic_

"**_You're afraid aren't you? This is just the thing you wanted or at least the ADAM cells were trying to keep from happening because if I awakened this power I could destroy the Angel contained within the Cells and thus take full control of the power inside of me. My power will come form this because it is the core but when I tame and take control of the ADAM cells it will change how the power is formed. YOU had to be in control before this happened and now you have failed."_**

"_**You're rambling again Shinji-kun but I'll silence you soon enough."**_

"_**No you won't but your right, no more words."** He spoke with certainty the Lance floating into his outstretched right hand._

_The Light Hawk Wings began to glow before surging forward and surrounding the doppelganger, when he attempted to jump over them he was thrown by a violent shock of energy. He was screaming in frustration randomly punching at the wings. Shinji began to spin the lance before charging forward and leaping into the air with the forked points flowing together into a single spear like point._

"_**GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!"** Shinji yelled before launching the Lance, once more it became a solid beam of light that pierced through the red-eyed boy's body before reforming the tip embedded deep into the ground._

"_**This . . . Isn't over . . . . . This . . . . . Body is yours . . . . . This . . . . . . . Power is yours . . . . . . . but. . . . . . . I will . . . . . Destroy you . . . . . One Day . . . . I will . . . . . Return to kill . . . . . . . You. . . . . . . . So relish . . . . Your . . . . . great . . . . Power and . . . . . . . get stronger . . . . . . So I can . . . . . truly . . . . . . . enjoy your death." **with that final rasped declaration the being seemed to simply fade from existence and the Wings returned to Shinji and his A.T. field raised both seeming to simply merge before entering his body as a swirling force of black and white light._

_Shinji Screamed. . . . ._

"_**Will you forsake or embrace him now Tsunami-Neechan?" **a voice asked in the nothingness followed by a short but hollow laugh seeming to erode the mental plane leaving Shinji to scream in a black nothingness_

_Shinji continued to scream . . . . . ._

_**

* * *

Unknown Location**_

Tenchi's body seemed to unfold from a fetal position with three barely scene ribbons unwinding from around his body and he found himself standing above still water. The water was everywhere yet stones were placed within it along with floating islands with trees growing and directly before him was a woman dressed in the white robes of a kimono with blue hair and the same triangles on her forehead as Sasami and behind her was one large tree much like the core tree of a Juraian Treeship.

"Where am I, what happened to me?" Tenchi mumbled his eyes still closed and unknowing of the mark upon his forehead, which was shaped like three Light Hawk Wings.

"You are alright now." The blue haired woman spoke drawing his attention and focus to her.

"Who are you? Tell me where we are."

"I am Tsunami the Ship of Jurai and we are inside of myself." She responded.

"Inside of you but your human, wait I get it you must own this ship right?"

"No the owner of this ship is Sasami."

"Sasami" Tenchi mumbled in some confusion.

"Yes, you see what I am is the mind of this ship." She explained.

"So you're like a human version of Ryo-Ohki. Oh my god Ryo-Ohki where is everyone?" Tenchi suddenly realized.

"I can detect both **_Ryu-Oh's_** and **_Yui-Oh's_** keys seventy light seconds from us at this moment."

"Are they still alive?" Tenchi asked as the water rippled and showed an image of the **_Soja_**.

"I can feel both Key's responding from within Soja."

"Alive" he sighed gladly.

"They must be in close combat."

"Combat, are they really fighting over there on that ship? Please take me there we have to get in there." Tenchi demanded in a slight panic.

"Tenchi listen to me I cannot leave here. On this journey you will have to go alone. Is that alright with you?"

"That's alright with me." He answered and in the reflection of the water instead of a Tsunami being there it was actually the form of Sasami.

_**

* * *

Soja**_

Ryoko and Kagato flew about the main chamber each one dodging the blasts of energy from the other, while Rei finally awakened and helped Ayeka stand the older purple haired girl using the blue haired girl for support as they tried to get back into the battle. In the reversed world Washu stood next to Mihoshi the entire diagram of **_Soja_** before them along with several long equations.

"There's no way out?" Mihoshi asked.

"That's what I'm saying you see here on the ships diagram that this goes that way and that goes this way and so there is no way out, absolutely none, no that's it got ?" Washu answered trying to get the blonde to understand.

"Uh, nope I don't get it all." She responded causing Washu to fall forward.

Kagato knocked some of her blasts away and then slammed his energy sword into Ryoko's the force of his movement sending both flying across the water surface that was on one side of the room's main walkway.

"So I guess what your telling me is, there is absolutely no way out of here." Mihoshi understood finally with tears threatening to spill.

"Where were you when they were handing out the brains?" Washu replied.

"But how can that be you created this ship didn't you?" Mihoshi yelled on her knees and tugging on the shorter woman's uniform.

"Mhm AND THAT IS WHY IT IS SO PERFECT!" Washu declared with a smile while pumping her fist.

Ryoko and Kagato broke apart Ryoko flying back towards a column, while Kagato simply hovered there. Suddenly several floating logs appeared around the silver haired criminal and quickly surrounded him in a forcefield that kept him from moving. Looking down Ryoko found both Ayeka and Rei standing there, the former having to be supported by the latter and use the column next to her for stability.

"Ok you pain in the neck there are only a few things we can do here." Washu stated to the crying girl and a large circular section of the floor changed into a viewing screen showing the battle being fought.

"Ryoko, and what should I do now?" she asked barely catching the closed fan tossed to her.

"Take this and join in." Washu ordered and Mihoshi opened it to reveal a red and white fan used by most sporting event fans to cheer.

"HOORAY, HOORAY RYOKO!" The pink haired scientist began to cheer and looked up when Mihoshi fell over.

"What's the matter?"

Ryoko suddenly darts back her energy sword cutting clean through the column Ayeka and Rei are next to and sending it falling over at the restrained Kagato. The cyan haired warrior laughed when the column impacted sending water everywhere.

"Wow she nailed him." Mihoshi cheered.

"I sure hope she did." Washu added in.

"This pillar is very dense he must have gotten seriously damaged." Ryoko stated landing on the fallen pillar only to yell as Kagato phased up through it and grabbed her leg bringing up her up with ease and slamming her down into the stone of the pillar creating a crater with her body. Kagato then quickly formed a sword and drove it downward only to impact stone as Ryoko fazed into the pillar. A blast of energy impacted against his shield a second later coming from the pair of Juraian's.

"Where are your manners princess?" he called out sending his own blast back only to watch Rei's A.T. field take the blast completely stopping the energy but still throwing them back onto the ground from the force. The Ikari-ken skittered away from Rei's hand in that second.

The stone pillar suddenly began to reform and change a giant hand wrapping tightly around the Historical ruin destroyer, slowly it continued to change becoming a giant stone replica of Ryoko. She rose as it finished tightening her hold and causing him to gasp some from the immense pressure placed upon his body.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you." She said.

"Yes I'm sure you would if you could." Kagato replied.

"What?"

"Just what seems to be the problem Ryoko?" the stone around the hand began crack before shattering altogether.

"But why doesn't Ryoko use her full power?" Washu asked her eyes narrowed as she tried to solve the problem.

"Wow you mean she isn't." Mihoshi chipped in.

"If she was this would be over by now." Washu shouted back.

"Well excuse me."

"Ryoko can't beat him like that not even on her own turf." Washu explained as Kagato launched several balls of light that ripped the stone Ryoko apart sending pieces falling at Ayeka and Rei. Ryoko suddenly vanished grabbing both up and teleporting again to safety.

"Aha that was why." The scientist realized.

"Aha that was why what?" Mihoshi asked.

"If Ryoko uses her full strength Ayeka & Rei will be burnt to cinders by the counter-flow of the extra energy." She explained.

"Well you seem to have a lot of ideas what should she do?"

"Hand me your cube." She ordered as Kagato blasted Ryoko back into a wall and began approaching the other two.

"Come to me, huh?" the man blinked as both girls sank into the floor only to rise in the reversed-world and fall back into Mihoshi.

"We can't go there but they can come here."

"You are making it easier for Ryoko to fight. Even I can't do anything to them now that they're in another dimension" Kagato said as a hologram or his astral form appeared in the Reversed world.

"Why don't you leave us alone, 'cause if you do I'll let you go free." Washu offered even as Ryoko pulled her fist free of the stone wall and Shinji's dark blue eyes snapped open the cylinder beginning to fill with spider-web cracks.

"Go free?" he joked even as Ryoko pulled herself free and the Cylinder around Shinji shattered letting him loose, not that anyone seemed to notice. The Ikari-ken's flashed before shooting off to that portion of the room feeling the mental tug.

"Ryoko and I are not under your power anymore." She continued and Shinji twisted the ring on his finger resulting in a popping sound around his body.

"And I am no longer your student Professor. Do you think I haven't learned anything in the last five-thousand years?" He responded and the entire ship began to hum as lines of multicolored light appeared under Ryoko's feet drawing energy from her gems and forcing her onto her knees.

"What did you just do?" Washu demanded.

"I just directed all the force of the gems towards **_Soja_** although I could make it as compact as Ryoko I think you'll find that the power it can produce at one time is far greater then Ryoko's." he explained and **_Soja_** deployed a new main cannon that began to charge.

"My powers draining, I'm getting weak." Ryoko moaned.

"Professor I am going to show you a little experiment just like the old days." He spoke an image of Earth appearing.

"I forbid it." Ayeka called out.

"Princess Ayeka you and Lady Ikari are in no position to forbid anything and since your not cooperating I'll interrogate your brother and sister instead." He replied with a laugh the hologram vanishing.

"I'll move the **_Yui-oh_** to defend the planet." Rei stated and blinked when she didn't feel the ship respond. Reaching up her eyes widened when she found her hair clip missing and then began searching for the Ikari-ken.

"Uh oh"

"No please don't." Ayeka yelled as the Ship fired a huge beam straight towards Earth she screamed out for her siblings but before the beam could reach the Atmosphere it impacted against a ten-winged shield.

"There it is just as I thought it is truly amazing, how can it take that energy there's so much." Kagato spoke with a smile then a little fear as the beam never got through and the wings faded away. The **_Soja_** was suddenly rocked by incoming fire seeming to come from several cannons yet no ship was seen.

"I don't understand this." Kagato breathed out as a the ship finally revealed itself being the largest of Juraian Treeships and sporting Ten Light Hawk Wings.

"The Ten wings of the Light Hawk, the Royal Families most powerful ship, Tsunami" Ayeka explained.

"Is that it?" Washu said

"My shield is completely useless but that's not all the gems can do, no that is just the beginning." Kagato said his eyes wide.

"That is the most powerful of all ships." Ryoko spoke in awe.

"There is one final use for you when you lose conciseness all the power of the gems will be **_Soja's_** to use. It's a pity Ryoko you won't live to see me become ruler of the entire universe." The villain said lifting Ryoko with one hand clenched around her head his arm becoming wavy as if he were drawing the power from Ryoko directly into himself.

"I'm . . . . Sorry . . . . Tenchi" Ryoko gasped out.

The moment dragged on when suddenly a flash of blue light struck out severing Kagato's hand from his body and releasing Ryoko, who fell into the waiting arms of someone. Looking up she found the smiling face of Tenchi Masaki looking at her dressed in his own Juraian Battle suit, which was brown in the places Shinji's was dark blue. Everyone held the breath seeing him though Kagato simply went about regenerating his hand with an angry growl.

"Are you real? Ryoko asked.

"I'm no ghost." He replied.

"Didn't think you were still alive kid" Kagato commented.

"That was your third mistake Kagato-san." A voice spoke from behind Tenchi followed by steps that resounded against the stone that halted when the figure was next to Tenchi.

"Now when did you get out of your cage Lord Ikari?" the silver-haired man asked looking at the pair of near identical Juraian's standing side-by-side the only difference being their battle suits.

"Shinji-kun you're alright?" Tenchi asked looking to the boy.

"Of course this idiot actually healed me while I slept in that tube, good catch with Ryoko by the way my reaction time is a little off after just waking up." He responded with a smile.

"Well then what do you two plan to do?" Kagato spoke up looking smug once more.

"Want to give me a hand then?"

"Yeah" Shinji replied bringing his sword hilt up but paused when Tenchi's eyes widened.

"Huh, Geez, I can't get it out." Tenchi yelled trying to pull his right boot and leg through the bodysuit's pant legs.

"And now I'm worried." Washu commented.

"There goes whatever intimidation we had." Shinji said shaking his head.

"Let us handle this." Two voices called as Azaka and Kamidake appeared before charging Kagato.

"What a comical pair you two are." The villain stated before blowing both back into the wall just as Tenchi got his boot free.

"You two look after Ryoko." Tenchi ordered bringing his Tenchi-ken up along with Shinji bringing his Ikari-ken up each sprouting their blades of blue energy and light.

The pair charged and split off Tenchi coming in from the left while Shinji running for the right hoping to split the man's attention allowing them to slip through his defenses. Tenchi leapt into the air bringing his sword down in a Vertical slash only for Kagato to grab the blade of his sword and cause it go out. Shinji chose to come in low with a stab hoping to pierce Kagato's side only to see him stop the blade between his fingers and cause the blade to vanish from the hilt before eh was knocked over to Tenchi.

"Damn just when I need it most." Tenchi cursed.

"This has never happened before." Shinji growled, just then both boys felt themselves being pushing back by an invisible force.

"Just some rusty old pieces of junk" Kagato taunted as they started flying back Shinji bringing his A.T. field up but still they were under tremendous amounts of force and it only increased when the villain lifted his hand the power output becoming ten times that of what it was actually piercing through the A.T. field making both Masaki men try and hold on by raising their swords into a guard position.

"The Key's are just tools used to activate the power of the ship they are useless when cut off from its power." Kagato explained with a laugh. Both men charged again their swords energized once more but he still avoided Tenchi's thrust and Shinji's spinning slash. Tenchi attempted a glowing punch, while Shinji went for a roundhouse kick but both slammed into the shield protecting Kagato and were hurled back by the power.

"Tenchi, damn I can't move. Hey you two what are you waiting for go help them" Ryoko ordered.

"We can't Kagato's force is increasing at an incredible rate we are using all our power to just to shield it." Azaka replied as if in strain.

"What's the matter your swords don't help you anymore." Kagato quipped holding each of the boys up by an arm.

"If only you had left these women behind you could have remained alive." He taunted once more.

"I don't abandon my friends or my family you bastard." Shinji growled out.

"I would rather die then forsake any one of them." Tenchi spoke without one bit of resentment. Kagato laughed loudly hurling both into the base of another pillar.

"That's alright with me because I have all Gems." He announced loudly before continuing to laugh lifting his arms and drawing on more and more power from the gems causing them to spark on Ryoko's body.

"Marvelous power, splendid, come to me now Tsunami." He ordered gazing at his hands and the power flowing in them his hair seeming to become fuller as he whipped around to stare at the great Zero-ship its Light Hawk Wings vanishing as it began to descend.

"No, this can't be the end" Tenchi muttered.

"It isn't I refuse for it to be the end." Shinji spoke in a growl starting to stand.

"Do something brilliant you created this ship didn't you?" Ayeka demanded of Washu.

"She's right there has to be something you haven't thought of." Mihoshi continued.

"You must have some idea or plan that can help us now." Rei finished from next to Ayeka.

"Well ok there is just one more thing that we can try." Wash stated.

"What is it?" Ayeka asked and watched Washu clap her hands together twice before keeping them together.

"We can pray really hard." She answered causing all three girls to fall over twitching.

The top section of **_Soja_** lifted open while the sides below that section opened up ready to accept the great ship, in which Sasami seemed to truly be scared asking Tsunami or Tenchi to please help her.

"It won't be long now your power joined with mine will be unbeatable in the universe." Kagato gloated.

"I'm sorry I failed you I'm just not capable of rescuing your sister I can't even sue the sword." Tenchi sighed in defeat before he remembered the final words of Tsunami. Slowly he climbed to his feet next to Shinji, who turned to look at him in the eyes before they shared a nod.

"How can you two have any power left?" Kagato asked looking to them.

"I have been relying on this sword too much." Tenchi stated looking at the Tenchi-ken.

"I've been letting her legacy protect me instead of standing on my own." Shinji said with closed eyes tightening his grip on the Ikari-ken.

"I was going to finish you both later but why not now." Kagato said with a smile pointing his palm at the duo He was surprised when Tenchi through his sword away and Shinji opened his eyes tossing the Ikari-ken after it with no hint of fear in his eyes.

"So you're giving up."

"Tenchi, Shinji run get away!" Ryoko yelled.

"Please stop, don't you've gotten everything you want. Please spare them." Ryoko pleaded no longer able to move.

"Can this one boy mean so much to you and the other as well? Do not worry very soon you and the others will join him they won't be alone in death." He laughed.

"NO!" Ryoko screamed as Kagato fired and the two boys had wide eyes just after the impact.

"Now it's your turn." He spoke before a loud hum filled the room causing him tot urn with wide eyes.

Tenchi stood with his arms at his sides the symbol on his forehead having returned and was glowing brightly in front of him acting as a shield were three Light Hawk Wings forming the shape of a **_'Y'_**. Shinji stood in the same stance the six-wing symbol glowing on his brow unlike Tenchi though he did not produce his Six Light Hawk Wings, Instead he was protected by his black A.T. field the Hexagon lines glowing bright with light. Protruding from his back were three pairs or six complete wings made of Light. While appearing different Kagato and all those gathered could sense the exact same power flowing from the pair.

"Impossible I thought the power from Tsunami was completely cut off." Kagato demanded watching them.

"It's you, you two you're creating all this!" Kagato declared after looking at the two for a minute.

Tenchi raised his hands and two of the wings slid backward passing through his body and changing his outfit as they passed; now he stood dressed in white Haori with a blue piece of armor on his chest. The Third wind slowly lifted into the air and when Tenchi wrapped his hand around it the Wing transformed into a long double-edged sword. Shinji opened his arms wide the lower pair of wings bending around from his back to enclose his waist and legs melting into light and covering them, the middle pair came next twisting around his chest and arms and the final top pair seemed to simply melt flowing behind him and enclosing part of his head. The light seemed to take the form of the First Angel ADAM's body before it finished glowing revealing Shinji's new outfit. He was dressed in black boots with white pants below his waist, the chest area was white and shaped to look like the chest of ADAM or to a less extent the Evangelion, a flowing white cape was behind him with the six-wing symbol done on dark blue upon it and a dark blue metal piece started at his chin before flowing around each side of his face along the jaw line and ending in a pair of sharp points. Holding out his right hand his A.T. field vanished and those watching saw a bright light streak from Earth toward Soja as it reached the ship it passed right through the walls and blazed towards Shinji, who wrapped his hand around it once it got close enough causing the light to condense and reshape itself becoming the **_TRUE_** Lance of Longinus only scaled down for his use.

"The Transformation of objects, the wings of the Light Hawk unbelievable" Washu exclaimed with a bright smile.

"This is Shinji-kun's power . . . ." Rei breathed in awe.

Kagato yelled bringing his hands together releasing twin streams of yellow energy at the brothers. Tenchi held up his left arm like a Samurai would with a shield and a Light Hawk Wing formed scattering his blast. Shinji lifted his left hand pointing his palm with fingers open towards the blast and it was blocked by his A.T. field, which now consisted of the Hexagonal barrier being made up of six interlocking hexagons.

"NOW get them!" Kagato ordered as eleven floating crystal came through the floor at his command before launching themselves at Tenchi and Shinji. The former brought his sword back its shape changing to that of a wing made of pure light, which he hurled at the crystal destroying seven in the direct line coming at them, Shinji took a step back the forked points of the lance spiraling together to make one point right before he threw it, its body became light that bounced from one crystal to the next destroying them on contact and performing clean-up on the remaining five crystals, which also caused smoke to shroud Kagato from their eyes.

"Now I've got you!" Kagato yelled coming through the smoke with a sword in each hand prepared to cut down both of the Masaki's. Tenchi converted his shield into a new sword and rushed forward with the blade held in a two-handed grip. Shinji held out his hand the Lance in light form streaking back to him and reforming, which he used to charge with his brother swinging the forked points in a cutting strike.

The three men blew past each other in a blinding line of light leaving no one knowing who the victor was, Tenchi had a diagonal line of blue energy in front of him indicating the arch of his slash and Shinji had his lance pointed upward with a line of energy showing he had swung from Kagato's right hip to just past his left shoulder.

"Tenchi, same name as the sword, Shinji Ikari, baring the same last name as the second sword well done Tsunami, Neither of them can be copied splendid plan. You've won boys." Kagato spoke turning to face them his body falling apart into nothingness split in an **_X_** shape from both boys slashes.

'_A pair of boys who can create two versions of the wings of the Light Hawk huh' _Washu thought before shouting out.

"I WANT TO MAKE THEM MINE!"

The entire main chamber glowed bringing light into the dark room and releasing everyone from the Reverse-world. Tenchi smiled his Haori and sword turning back into Light Hawk Wings before fading away. Shinji tossed the Lance watching it turn back into light and streak back to Earth and then felt his armor pop out of existence in a shower of white sparkling lights. He looked to the others seeing the looks in Mihoshi's and Ayeka's eyes and simply turned walking a little ways away and leaned against a piece of rubble.

"Too bad I'm going to be the first to give Tenchi a Hug." Ryoko laughed as she tripped the others only to find Ryo-Ohki on his shoulder. Shinji tuned them all out just taking deep breathes and wondering just how bad a day this should rate. He looked up when he saw someone holding out the Ikari-ken for him to take and found himself staring into a pair of crimson eyes.

"This belongs to you." She said placing it in his hand.

"And this is yours Rei-chan." He responded reaching down and picking up her hair clip placing it back onto her head. Shinji was suddenly surprised when someone latched onto him from the side and looked to find Ayeka there with her eyes closed and beyond her all the others.

"Let's go home brother." Tenchi called and he nodded of course the moment was ruined when the two parts of the wall suddenly dropped six feet.

"I guess the spaceship was cut in fourths too." Washu said.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" everyone shouted.

_**

* * *

Yui-Oh**_

The group reappeared on Shinji's ship only to watch as Amaki bowled him over making a sniffling noise and then to stumble back letting him rise with a nervous chuckle. Tatsuki let out an audible sigh and brought up a screen letting everyone watch the **_Soja_** split into four pieces and explode in a brilliant display that could be seen all the way to Earth. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the ship turned and headed for home.

"I just get the feeling that this is going to end up causing us more trouble then we can imagine right now." Shinji said with a sigh.

"At least everyone is safe now and we're all going home." Tenchi tried to put a positive spin on things and cheer up his brother/cousin.

"And we have Sasami's and Shinji's breakfast to look forward too once we get home." Ryoko added in.

"We must return to **_Tokyo-3_** right after though Shinji-kun and I must report to **_Nerv_** and attempt to explain away where we have been for so long." Rei stated, though the fact it would get Shinji away from that purple haired . . . . Woman who had hugged him did not influence her words one bit . . . . Really it didn't . . . .

"Rokubungi-san is going to be a problem he's smart enough to know that I'm becoming liability if we can't prove something convincing he might take measures against us or just me." Shinji reasoned.

"Why not come back to the house with us then? If this **_Tokyo-03_** and Rokubungi-san are so dangerous perhaps you should stay away from them." Ayeka offered.

"Because people are counting on me to fight Ayeka, if I don't then someone else might have too. By fighting this War I am protecting you all and honoring my Okaasan's memory." He replied.

"Maybe I can be of some help." Washu Volunteered.

* * *

Please Read and Review

Ending note 1: I apologize for the long wait but my muse took a small nosedive but it seems to be soaring again.

Ending Note 2: this is looking more and more like a multi-pairing so get the votes in.

Ending note 3: Next chapter Asuka comes into play and Misato takes a step forward. Also I didnt' detail the battle armor enough ad for that I am sorry

Till Next time.


End file.
